We'll Learn to Love the Ride
by ima nut so what aka pussyninja
Summary: Leah has given up everything, just so that she could exist for her imprint, Rosalie, who is afraid to let her in. "Why are you crying?" She asks curiously, so i take a deep breath, trying to gather my strength. "Because...you cant, so ill cry for you."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters and blah, blah, blah.**

**-Sorry, yesterday i posted the wrong story, but here's the real one.  
**

**A/N: Alright, I know I probably shouldn't have posted this story, but I couldn't help it. Just a heads up, I haven't really planned out the whole story so it might end up like my other stories, which are still in progress. I could stop at any moment but just try to be patient with me. I started writing this after I heard the opening credits to The United States of Tara, love that show! Read and Review!**

**Epilogue**

**Watching You, Loving You**

I watch her from afar, loving her from a distance. I've memorized every little detail in her features; her long silky hair, that wraps around her shoulders like a curtain. The way her lips, that remind me so much of cherry blossoms, pout, whenever she's thinking about me. Those fierce, yet sad and scared eyes, that glares through my soul, because she knows that I'm watching her. Her pearl, alabaster skin, which looks so soft, that I just want to reach out and hold and caress her. Her skin is like the sun, and I desperately want her rays to envelope me like a blanket, keeping me warm and safe. Those godly hands that have the ability to crush every student in this cafeteria, but could more than likely provide the gentlest of touches, which I so desperately want to feel on my body. And then those legs of hers; they're long, slender, and taunt me with every move she makes. I want to haul them over my shoulder, while taking her over and over again, giving her more pleasure than that big teddy bear could ever provide. I can see the want in her eyes, the desire to be near me, to know me and be with me, but she's scared. She's afraid of the consequences, because there are always consequences. She's afraid of what she might lose, her family; I don't have to worry about that though, because I've already lost everything. I've given up my family, my friends, basically my life; just so that I can live and exist for her.

She has beauty that is unparallel; it rivals that of the mighty Aphrodite, but she also embodies the wisdom of Athena. She's complex; her cold hard exterior emanates dominance, and respect, yet there is something there that is indescribable. She's fierce, yes, but nothing I can't handle. Both human males and females, find her beauty intimidating and her attitude overwhelming; unlike them, it only draws me in more. But that's just what's on the outside; in the inside, she's not cold, she's not confident, or any of that. In the inside, she's just a scared little girl, who just so happens to be an immortal vampire; though in my eyes, she's more human than these pathetic people could ever dream of. I want to know everything about her; what makes her cry, smile, laugh, yell, and I want to be the one who makes her do those things. I try to hide my thoughts from the mind reader, Edward, but I'm not so sure that I'm doing a good job at it; I know that they know.

With each passing day, I see that she is unhappy, and that her marriage is crumbling. I can feel it every time they argue; the pain she suffers is unbearable, and I hate that I'm the cause of it. I don't approach her, because it is what she desires, and who am I to deny her that? So I watch her, loving her from afar, until the day she allows me to be her existence; the day she allows me to love her. She is my heart, my soul, and my life force .She is my imprint and a forbidden love; she is Rosalie Hale.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I tend to have a weird way of writing. Sometimes I write later chapter first and then I feed off of those in order to make the first few chapter, so it takes me longer to post. But I'm not gonna bore you with my weirdness. Please read and review!**

**Flashbacks of a Fool**

I'm sitting here, in this shit-hole motel, mulling over the past two months or so of my pathetic life. I've been lying is this bed for the past six hours, thinking about the pain, hurt, and betrayal I feel towards my family.

How do you just shun your own flesh and blood, your family? And all because they imprinted on the "enemy."

Yes, my family left me...pushed me away, and banished me from the homeland.

People I loved, trusted, and who I thought loved me, but I was wrong. I was so very wrong.

**Flashback**

"She's forbidden, Leah! A parasite, a god-forbidden mistake, and I won't allow you to see her!" Sam roared, trembling and towering over me as my "family stood by and watched.

We were in the Elders Den, a large hut like structure; I was kneeling in front of Sam, while my Elders sat behind him in the shadows. Paul and Embry were grasping me by the arm, just under the armpit, forcing me to submit. My head was bowed, my hair completely foreshadowing the rage that was no doubt written all over my face; I was faintly aware of my body trembling and pulsing with anger.

"She's not a mistake! She my imprint..my destiny...my life, and I love her! I spat, watching Sam pacing back and forth, and then let out a crazed laugh.

"I see...so you love her , do you? He said mockingly, making my blood boil even more.

"Okay, well ill make it easy and give you a choose." "Its either us or her, but choose wisely because it could mean banishment if you choose wrongly."

"You can't do that!" I practically barked, lunging forward slightly, but was pulled back just as fast.

"Oh I can, and I will!" "Look around you , Leah. Not only am I Alpha, but I have the Elders, as well as the others on my side...who do have, huh?"

I looked around, gazing upon the all the angry faces, well all except for Seth and Jake; they both had a sympathetic look on their faces. I gave them a pleading look, silently begging for them say something...to help me, but they just turned their heads. And then I looked at my mother; I stared at my beautiful, loving mother and replied...

"Mother, please? Please don't let them do this!" And the look she gave me told me that she really did want to help, but wanting and actually doing are two totally different concepts.

"Like I said, Leah...who do you have?" He stopped his pacing momentarily, and pointed right in my face. "Its time you choose, so what's it gonna be!"

I looked upwards, searching through the small cracks of furs that allowed small glints of light to emanate through the Den. I closed my eyes, letting the image of my "mistake," and my destiny wash over me. I reopened my eyes, looked around again, trying to memorize the faces of all the people I still loved, because I knew that this would be the last time I would ever see them again.

"I choose her." I said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I stared into the eyes of my ex-lover and soon to be enemy. How I could have ever loved him was beyond me, because at that very moment, I completely despised him.

"Typical," he chuckled darkly. "Your waste, Leah, just like that fucking leech!"

Then it happened; I completely lost all the control I was holding onto. He could talk about me all he wanted, but I wasn't gonna sit there and let him talk down upon MY imprint. So I phased, and the force of the phase sent Paul and Embry flying backwards, completely ripping and toppling the hut. I tore through its remnants, and lunged at Sam, who stood stock still under the few tattered rags of the many furs that once aligned the huts walls; that arrogant smile plastered on his face all the while.

Looking back, I realized it was a mistake to try and challenge an Alpha, but I was angry and I couldn't control myself.

I was few feet away from Sam as I lunged, when I was hit with the most intense force I had ever felt; Sam had phased, sending me right into a huge tree. I immediately unphased, when I collided with the tree; it was still standing but barely. I sat up on wobbly arms, and dislodged a rather large piece of wood from my side. It had punctured my lungs, but instantly healed, leaving a deep scar in its wake; a scar I would never forget.

I was pulled to my feet by my neck, and stared into the eyes of a naked, furious Sam, all the while gasping for air.

"You disgust me1" "You're disgrace to your family, to your pack, and to your people...and you're no longer welcome here." He said with no emotion what so ever, and finished his sentenced with a quick punched to my stomach, forcing me to my knees. He threw my spare clothes at me, along with the rest of my belongings, which had all been convientely packed prior to the meeting, and then told me to leave and never come back.

**End flashback**

I shook my head, forcing back those repressed memories, but no matter how hard I tried, they were always there in the back of my mind, gnawing at me.

None of this was unfamiliar to me; in fact, it was almost routine for me to sit around and wallow in my own self pity and longing. So with that realization, I decided to let my mind wonder to a somewhat happier memory; a memory where it all began.

I remember like it was yesterday.

**Flashback.**

I was wiping down the windows at P.A Fabrics, a clothing store at Port Angeles. Ma needed some extra help after I killed my dad. I say killed because I did in fact kill my father when I phased for the first time. Everyone tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't control it, but there was no denying what happened. Anyway, I had been working here for about two months or so; it's kind of a shitty jobs, but its money and it does have its perks. Like the fifty percent employee discount, which I so desperately need, because let's face it, I go through clothes like a fat kid goes through cake. And then there's the fact that I get to goof off with Angela for a few hours a day. She's a real nice girl; shy, smart, funny and pretty; the perfect candidate for a best friend.

Some skater kids were just about to walk out with a few freshly bought pair of skinny jeans, or as I like to call them...dick cutters.

"Thank you for shopping at P.A, and good luck!" I waved them farewell, gaining a few confused looks.

"Good luck with what?" The tallest and lankest of the bunched asked. He had on a pair of red skinny jeans, black skull printed VanS, shaggy hair with a D.C hat, and a black ZooYork t-shirt; the typical skater wear.

_Good luck with your pocket-balls...and with having children in the future._ I thought, and inwardly chuckled at my own humor.

"Just..good luck with everything." I replied nonchantly, continuing my window work. They looked at each other confusedly, shrugged, and then went on their way.

"Ah man, now I'm gonna have to order some more jeans!" A unhappy Angela whined, shifting through a few boxes of inventory.

"I could have told you that, Ang. They come in here like every...I immediately stiffened as I got of whiff of the most sickeningly sweet scent; it was vampires, or more specifically it was the Cullen's. I whipped my head back towards the window, and I felt my body tremble when my eyes locked onto Bella...and her two leeches; they were about to cross the street.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Angela came up, putting a hand on my shoulder, making me relax, while she gazed out the window.

"Nothing, it's just...a complication."

"Oh Bella!" I let out a low growl , when she said her name and started knocking on the window.

"Why do you always act like that towards her? You might actually like her once you get to know her."

_I highly doubt that. She's a manipulative, whiney bitch, and a leech lover!_ I thought angrily, trying to keep all traces of annoyance from my face. But looking back, I actually regret those words, because Bella was going to be my rock, my savior.

I watched Bella look around dumbly, as the other two sniffed the air, wrinkled their noses, and then immediately met my eyes.

I eyed the smallest one first. She small, had short, spiky hair, and she kind of reminded me of a pixie or a fairy. She then did something I wasn't expecting; she actually smiled at me. I tore my gaze away from her, and studied the blonde next to her; I started from the bottom and worked my way up.

She had long slender legs, which were cover by a pair of white skinny jeans, and had on a pair of black stilettos. Her waist was impossibly slim, with perfect hip proportion. Her chest was ample, barely covered by the v-neck, baby like halter top, which stopped just below her belly button, giving me a peek at her wash board abs. Her arms were slender as well, but also muscular, and were covered by a thin low rise black bubble jacket. Her hair almost looked like silk, as it framed her porcelain like face. I looked at her lips, which were plump and in a straight thin line, but then I made the mistake of looking directly into her eyes. I stared into those honey-suckle eyes, head spinning, and heart pounding as I felt myself being pulled into oblivion; it was like I was staring right into the sun. And then there was that moment; that moment where I felt the cords in my heart being rearrange, or like my body was being reanimated.

That one moment completely obliterated my life, but at the same time it rebirthed it; it felt like I was being reborn again. Like I just opened my eyes for the first time, and saw my life in a whole nother light. There was only one thing on my mind; one thing I wanted to do, and that was to love _her._

The tinkling of the stores bell, brought me out of my daze and I noticed that Angela had went outside to greet them.

I took a chance at glancing in_ her_ direction again. She was still standing on the opposite side walk, stock still, hands dangling at her sides, while her eyes bore into mine. I could tell by her posture, by the way her lips parted, how her chest heaved and by that far away look, that she too had felt it; she felt that connection, that undeniable pull.

She suddenly whipped her head around, staring at the pixie, who had hand on her shoulder, silently asking her what was wrong. She turned back to me, glared, and then took off as fast as her human pace would let her.

I could hear her in my head, asking herself what just happened over and over again. And then my own reality set in; I just imprinted, and on a vampire at that.

**End flashback.**

I knew it was forbidden, that it was taboo, so I tried to hide my thoughts from the others. I was doing a good job at first, but then I slipped up one day, while I was on patrol with the Pack, and well, the rest is just history.

I haven't talked to my imprint. Not since the morning of my slip up, which she caused. And I honestly wouldn't call it talking, because it was more like a one-sided quarrel.

**Flashback**

I'm walking along the La Push beach, while the other patrol around the Res; the beach is completely deserted, so I don't have to worry about being seen.

I felt a tug at my large wolf heart, and realized it was _her_; she was on her way and she was angry. I quickly made my way towards the treaty line, being careful not to be seen by humans or by my pack, and prayed that they didn't hear or feel any of my emotions. But that's just wishing for too much.

I stopped by a nearby bush, unphased and put on the small vest and a pair of basketball shorts that had been attached to my front legs. I stepped out and was immediately met with a icy glare from Rosalie Hale. I stopped in front of her, taking caution to the line, and just stood there staring at her. But all caution and acknowledgment of the line was banished on her part, because she yanked me by the vest, which was the only thing covering my tatas, and forced me to stare right into the sun.

"What did you do me...what is this!" I felt my feet dangling in the air, as she began shaking me. I heard a loud howl in the distance, telling me that they had smelt her, that they knew she was here, so I panicked.

"Rose...I started out, but noticed she flinched at the name.

"Don't call me that...don't you ever call me that!" My heart sank at her words.

"Rosalie...I corrected myself, but it still didn't remove that vicious look on her face.

"They're coming...you have to go. If they see you, if they see this...I pointed towards her hands, which were behind the line, tightly grasping my vest. They'll kill you." I whispered painfully; I didn't even want to think about that.

She furrowed her brows, and then shook her head "no."

"Not until you tell me what happening to me!" My heart was beating so fast, and it almost matched the pace at which the pack was running; they were close.

I closed my eyes, as I felt the tears welling in them.

"Please...I choked out, finally opening my eyes, and stared at the soft angelic like face of Rosalie. I gently grasped her wrist, making her flinch momentarily.

"You have to leave...they're almost here...please!" The lump in my throat came out as a chocked sob, and I felt her hands slightly tremble under my grasp.

She let go, and I landed in a heap on the ground. _Almost here! _ I looked at her pleadingly, as she just stood there staring, while they came closer and closer.

"ROSE...RUN!" And then everything just seem to go in slow motion. I turned my head just in time to see a brown giant ball of fur, thudding straight towards us. I didn't even think; I pushed myself up, turned around, phasing as I did so, and used my head to push Jake, who was lunging in the air. His body collided with a large boulder, and he let out a small yelp of pain.

I heard a loud hiss from behind me, as Sam stepped out of the brush. I turned my head towards Rose, who was in a defensive stance, and barked, telling her to leave. She straightened her posture at the sound, and gave me a blank stare. I nodded my head and let out a whine; she stood there for moment, but soon turned into a blur as she ran towards the woods.

I gave a sigh of relief, and then returned my attention back to Sam.

"Stand down, Leah!" The Alpha wolf barked, making my body tremble with rage, as I bared my teeth at him. I contemplated my next move; I could stand down OR I could fight.

"Don't, Leah!" I turned towards my brother, Seth; he was in his human form, and I could see the tears flowing down his face.

I thought about the later, but I didn't want to see him hurting, so I unphased. I collapsed under my own weight from exhaustion; I didn't even have time to catch my breath before Paul and Embry were on me. They retrained me, and the way they were handling me made me feel like a savage, like I was the enemy, and I later realized that I was.

**End flashback**

I let out a loud puff of frustration as I peered at the alarm clock; it was 6:05am.

"Another sleepless night...ah well, might as well just get ready for school."


	3. English Antics

**A/N: So yeah, I've been kind of busy...and lazy, but here it is. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. I look forward to many more.**

**English Antics**

I trudge through the hallways of Fork's High, groggily, receiving a few waves and nods from the few friends I've managed to make since I've been here.

My phone vibrates, and I smirk when the lyrics to "You don't know my name" by Alicia Keys, echoes through my ears. It's a little inside joke between _her_ and I.

And when I say her, I'm actually referring to Bella Swan, my savior, my rock, and my family.

After the whole "banishment" ordeal, I ended up wondering and sleeping in some nearby woods; it wasn't too far from where Bella stayed, which would have explained that smell…._vampires._ So being the reckless, stupid girl that she is, she decides to take a walk in the woods one day. I smelt her before I actually saw her, and my heart started thudding against my chest when I got a small whiff of Rosalie's scent; I instantly thought she was with her. But I soon realized that she wasn't with her. Bella had a contact scent, something she got from Edward or just from being near Rose, and that realization ate at my chest, making my stomach twist with disappointment.

She approached me cautiously, saying that Edward sensed me nearby and that she was worried. She asked why I was out here alone, and me being the bitch that I am, totally lashed out at her, telling her to fuck off because it was none of her business. Unfortunately, Bella doesn't get deterred so easily; she's actually quite stubborn. She ignored the oh so obvious glares and protest that were being throw at her, and pestered me until caved in. We sat in the woods for hours, just talking and confiding in each other. She offered me a home cook meal, a shower, a few clothes(even though they were a bit snug), and even offered to let me stay with her, but not before she talk to Charlie first. She practically begged Charlie to let me stay, and he did.

Charlie and Bella are alike in many ways; they're both stubborn, clumsy, awkward, and way too curious. So I wasn't too surprised when he asked me what had happened between me and my "family." I really didn't feel like reliving those awful memories, so I politely told him that I didn't want to talk about it, and so we just left it at that.

So yeah, Bella really came through for me; she saved me and took me in when no one else wood. Well, except for Angela of course; she would no doubt try to help me, if she did in fact know that I was homeless, but I knew her parents wouldn't allow some stranger into their house. They never really like me, and I cant fathom why. _Whatever._

I look at the large screen of my Iphone, and grin at the text that's displayed.

**BxoxoE: ? didn't u call n wake me up!**

I just shook my head. That's so like her, blaming me for her negligence.

**LoneWolf: ?, and have u bite my head off! I think not.**

**BxoxoE: Yeah, ur probably right, but u still could've called! (pout):**

I couldn't do anything but laugh; sometimes she acts like a big baby.

**LoneWolf: Ok, I'm sorry Bells….u forgive me?**

**BxoxoE: I'll forgive u on 1 condition.**

**LoneWolf: And ?'s that?**

**BxoxoE: Sleep over 2nite…plzzzzzz?**

I sighed. I already knew why she wanted me to spend the night; it was always the same thing with her. She would try to get me to talk about Rose, which I really didn't have a problem with because I could talk about her all day, but what would really make me not want to spend the night was her schemes. She would always have some little "idea" or come up with some type of "plan" to get me to talk to Rose. I mean the girls obsessed! She had tons of scripts and notebooks that gave specific details about how I should approach her and what I should say. Its freakin nuts!

**LoneWolf: Idk, it depends..n u know ? I'm talking bout! Besides, don't u spend ur nights with ur little mind reader? (smirk)**

**BxoxoE: Cum on…plzzzz? I promise ill b good!….n very funny! (blushing) I don't spend EVERY night with him….besides, he's going on a hunting trip 2nite n wont b back til 2morrow morning.**

**LoneWolf: (sigh) I'll think about it…n u might want to hurry up, ur like 10 mins late.**

**BxoxE: K, ill c u n a bit.**

**English**

Im sitting in the back of my class, AP-English Literature, trying not to stare holes into the back of Rosalie's head; she really hates when I do that. Her "siblings," Alice and Jasper, are also in this class. I haven't talked to any of them, but from what I've observed and from what Bella tells me, Alice seems a bit more "open" She's a bit quirky and weird, but she also seems nice. There's really nothing I can say about Jasper, except that he seems rigid…all the time. I know about their "special talents," and unique eating habits, which is a bit of a shock, but I'm glad that they're different in that aspect.

The teacher is going on and on about some huge project revolving around Romeo + Juliet, which we just watched a few days ago. Everybody huffed; everybody except for the Cullen's that is. And I kind of envied the fact that they're immortal and they're about 10 times smarter than anyone in here, so stuff like this was definitely a breeze for them. I truly hated this class, and if it wasn't for the fact that Rose was in here, I probably would've switched classes. I mean, it's the beginning of the semester and he's already bring out the heavy artillery?

He ends his constant ramblings by suggesting we get into small groups of two's or three's, since it's a group project. _Obviously._ I take a glance at the sun again and I'm immediately met with pure liquid gold. She gives me this familiar look; it's a look of confusion and want. I recognize that look and it's a look of debate; she having an inner debate with herself. She wants to be in my group, near me, with me, but she's too scared to voice her wants out loud. And even though I knew it was coming, I still felt that tinge of anger and jealousy as she turned towards her siblings, silently telling me she already chose her group.

I let out a huff of frustration and started pulling at my hair. I wanted to scream, to kick and yell, and just beg her to be brave. I wanted to tell her to go with what she's feeling, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't force her to want me or make her do anything; she had to do that for herself.

So I sat there like an idiot, staring longingly at the one person I hated and loved. I was the only person without a group member, well, that is until Bella showed up. She came in blushing as usual, handed the teacher her late slip, and did as she was instructed; to find a group. Unsurprisingly, her first instinct was to look for the Cullen's, but she soon realized that they were full, so she immediately sought out my face. She gave me a big cheeky grin, to which I rolled my eyes and returned, and then made her way towards me.

I watched Rosalie's reaction, because I already know what's gonna happen, it never fells. Like so many other times, Bella gives me a friendly peck on the cheek and then embraces me into a tight hug as she takes a seat next to me. I hear a low hiss, and turn my head towards Rosalie. Sure enough, she's giving Bella's back a icy glare. The look on her face is priceless and I couldn't do anything but laugh, which seemed to get her attention. Her face softens, almost shamefully and then she turns around. And even though I'm pretty sure Vampires cant blush, something tells me that's exactly what she would be doing if she could. A "flustered" Rosalie is something that I rarely see and something I wouldn't mind seeing more often.

I always wondered if Bella's over affectionate behavior was...well, intentional. But the confused look she was giving me told me otherwise.

"What? What's so funny?" She said, pulling back even more to look me in the face.

Yeah, she was completely oblivious.

"Nothing Bella, absolutely nothing." My eyes flickered towards Rosalie again, which earned me a sly smirk and nudge from Bella_. Great, here we go!_

"Ah, so that it, huh? Still haven't made a move on the Mighty Rosalie?" She whispered, even though she knew they could hear her.

"No, and I'm not going to...at least not until I feel like she's ready."

"Pfft, good luck with that one! I've known Rosalie for about a year, and she's the most stubborn girl ever! So you just might be waiting a LONG time."

"I don't care, id wait forever if I have to."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Rosalie's eyes connected with mine; like always, they conveyed several different emotions. The most obvious was fear, and then I noticed happiness, sadness and longing. But then everything just did a complete 180; the air became heavy with desire.

You want to know the one thing that sucks about imprinting? Once you imprint, your hormones just go berserk. They become unstable and the slightest thing could trigger your arousal. A Touch, a whisper, a word or sometimes nothing. And the fact that we haven't consummated the whole "bonding" thing, just makes it 10 times worse. Sex, love, want, and protect are the only things you think about for 24 hours a day. You want to mark them as your own in every way possible; physically showing everyone that they're yours and yousr only. When it comes to imprints, its best to claim them or mark them as soon as possible, otherwise you might have to deal with the whole territorial thing, or basically you just become this overprotective, hormonal, sex-crazed, shell of a perosn. It's really quite frustrating, but luckily I've learned to somewhat control my instincts...well until now that is.

"Dammit! Can't you two control your freakin libidos? I feel like I'm gonna explode!" "And jasper is so not helping right now!"

She was right, he really wasn't helping. I could smell her in the air; I was so drunk off of her scent that I could practically taste her on my tongue. And that familiar throbbing between my leg intensified, sending an comfortable amount of dew right in the middle of my panties. God, I was so turned on right now, and the way she was staring at me told me that she knew it.

I could faintly hear several of my classmates squirming and moaning in their chairs. I had to get a hold of the situation, so I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves but her scent hit me full force. I let out of throaty growl as my chest heaved and pulsed. I heard three distinct purring sounds that was emanating from the Cullen table, and then a low hiss from Rosalie. It was almost as if she was... warning them? What the fuck!

"Look, one of ya'll better drop them damn panties or just stop with the bullshit, cause I for one am getting REAL tired of all this sexual frustration!" I was aware of Bella's rambling, but I was too focused on Rosalie, who was biting her lip, and Alice and Jasper, who were currently asking to be excused, but not before I heard Alice stifle a giggle at Bella's words. Rosalie averted her eyes from me to glare at her sister, effectively breaking our connection. I could tell she was embarrassed, and like I said before, a flustered Rosalie is something I wouldn't mind seeing more. So with that thought in mind, I gave Bella a mischievous smile and replied...

"Well, it's not my fault she keeps giving me those 'fuck me' eyes. If that's what she wants, then I'm more than willing and happy to give it to her."

Rosalie turned towards me with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth in shock. Oh yeah, she was definitely flustered. I heard a faint giggle from the doorway, and I watched as Rosalie once again glared at her sister as they retreated from the classroom.

**Gym**

Its second period, Gym, and I'm currently talking with Angela about work, but something caught her eye.

"Um, I think Alice Cullen is coming over here."

I turned my head and sure enough, Alice was indeed walking towards us. Angela Politely excused herself, and I stood there looking a like an idiot.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled and extended her hand almost eagerly.

"I'm pretty sure I know who you are by now, Alice." I chuckled lightly as she tilted her head curiously and then smiled, all the while shaking my hand.

"Isn't it forbidden for you to be talking to me?" I teased, earning an amused look from Alice.

"Isn't it forbidden for you to love my sister?" She said smugly, giving me a cheeky grin.

"True...so what can I help you with today?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to talk is all."

"So, you're the 'future seeing' vampire, right?"

"Yes, indeed I am, and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I eyed her questionably, silently telling her to continue. "Usually when I look into someone's future, it's clear, but it's also subjective, meaning it could change depending on that persons decisions. Anyway, I've been looking into Rose's future, since she and Emmet have been fighting a lot, but every time I look, there's nothing there.

"What do you mean THERE NOTHING THERE! You mean she's like dead or something!" I was in full blown panic mode.

"Calm down, Leah, people are staring!" She whispering now, eyes darting from left to right. "Look, I was a little worried at first, but I realized it had something to do with you." I gave her a confused look.

"Well, a lot of times when I search for Bella's future, I can't see anything either, but it only happens when she's with you or when she used to hand with Jacob.

My heart clenched at the word "Jacob." He abandoned me, but I still missed him...missed them.

"So, there is a chance that she and I might be together?" My heart swelled at the idea and I couldn't help that stupid grin that spread across my face. I'm pretty sure I was looking like an idiot but whatever!

"Possibly." she said with a smile. "But remember, my visions are subjective, and sometimes I see her with Emmet, but mostly, I don't see anything. It all depends on her, Leah, and we both know how stubborn she can be."

"Oh trust me, I know!"

"So, isn't this some sort of implication for you and your family?"

I chucked sadly at the thought of them. "yeah, I suppose it would implicate things if I indeed had a family, or pack for that matter.

"What do you mean 'if'? I know you have a family and a pack."

"Yeah, IHAD a pack and I HAD a family, but you know how it is...ya know, 'she's forbidden' and whatnot." She was still staring at me like I was crazy. "Basically they gave me an ultimatum. It was either them or her, and as you can see, I picked her."

"Oh wow..just WOW! We all thought that it was some sort of trick when you started going here, but now I know why."

"Well since you're here, I assume everyone else is fully aware of the situation?"

"Yeah, everyone else knew right after it happened, since Rosalie told us, but she seemed hesitant to tell Edward and Emmet, so she didn't say anything, but they just recently found out."

"And here I thought that I was doin a good job at hiding my thoughts."

"So you know about Edward?" She seemed really shocked by this, eventhoughI just told her I knew about her powers as well.

"Yeah, Bella told me, and I can feel it when he tries to force his way into my head. I'm fairly good at blocking my thoughts, but I guess I wasn't good enough?"

"Oh no, that's not how he found out, he said you're practically impossible to read. It's your emotions that gave it away, and when they get the best of you, he reads into Jaspers thoughts."

"Ah, I almost forgot about Jasper.

"Yeah, Jasper says that your emotions are sometimes too overwhelming, and from what I've felt during last period, i think it's safe to say that he's right."

I groaned in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about that, but I really can't help it when she stares at me like that."

"Oh trust me, Rosalie's no better. She's the real reason why Edward and Emmet found out."

"Really, how so?"

"Well, you remember that one time in the cafeteria when Edward started yelling at her? I nodded my head. I definitely remembered that day. I was sitting at the table with Angela, Bella and some of our other friends, when I felt Rosalie's eyes on me. I turned to acknowledge her, but then Edward started yelling at her like an idiot.

"She was trying not to think about you, but her thoughts slipped and he heard everything."

"So, that's why he and Emmet looked so pissed off?"

"Yeah, let just say that that wasn't such a good day for Rose and Emmet. They started arguing over everything since then."

I suddenly started to feel even more guilty after this realization.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Alice. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You don't need to be sorry for anything. None of this was intentional, so it can't be helped." She reached and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes, Emmet is upset, but he loves Rose and he'd do anything to make her happy, even if he's not in the picture."

It was silent for a moment; it wasn't pleasant but it wasn't unwelcoming either.

"So, I guess its save to assume that you're serious about my sister?"

"Like a heart attack."

"So, when are you gonna talk to her?"

"Whenever I feel like she's ready. She's still hesitant and unsure, and I don't want to force anything on her."

She huffed out a long sigh. "You guys are unbelievable, you know that, right?"

"I can imagine." I gave her a big goofy grin.

"Well since you're not gonna talk to her, you should at least come over sometime."

"Why? If I just said that I wasn't gonna talk to her, why would I come over to your house, where she just so happens to live?"

"Oh come on! You don't even have to see her, you'll be my company!" She was giving me this pleading look. "Pretty please?"

"I don't know, you guys might try to kill me." That comment earned me a gentle shove to the arm. "Seriously though, I really don't think your family wants me there."

"Are you kidding me! My mom and dad are practically dying to meet you!"

"And the others? Edward and Emmet, how do they feel about it?" I watched as all the excitement was drained from her body.

"I'll admit that Emmet probably wouldn't be too thrilled about it, but I don't think he would ever make you feel unwelcome. As for Edward, he wouldn't like it either, but he really can't say too much since he's kind of in the same situation as you...ya know, with Bella being human in whatnot."

I silently debated this for a moment. I would like to meet their parents, but I'm really not looking forward to any and all drama that might revolve around it.

"I won't promise anything, but I'll think about it."

Yay! Goody, goody, goody!" She was bouncing up and down now, and practically threw herself at me in an attempt to bring me into a hug. I was a bit taken back by her sudden show of affection, but I returned the embrace.

As I embraced her, a sudden thought popped into my head.

"Alice, what the hell happened in class today? Why did you have to leave with Jasper?" She smiled sheepishly; almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Um yeah, we had to go hunt." She was looking away, scratching at the base of her neck.

I was beyond confused. Did it have to do with my wolf smell? Did I really smell that bad?

"What, is my scent that repulsive that you had to leave?" I said somewhat irritably.

"Um, actually it's the exact opposite, which is strange since it should repulse me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know the details, but ever since you imprinted on Rose, your scent has become rather appealing to all of us. You can't tell the difference? How do I smell to you?"

I hadn't really noticed or thought about it before, but as I inhaled her scent, I realized that she didn't smell bad; she actually smelt quite refreshing.

"Wow, yeah I totally see the difference. I wonder why that is?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with my family being so close-knit. A lot of the times when vampires are in a close coven, like ours, we tend to form a certain 'connection'.

"Connection?"

"Yeah, it's like we become in tune with one another. So when one us finds a mate, it's like we all want to claim that person as our own. Vampires are very dominant and territorial creatures. One way we show our dominance is by 'marking' or 'claiming' our possessions. Rosalie has yet to mark/claim you, so it's almost like you're up for grabs.

"So, it's a dominant thing? Kind of like you all imprinted on me?"

"Yes and no. Has Bella ever mentioned anything about being a 'singer'?"

"Yeah, she said something about her blood calling out to Edward?"

"Exactly, but it doesn't just call out to Edward, it calls out to all of us."

"Well, what does that have to do with me?"

"Your similar, but it's not your blood that calls out, it's your scent. The scent of your arousal to be exact." Okay, I was definitely blushing now.

"I think I get it. So, the only time you feel that 'connection' or that need to dominate is when I'm aroused?"

"Yup, that sounds about right. So ya know, you might want to tone that down a bit, unless you want to be ravished by a group of horney vampires?" She winked at me, which was making me a bit uncomfortable.

"No, I think I'll pass on that, but you really should be telling Rosalie that, she's the one that always gives me those bedroom eyes."

"I' ll be sure to tell her that."

I let all of that information sink into my brain, and a sudden realization hit me in the head.

"So, Bella's blood sing to all of you, huh?" She nodded her frantically; almost too eagerly, and a felt a sly grin creep onto my face "Has Edward dealt with that whole 'claiming' thing yet?"

We both looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles. "No, but he better do it soon or one of us just might do it for him, if you get my drift?" She nudged me again as I shook my head in disbelief.

"So, since we're officially friends and maybe even more, I figured we could go shopping sometime?"

I immediately groaned. Bella warned me plenty of times about Alice's shopping addiction, and I did not want to become part of it.

"Alice, shopping really isn't my thing. Besides, I work in a clothing store so I really don't need any more clothes."

"Yeah, but your style is so...so Bella. Come on, please? It'll really impress Rose." She hit me with a puppy dog pout and the magic word, Rosalie; how could I resist that? 

"I'll think about it." Something told me that I was really gonna hate myself after I said that.

"Yay, this is gonna be so awesome!"

Yup, I was definitely gonna regret those words.


	4. Like Sin and Punishment?

**A/N: Hello my little sugar-muffins! It's been a while and I missed you guy's so very much! I had finals last week , so I couldn't really write or post anything due to my extreme study habits and whatnot. I thank you all for adding me to your favs, alerts and all the reviews I've gotten so far, its highly appreciated. Here you go, please read and review!**

**Like Sin and Punishment?**

"So you're coming over, right?" An overly excited Bella asks as we stand in line for lunch.

"Yes, I'm coming over, but it won't be until later. I do have to work for a living, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I still don't understand why you moved out, Charlie didn't mind you staying."

"Yeah, but I just felt like I was imposing and I'd just rather stay to myself right now, ya know what I mean?"

"Its because of Rosalie, isn't it?" She sighs and shakes her head. "I get that you're all hung up over her, but you don't have get all "emo" on me and start pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, Bella. I just need…..time to myself…time to figure things out."

"fine, whatever…..you get off early tonight, right?"

"Yup, Ang and Jess are suppose to close up for me, so I'll probably be at your house around 7:30ish?"

"Sounds good to me."

I start grabbing random selections of food and stuff them on my plate, which gains few strange looks from some of the other students.

_Whatever._

You wanna know another thing I hate about imprinting or just being a wolf in general? The hunger, that's what I hate. My metabolism has completely changed; its ten times faster than a normal girls metabolism.

I suppose it's both a gift and a curse since I can eat whatever I want and not get fat, but there's also the downsides. Like the fact that I'm hungry...ALL THE TIME, and the damage it does to my pockets; its seems like I'm stocking up on food every other day. And then there's the constant staring, which I've grown accustom to, but I still try to tone it down a bit at school; getting the average portion of food...plus a little extra.

I pay for my lunch and make an attempt to sit at my regular table with Ang and the rest of the crew, but Bella stops me.

"You uh, you should come sit with me at the Cullen table."

I look towards the said table and receive a fierce glare from Rosalie, Edward, and a passive look from Emmet.

"I'm good." I attempt to sit down again, but she once again stops me.

"Come on, it won't be that bad...I'll be there with you."

"No Bella, it's obvious that she doesn't want me over there. I mean look at her face."

She turns towards the table, and eyes Rosalie before making a "clicking" sound with her tongue. "Rose is just being Rose, she always looks like that."

I glance at her table again and notice that her face softens a bit. "I don't know, Emmet and Edward are gonna be there, and I really don't want to cause any trouble."

"It'll be fine." Bella says, drawing out each word as she tries tugging me towards_ that_ table."Come on, Leah! I'll be there with you, I promise!"

"Yeah, me too." I slightly jump at the familiar voice emanating from behind me. I turn around and I'm immediately greeted by a smiling Alice and a rigid Jasper.

"Hello Leah, are you joining us for lunch today?" It's a question and it even sounds like a request, but in the back of mind I know it's pretty much a demand.

"Nope, I don't think it's such a good idea, Alice."

She tilts her head to the side, curiously, and then gives a sly smile.

"Hmm, that's unfortunate...'cause I do." And with that said, she begins dragging me towards the table against my will. I know it'll probably look weird having a girl, who's half my size, drag me to the other side of the cafeteria, so I have no choice but to follow.

"Alice, what the hell are doing!" food begins to spill over my plate as I try to nudge out of her hold, but ignores my protest ,along with Bella and just keeps moving forward. I look towards Japer, who's walking right behind us with two trays of "human" food in his hands. I mouth the words "help me" but he just gives me a sympathetic smile.

One step, two step, three step; I begin counting out each step I take before I reach the gallows, matching each step with the beat of my heart. It's on overdrive and its reminds me of the sound of battle drums; I'm scared shitless.

And then as we make an abrupt stop at the Cullen table, I come face to face with Aphrodite herself.

You know that saying "the calm before the storm?" Yeah, that's exactly what it felt like as we silently stared at each other; it was calm, but at the same time I knew something bad was going to happen.

I was so enraptured by her presence that I hadn't realized that I was the only one still standing until Alice practically yanked me to my seat; I heard Rosalie's sharp intake of air. _At least I'm not the only one that's nervous._

_"_Guy's , this is Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Edward, Jasper, Emmet and I'm pretty sure you know Rosalie." She's smiling in a teasing way and I can't help but hate her for how smug she's acting. _Stupid pixie!_

Everyone except for Edward and Rosalie nods their head; she's doing everything in her power not to look at me. I expected this from Edward and even figured she'd probably act that way towards me, but it still hurts. I mean even Emmet nodded at me, which is a surprise all in its own, so why can't she be a little more...I don't know, humble, inviting?

The table becomes deathly quiet, and more than a little awkward as we all look at one another.

I can feel her eyes on me every now and then, while I begin to figure my food with my spork. The silence is becoming too unbearable and its making me lose my appetite; I just want to get the hell up outta here!

Emmet clears his throat awkwardly, getting everyone's attention.

"So, you're the girl who stole my Rosie's heart?"

I immediately felt myself stiffen, along with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella; I felt my throat tighten at his words. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I'd rather it happen later.

I can tell he was serious, but the sound of his voice and that awkward smile, told me that he was also trying to lighten up the mood.

"Emmet!" Alice hisses under her breath, while Rosalie glares at the side of his face.

"What? It's gonna have to come out sooner or later. Besides, I'm only trying to lighten things up a bit...no harm done, right?"

Alice opens her mouth to protest, but I cut her off.

"No, its fine Alice, really. I mean he deserves to know, right?" Everyone seems hesitant, including myself, but it need to be said.

"Emmet, this thing between Ros..alie and I is something that I couldn't control. Imprinting is spontaneous; it can happen at any moment."

It was becoming more awkward with each passing moment.

"Nah, it's cool, well it's not cool, but I understand. It doesn't make it hurt any less, but I still get it." I hate myself even more right now; he looks like sad little boy and it's all because of me. But everyone seems a bit more relaxed now.

"So you really gonna eat all of that?"

Everyone is staring at me as he says this, and I can't help the blush that makes its way up my neck. That definitely got Rosalie's attention, making me blush even more.

"Um, well..." I was about to explain the whole "hunger" issue, but Edwards angry voice stops me in my tracks.

"This is absurd! Are we really gonna sit here, drink tea and have freakin crumpets, and act like this isn't a problem!"

"Edward, what's gotten into you !"

"Her Bella! This mutt..she's are enemy and..." I was about one second away from ripping that bastards head off, but luckily and surprisingly, Rosalie steps in. '

She nearly jumps over the table at Edward, and that pure anger in her eyes just makes her look even more beautiful.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that! You don't know her, and you damn sure don't have the right to judge her!

She's right into his face now, grabbing his shirt and pulling him ever closer; everyone else is just staring in disbelief.

"Uh Rose, maybe we should all just calm down, huh? People are starting to stare." Jaspers voice is strained, letting me know that he's having a hard time controlling the situation.

I've never seen her look so angry, and the look on Emmet's face told me he hadn't either.

Her body trembles with rage as Emmet tries to calm her down, and I inwardly curse myself for getting excited.

"What the fuck gives you the right, Edward! What makes you so god-damn high and mig..." Rosalie stops midsentence, inhales deeply and then lets out a rather loud moan, which only makes me more excited.

Remember what I said about hormones? Yeah, they're a bitch!

Several purring sounds resound around the table, and its then that I realize that every Cullen is staring at me like a piece of meat...or ass.

_Shit!_

_"_Alice, what's going on?" I hear Bella say, shaking Alice and effectively bringing her out of a daze.

"Bella, you need to get Leah out of here before something bad happens!"

"What! What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain, just go!"

I find myself staring into pure blackness right now; her chest is heaving and she's shaking uncontrollably. It scares me, but it's so very arousing at the same time.

The next few moments are like slow motion. Rosalie pushes away from Edward, slips from Emmet's grasp, and attempts to lung at me, but Jasper grabs her before she can connect. I stand there wide eyed, confused, and scared out of my mind, wondering what just happened. Bella takes this opportunity to finally grab my hand and pulls me towards the cafeteria entrance. I see the Cullen clan bolting out the back door with an animalistic Rosalie kicking and screaming. My eyes connect with hers briefly, and just for a moment she stops. The look on her face is enough to break my heart; it's a mixture of shame, pain, longing and lust.

My mind is reeling by the time we stop in the hallway; everything just feels so overwhelming.

Everything just comes crashing down on me; the anger, frustration, everything. It's just too much, I need to breath, to think, to run. I just need to get out of here! The wolf has been pent up for far too long, and it needs to be released.

Without a word, I take off down the hallway, ignoring Bella's protest. I crash through the entrance and run as fast as I can in my human form, until I reach the safety of the woods. I take off my clothes as I run, and then I phase and run some more.

I can feel the rain pelting against my furry face, the mushy soil against my paws, and it feel fantastic. It's been far too long since I phased; roughly about two or three months, and in knowing that, I completely unwind. I tumble, tossing and turning in the wet soil, and completely coat my fur with mud. It's an amazing feeling; something I miss so dearly, so I revel in it.

I lay near a nearby creek for a while, just watching the gentle waves of water flow down streams; it's a calming feeling. How long have I been sitting here? I don't know, but soon my thoughts wander back to _her._

It's inevitable for me not to think about her, so I close my eyes and let the savory image of my one true desire guide me into a quite slumber.

After a while, a certain scent engulfs my snout. It's a rare scent; something I dream about regularly. It's the scent of rose's, but not just any rose's, it's the scent of rose's after a summer rain; the same scent and rain that I desperately want to caress my skin.

My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps. The scent is stronger now, and my giant heart is pounding against my chest at the knowledge of it being _her._

The air shifts, sending an overwhelming amount of her scent waffling in my direction, and as soon as I turn my head, I'm greeted with hesitant gold eyes.

_I'm dreaming._ That's the only possible explanation, and the only thing running through my mind right now.

I'm not sure what's really reality anymore, but all I know is that her very presence shatters my world. I unconsciously phase back into my human form, and I can feel the mud and dirt caked on to my body. I flush at this realization, feeling a little self conscious as she just stands there and stares. My eyes flicker towards her hands, which are grasping my wet clothes, and my eyebrows raise questionably, silently asking he what she's doing here. I want to voice these words, but they get caught in my throat when she starts taking small hesitant steps towards me.

The rain still hasn't let up, and I can't help feeling a little bad at knowing that she's ruining her hair and clothes; I dismiss that thought when she stops right in front of me.

The rain has caused her hair to cling to her face, and I absentmindedly watch the small beads of water roll down her collarbone and disappear under her white, clingy, halter-top. I inwardly chastise myself for wondering what kind of forbidden fruits lie beneath that see through top and even her bra, which is a nice red, lacy piece of material.

She pushes my clothing into my bare stomach, bringing me out of my perverted thoughts, and there's no hiding that unmistakable blush covering my cheeks.

Thankfully, she hasn't commented on it; in fact she hasn't said single word. She's just staring at me with that overwhelming gaze, and I realize why she hates when I do it. So with that realization, I turn my gaze to the clothing in my hands.

She still hasn't uttered a word, and I'm staring to feel a bit suffocated under all this unspeakable tension.

I let out a surprise gasp as I feel her icy hand on my bicep, sending me spiraling into oblivion. My breathing get heavy and body pulses, when her hand travels up my arm and stops right on the side of my neck.

I take a chance at looking her in the face, and I'm surprised at how peaceful and contented she looks. My pulse quicken and there's no way she can't feel it in her palm, but she ignores that and moves her hand towards my cheek. I sigh and relax a bit as she begins caressing my overheated skin.

"So warm," she finally says, leaning ever closer towards my face, " so very warm." She leans closer and I close my eyes at the feeling her icy breath tickling my skin.

But then it's gone; her cool breath, icy touch and warm presence...it's all gone.

I open my eyes and peer around frantically, and sure enough she gone.

_Or maybe she wasn't here at all and I'm just losing my mind._

I feel like I'm starting to lose sight of reality. I'm starting to question what's real and what's not, but as I gaze at the wet clothes in my hand, I realize that none of this is a false reality; its real, and she was really here.

I must have been out in the woods for quite some time, because by the time I got to work, it was 5:03pm; I was two hours late. Ang and Jess didn't seem to mind since business was practically dead for the past couple of hours, but that didn't stop them from asking question.

"So, what the hell was that at lunch today?" Angela begins, neatly folding a stake of ants.

"Yeah like, Rosalie totally looked like she wanted to rip Edwards head off, not to mention that weird look she was giving you."

I love Jess, but sometimes she really pisses me off with all the "likes" and "totally."

"I don't know, Okay? Bella asked me to sit with her at the Cullen table and things just got out of hand, so can we please just drop it?"

"Whatever you say, Lee, and don't you have to get going soon? It's almost 7:26pm, and you know how Bella is when you're late." Angela says, making me shake my head at how right she is.

"Are you guy's sure you can handle it?"

"Nah, it's impossible for us to like, handle the many customers that are lined up at the door."

"Being sarcastic, that's cute, Jess. I didn't even know you knew the meaning." I retort, earning a playful glare from Jessica.

"Seriously Lee, we got it, just go enjoy your girly time with Bells."

"Pfft, more like torture time!"

"Yeah, you're probably right about that, but call us when you get in, Okay?"

"Sure thing Ang..later!"

"I don't get it! So they basically all wanted to jump you at lunch because you smell appealing to them, particularly Rose? I thought you were suppose to stink?"

I sighed. I've spent the last hour or so trying to explain this particular concept to Bella, but she's just not getting it.

"I don't know, Bells. It's still a bit confusing to me too, now are we gonna watch this movie or are you gonna talk through the whole thing?"

"Okay, Okay, but at least tell me you saw Rosalie's face, right? I mean she was PISSED, and I'm pissed too! I still can't believe Edward said those thing about you."

"Pfft, I don't know why you're so surprised, he's an ass-hole." I immediately regret those words, because the look of pure anguish on Bella's face crushes me.

"Look, I'm sorry Bells, but you have to admit that he is kind of an ass-hole, not to mention a major control freak."

"I know, and I'm starting to see that now, but its only 'cause he loves me."

"Yeah, and so does Jake." I feel a sharp pang of sadness at the mention of his name, but I quickly recover. "Bet you wish you would have taken him up for his offer now, huh?" I say jokingly, earning a nudge from Bella.

"Ha ha, very funny! I do miss him though...do you?" That sadness was back again; she really had no idea how much I missed him...them.

"Yeah, I do , Bells. I miss all of them, well except for Sam, he's a dick!"

"Yeah, a major dick!" Our laughter echoes through her bedroom, but was soon cut short by the sound of her cell-phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, Alice! Oh nothing...just watchin a movie with Leah. Yeah, she's here...okay, hold on." Bella hands me the phone, to which I eyed questionably.

"Its Alice, she wants to talk to you!" _As if it's not already obvious._ I sigh as she shoves the phone in my hand.

"What can I do for you, Pixie?"

My only reply is a very sharp hiss that definitely didn't come from Alice, and my heart quickens at the realization of who it really is.

"Um Rosalie?" There's some muffling sounds, but I clearly hear Rosalie say, "what the hell, Alice! You told me that was Bella!" To which Alice replies, "Well how else am I supposed to get you to talk to her? It's not like you don't want to anyway!" A few more muffling sounds and then Alice's voice chimes in my ear.

"Hey Leah!"

"Alice, what the hell was that!" I practically growl into the phone.

"Well, Rosalie wanted to talk to you."

"Didn't sound that way to me!"

"Oh you know Rosalie, stubborn as ever, she just needs a little push."

"Look, I don't want, nor do I need you interfering. If she wants to talk, then she'll say so."

"I'm sorry, I just really want to help."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I don't think you can help in this situation. It has to just play out on its own."

"Alrigghhhtt, I'll leave you to it. Oh and tell Bella that Edward say's he loves her and misses her, and that he's real sorry about earlier.

_Motherfucker should be apologizing to me!_

"Yeah, whatever you say, Alice.

"Kay, bye!"

"What was that all about?" Bella asks curiously.

"What else could it be about? Rosalie." She immediately perks up at that. She gives me this look that I recognize from so many other times before, and I know I have to end this conversation before it even begins.

"Don't even think about, Bella!"

"But..."

"No, you promised that you'd be good, remember?"

"You're no fun, ya know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Oh and Edward said he loves and misses you...and he's sorry." She swoons at his name and try not to gag in my mouth.

The rest of the night consist of an unusual amount of laughter, pizza bagels, hotdogs, ice cream, and idle conversation. And then it's that time of the night that I absolutely despise; its time to go to sleep.

I hate sleeping, since I never seem to get any. My thoughts are always rapid and always revolve around _her_. And then there are _those_ times that I truly hate.

There are times when I am able to sleep, but I'm immediately awakened by a familiar feeling

Let's go back to the whole side effects of imprinting. We've established that hormones are indeed a bitch, but there is something far more worse then that.

We'll begin with the fact that I masturbate, and quite frequently might I add. I've got too much pent up energy and frustration, so the only way to release that energy is to either phase or masturbate. And since phasing is too risky half of the time, I have to settle with masturbating.

Now here where things get interesting.

When I masturbate, my imprint can feel everything that I'm doing and feeling, and vice versa. She can feel every touch, every breath a take and can even hear what I'm thinking.

I like to refer to this touch as a "phantom caress," and it's the most glorious and most torturous feeling in the world.

It feel like you're on edge for twenty four hours a day, but once you hit that peak, you get this amazing, euphoric sensation.

Euphoric...

Euphoric is exactly how I feel at this very moment, laying next to Bella, while Rosalie's phantom hands caress my body. I'm laying on my stomach with my face firmly planted into the pillow, trying to muffle my moans as her hands to unforgivable things to me; I pray that Bella still asleep.

Her hands squeeze, pinch, tweak, and tease my most sensitive areas, and I try my hardest not to move my hips in time with her torturous ministrations, but I can help it, it just feel so good. A familiar tightening erupts in my belly as her hands rub at that small bundle of nerves, letting me know that she close, I'm close...we're both so very close.

A particular thought runs through my head; a thought of me, naked and sweaty, and that pressure in my belly washes over my throbbing sex, telling me that she has hit her limit. The thought of her thinking of me in _that _way, causes me to fall soon after, and boy did I fall!

I squeal into the pillow, butt rising into the air and grip the head board so tight that my knuckles turn white.

I'm not too surprised to find out that Bella's looking at me with pure amusement, when I finally come down from my high. She's seen this so many times before and teases me about it to no end.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying themselves? Have a nice dream?" She teases, resting her head into the palm of her hand; sleep still apparent in her eyes.

I flip over so that my back is towards her, because I can't let her see how well she gets to me. My face is definitely hotter than usual, and it's not only from my "activities" but also from my extreme embarrassment.

"Fuck off!" Is my only reply, which only makes her giggle.

"Awe, I'm sorry Lee, I'll be good, I promise."

Silence soon engulfs the room, well aside from the sound of Bella tossing and turning. This happened before, so I patiently await for that distinct sign, and I don't have to wait very long.

"Leah!" She finally whines, kicking the sheets away from her body. I know what she wants, and Like I said before, this isn't new to me; its happened before.

"C'mere." I say, laying flat on my back and opening my left arm so that she can scoot into my side. She immediately cuddles into me, wrapping her arm around my waist and sighs contently.

Bella likes to cuddle; it's something she picked up while dating Edward, and she sometimes has a hard time sleeping if she can't cuddle. So since Edward can't be here tonight, I have to be her teddy bear.

"Thanks, Lee."

"No prob, now let's get some sleep."

Silence once again feels the room, and Bella's steady breathing tells me that she's fast asleep, or so I thought.

"Leah?" She say's somewhat groggily.

"Yeah, Bella?" I don't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice, because I can feel her smiling against my collarbone, and I just know that she's not done with her teasing.

"You smell like sin and punishment." She giggles uncontrollably and I've just about had it.

"Bellaaaa! I begin warningly, but I'm cut off by Bella's random, sing-song voice.

"Wuvvvvv youuuuuuu!"

She hits me with that stupid baby voice, and she knows there's no way I can't stay mad at her after that, so I just give in.

"Wuv you too, Bella."

**A/N: I'm sooo excited about the next chapter. It's by far my favorite and its actually the first chapter I wrote for this story, which means that without that chapter, it would be no story. I'll try to type it up tonight, but I'm pretty slow at typing, which is why I tend to procrastinate with my stories, but if I can't do it tonight, then I'll do it tomorrow.**

**Oh and I hope my baby-cakes is feeling better today...you know who you are..Kisses!**


	5. I always Will

**A/N: So much Love! You guys are gonna make me cry! Lol, but seriously, Thank you! So here the grand chapter, my baby, and I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

**I Always Will**

Sanity; that's exactly what I feel like I'm losing with each passing day. It's been like a week since the whole cafeteria incident, and I haven't seen Rosalie or Emmet at school. I can't help thinking about her, hell, my every waking and conscious thought is of her. Where she is? What's she's doing and if she misses me like I do her?

Its suffocating and frustrating beyond comprehension, but I'll wait , I'll always wait for her.

There hasn't really been anything too eventful these past couple of days, well aside from Alice constantly bugging me about shopping; I'll go eventually, but as of right now, I'll just put that thought to the side for as long as possible.

It's around 6:30pm, and it's been pretty slow at work so I've decided to clock out early, maybe catch up on some sleep, if that's even possible.

I plop down on my bike, and zoom off towards my shitty motel, but halfway I get this weird feeling in the back of my head; its familiar, it's her. I pull over to the side of the road because the pain is too unbearable. I can feel my heart clenching with unspoken sadness; something's wrong.

Her scent permeates the air, and I realize that's she running; she close, I can feel. I take off into some nearby woods, running as fast as my human legs will go, and as I continue running, many of my surroundings become familiar. Another scent engulfs the air , which I recognize as the scent of wolves. I then realize that I'm getting close to the treaty line...she getting close to the treaty line. That thought pushes me with some much fervor that it's not long before I reach my destination...before reach her.

She standing right in front of the treaty line, back hunched and facing me, and even though I can't see her face, I just know that its reflecting so much pain. I don't say anything and Im not sure if she realizes I'm here with her, but I can feel my throat tighten as she contemplates taking that last step over the line.

Her foot raises a bit and I can't take it anymore.

"If you do that, they'll be on you in a matter of seconds."

She pauses for a moment, bringing her foot back to its original position and slightly turns her head; it's enough to let me see the pain etched across her face.

"Somehow, at this very moment, this doesn't seem like a bad way to die."

I feel like I'm having an out of body experience; this isn't me standing here, but a reflection and this is not happening.

"I'd follow you, you know that?" She stiffens and I swallow hard. I know her feet are inches away from the line and I can feel them coming in the distance. _I need to hurry!_

"I can't go on like this; he's unhappy...I'm unhappy." She stops as if she determining the next few words. "We don't...we don't even make love anymore, because it doesn't feel right...it feel like...like I'm cheating on you." The last part is nothing but a whisper, but I caught it.

"Why me, Leah? Why did you have to choose me?"

"I didn't choose you Rosalie, my wolf did and I cant control this."

"So you don't care about me, but your wolf does?" She seems really upset about that, and I can't believe she's actually questioning my love for her.

"I didn't say _I_ didn't care about you, and you should already know that, but yes, my wolf spirit does have a lot to do with these feeling." _They're closer...gotta hurry!_

"I want to be happy Leah, but I can't." Her foot edges closer to the line. She turns to face me and I can't help but be awed by this inhuman goddess. "I want to end it, Leah. I want to end the pain and fear." She lift up her heal, which is that closer to the line, and gives me a pleading look; I can hear begging for me to save her_. I need to think of something!_

"Rose," she flinches so I correct myself, "Rosalie, I know you're scared, confused, and angry; trust me, I know what it's like. You're afraid of the consequences, the judgment, but most of all you're afraid of losing what I've already lost...your family." I pause for a moment, trying to get a feel for what might be going through her mind. " I didn't mean for this to happen, and I don't want you to have to go through what I had to, but know that if they can't, if your family can't be there, Which I doubt, but if they can't...then I can; I can be that for you, your family. I can be your family, your friend, your everything if you just let me." Her eyes are shimmering as she shakes her head "no."

"Rosalie, please...just fall forward and I'll catch you...I'll always catch...just please don't this to me!"

She wants to cry, but she can't, and her voice is screaming in my head, telling me to save her over and over again, and I realize I haven't said what she wants to hear.

"I'm sorry." She says, closing her eyes and begins bringing her heel up an in attempt to cross the line, but my voice stops her.

"I love you!" I Bellow out, eyes shut and constantly shedding tears, because inside, I'm praying that she hears me and believes what I'm telling her. And then I feel it; I feel that immortal hand caressing and wiping away my tears, and her hands are hesitant but reassuring at the same time.

"Why are you crying?" She asks and I can tell that she's really curious, but still fearful. I take a few breaths, trying to calm my nerves and open my eyes, sending a few tears cascading down my face. Her face is worried, but it makes her look that more beautiful.

"Because you can't...so I'll...so I'll cry for you." And then she crumbles. She falls forward and I catch her, like I said I would..and always will. That tough exterior has crumbled, leaving that scared little girl, little Lillian, in its wake. I pick her up bridal style and she clutches onto me for dear life, but I soon come face to face with the pack...with Sam.

"You're not welcome here and neither is that leech!" I instantly go rigid; I can feel my anger rising, but I try to calm myself since Rosalie is still in my grasp.

"I don't need you to remind me of anything Samuel! We haven't broken your stupid treaty, so why don't you just fuck off!" I calmly turn my back to him and start walking off.

"You're disgrace to your family!" I continue walking because I've already heard this so many times, but the next statement sets me on fire.

"I can only imagine how disappointed your father would be, and for what? A vamp bitch!"

That did it. That one statement caused my jaw to clench, made my body tremble and pulse with rage. I'm going to murder him, painfully and slowly, well at least I was until Rosalie washed all my anger and anguish away.

"Please don't, it's not worth it." I gaze into those golden eyes and realize that she's right, it's not worth. So with that realization, I walk off with the only person that does matter, Rosalie.

I spot her car in the distance and I make a mental note to come back for my bike. We get into her car; me in the driver's seat while she occupies the passenger side. She's emotionally tired, so we both agree that its best if I drive.

We drive in silence, and I glance at her every now and then; her eyes are closed, and her head is rested against the window.

"He's leaving me." She whispers in a broken voice; I don't say anything, but she knows I'm still listening.

"He's going to leave me; he said it and Alice has seen it. I don't blame him...I can't blame him for wanting happiness, since I can no longer give it to me. I don't know when, but Alice say's that he'll stay with Denali's; he'll find his happiness with Tanya..it's what he deserves." " I don't.. I don't want him to go, but I have no right to be selfish." Its quiet again and I await for her to continue. "Do you know what he said to me before I left?" She asks, but I'm not really sure if I'm suppose to answer or not. "He said that he would always love me and that I should find my happiness." " I want to be happy, but what's my happiness, Leah?" We both know the answer to that, but I know she wants me to say out loud.

I pulled over to the side of the road, and took her hand into my own, gaining her attention.

"I'm your happiness. I can be your happiness, if you just open up and let me in." I stare into those shimmering eyes that so desperately want to shed tears, but they cannot.

"I'm afraid, Leah...of everything. I think ...I just need time, but I'd like to be friends?"

My heart swells at the ideal of us being friends. It's not necessarily what I was hoping for, but its enough.

"I'd like that very much."

And we continue on , holding hands while I drove; I revel in the feeling, because I've waited so very long for this moment.

We make it to the Cullen house, me carrying Rosalie to the door where I'm greeted by a smiling women, who I assume is her mother. I carefully place Rosalie into the women awaiting hands, and as much as I want to hold on to Rosalie, I let go of her desperate hands. I swallow that lump and turn my back, so I won't have to see that sad look on her face.

" Leah?" I turn around to meet the sun..my sun.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"I...thank you for catching me." She's shy now, and I can't help but smile when she turns her head away bashfully.

"I always will."

So we depart, because it is inevitable, and I try not to get my hopes up too high, since I know that tomorrow, she may push me away; she just might let that fear consume her again, but I'll be there to save her...to catch her.

**A/N: *Sigh* Why do I have to be so...so mushy and sensitive? Blah! I feel all gooey inside. Too much love...gotta..taint myself with impure thoughts! Think of porn...think of Rosalie! Yeah, that's a nice thought! Lmao, nah but what'd you guys think?**


	6. Frustrations

**A/N: Random thought: a friend and I were having a debate about the Twilight Sagas Ost. Now and my opinion New Moon has the best soundtrack but my friend thinks eclipse does Pssh, eclipse, shes joking right? Yea it had some good song but hands down, New Moon has the best so far.**

**On another note, I know you guys saw that breaking dawn teaser? Yup thats what I thought. Lol Edward breaking the bed.**

**Anywho, Its been awhile for this story and im not quite sure about this chapter; it was written when i was very upset with my ex. Enjoy, read and review and all that other good stuff.**

** Frustrations**

_**I remember hearing a saying once that love is like being possessed (possess: obtain power over; dominate). Theres always that need and want; Its like you're being controlled.**_

_**For example, my situation with Rosalie. I want Rosalie; i need Rosalie. Most of the time I cant function and it feels like I cant breathe if I dont see her for long periods of time. So ultimately Rosalie holds power over me and I am powerless(helpless; without authority)**_

_**Rosalie is my possessor. Shes my own little demon from hell, and hell is exactly what feel like im in everyday**_**.**

Remember when I said I didnt want to get my hopes all high because there was still a chance that Rosalie could pull away? Yeah, its a good thing I didnt because thats exactly what she did; she pulled away from me. Not completely, but she did; theres the subtle glances, awkward waves and smiles. And that should be enough right? Or at least thats what I keep tellin myself, because I want it to be enough...but its not.

"Tch, there you are...," Bella's somewhat hushed tone brings me out of my thoughts. "Since when do you come to the library...and how come you weren't at lunch? Better yet, how come I haven't seen you at lunch for the past week?" _Maybe because I dont feel like staring the devil in the face! _I find myself chuckling at my inner thoughts, which earns me a strange look from Bella. Shes opposite me, standing with her hands over her hips and slightly leaning forward against the pushed in chair.

"I dont know. Guess I haven't really been all that hungry," I reply, bringing my attention back to the work at hand. Its bullshit and im more than sure that shes aware of the fact.

"Pssh, yeah right! You...not hungry? That'll be the day. Thats like saying _The Situation_ doesnt use hair gel..."

"-Bella. I dont know who 'The situation' is, and I really dont care...but do you mind? im tryna finish this..."

"-Finish what? Whatcha got there?" she asks, snatching up my notebook before I can even react. "I remember a hearing a saying once that love is like being possessed..."

"-Bella stop!" Im fumbling for the notebook as she continues reading aloud.

"-Ultimately Rosalie holds power over me?" she stops momentarily and eyes me strangely with an raised eyebrow. "Damn, Leah. You really are going all Emo on me huh? This shit is depressing..."

"-Yeah, well nobody asked you to read it." I say, snatching the notebook rather roughly.

"Is that even for a class...or are you just being a Debbie downer?"

"Its for NONE-YA."

"No need to get all pissy about it. Im just sayin..."

"Whatever..." Shes about to respond but the forced cough from my left stops her. I turn towards the sound and im met with a wrinkly, cold stare from the librarian. I remember Jessica making a comment about her being as old as the school; judging by the liver spots and the little jibbly neck thing shes got going on, id say jessica was right.

"Because of your blatant disregard of the others students trying to focus on their studies, im going to have to ask you two to leave..." I watch in pure fascination as her neck mimics that of a turkey. I glance over at Bella and notice a certain twitch in her upper lip, and I already know that she too is looking at the skin dangling from her neck. I jab her in her arm, effectively getting her attention and start gathering my things without another word.

"Please tell me you saw that..." Bella responds as we finally leave the library.

"-Yes, Bella. I saw her turkey neck." I dont even try to hide the annoyance in my voice brought in by her childish behavior.

" Jeeze, Leah. What's got you all bent out of shape? And why come I haven't seen you in lunch this whole week!"

"Its why, Bella. Why haven't you seen me in lunch. And I haven't been at lunch because I dont feel like being reminded..."

"Reminded of what?" And then understanding crosses her features. "Oh right, Rosalie. Silly me, how could I have forgotten?" She mocks, rolling her eyes as we walk down the hallway. The bell rings, signaling for sixth period, and even within the frenzied bodies I can still make out that immortal blond hair. I catch her gaze and for a moment it feels like we're the only ones in the hallway.

As we grow nearer I notice her posture. Her head is slightly bowed, neck seems shrunken into her shoulders a bit and it briefly reminds me of of when I used to tickle seth; he'd hunch forward trying to protect his neck. Her hands busy themselves with her purse, which probably cost more than half this schools wardrobe. Shes nervous, which is something that most vampires dont show but I can tell; shes nervous because she knows exactly what shes be doing to me.

Shes finally close enough to where I can smell her intoxicating scent, not that I couldnt smell it before but its so much more deadly up close; its dizzying. Her lips turn up into what would have been an awkward smile, but instead it turns into a frown when she sees the look on my face.

She angers me. Infuriates me beyond comprehension and I want to hate her. Hate her for making me weak, making me lover her, making me wait and for condemning me to these hellish shackles. But I cant; its literally impossible for me to, so instead I settle for frustrated huff and swiftly walk past her. I dont need to look back to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Shes waiting for you to make the next move, ya know."

"Move? Bella, I've already made plenty of moves! What the hell does she expect me to do, get on my hands and knees? She might get that treatment from everybody else, but its not happening with...not anymore."

"So what are you gonna do, fight it? Hate her? You and I both know thats not gonna work."

"I might not be able to hate her but i can ignore her." _Or try to at least._

"I hear ya, Lee. But I mean, none of this is gonna get you anywhere...just talk to her..."

"-Talk to her! You've seen where talking gets me..." I reply, fully aware of Rosalie sensitive ears.

Bella's hair tickles my face as she shakes her head disapprovingly. "Man, and here I thought _I_ had relationship problems. You two are so intolerable sometimes." She pats me on the back and continues to clamber down the hallway. My next move is indecisive; do I turn and walk into class, or do I take a chance at glancing behind me?

_Staring at the sun will make you go blind. _Thats what ma always told me and she was right. Cause standing in that hallway, staring at the sun..at _my sun? _Its burns and stings..._she _stings.

By the time three o'clock comes around, Im a fidgeting mess. My lips are in a thin line, hair a disarray and my brows are no doubt furrowed. Im brooding; all on account of the fact that I dont understand why we're both acting this way. Why she continuously pulls away from me everytime I think we're solid? And why do I have to be this way? So angry and frustrated. I mean its not like I want to feel this way. On the contrary, I want to be the person that I'd promised her I'd be. I want to help her pick up the pieces, not shatter her even more. But then theres the other side of me that says be mad, you have every right. And to some extent I do...right? I mean wouldn't you be mad after two months of waiting and wondering? I let these thoughts plague my mind as I walk towards my bike. Im just about to mount it when _that _scent hits me.

_Just keep going. Dont look back and just continuing with what you were doing, Leah. _And thats exactly what I plan on doing...until she spoke that is.

"Leah..." Its low, a whisper even and I probably wouldn't have even caught it if I were any ordinary human. I sigh heavily and place my helmet on top of the seat, but I dont turn around. Oh no, I cant do that, because if I do, all the anger will jus go away, completely vanish. And I need that. I need to hold onto that, to show her and make her understand what's shes doing to me.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" I finally say with my back still facing her. And as I say this, I can feel all the her emotions coming off of her in waves; the hurt, confusion and most importantly the anger, which only pisses me off more. Cause really, why the hell should she be mad? I've put everything out on the table for her the grab but instead she keeps throwing it away. So again I ask, why should she be angry?

"I...I dont really know..." Well that just added fuel to the fire.

"Yeah. Thats nothing new. Well I'll tell you what," I begin, finally turning around to fully acknowledge her. "When you figure it out. Come see me." I cant help the sad chuckle that follows as I continue. " I mean, what's another three months? Or better yet, a year maybe?"

"Why are you...why are you being so cruel? And theres that look of hurt again. "Me, cruel? Really, Rosalie? You wanna know what cruel? I'll tell you what's cruel...what's _cruel, _Rosalie is waking up every fuckin day to my so called 'destiny' and wondering when the fuck shes gonna be brave enough to..."

"- Excuse me! You have some fucking nerve...I didnt ask for this shit! I was perfectly happy with my life ..." Is it bad that I find this strangely erotic?

"So what are you saying, Rosalie? That I ruined your life?" She turns her head away and folds her arms over her chest.

"Thats not what I said..."

"No, not directly but you're thinking it." Her features soften at my words as she gazes at me through her eyelashes. "You think its not hard for me, Leah? I...I didnt want this..." She mumbles this, only angering me more.

" Hard for you, Rose? Really? You've given up what for me, Rosalie? Emmet? One thing? And yeah, I do realize how important he is to you, but he's still here isn't he? Your family, everything you hold dear is still here. What have I got? Nothing...I've got nothing to lose Rosalie! And as far as you not wanting this? I dont give a shit, cause ya know what? I didnt want this shit either. I didnt wake up one day and say 'hey, I think I'll imprint on vampire today.' And of course It couldnt be just any vampire...It had to be Rosalie fucking hale...the fucking ice-queen!"

"Fuck you, Clearwater." She whispers with her head bowed and fists clenching at her sides.

"You dont have the right...," she begins again, finally staring me in the eye with quivering lips. Her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. Making the hurt, that I so evidently caused, that much worse. _"Staring at the sun will make you go blind." You have no idea how right you are mom. " _You dont have the god-damn right to talk to me like that!" She booms venomously. Her voice is strong yet it also wavers. Everything comes out as a choked sob, making me flinch at her words. Its my natural instinct as her mate to want to submit to her; to make her happy, even when im not in the wrong. But I am in the wrong, not fully but I do realize now that I deserve some of this.

She turns to leave, giving me a moment of clarity; its so hard to think straight when im looking into her eyes.

_It burns, It stings._

And as I watch her walk away angrily, something clicks or rather snaps...the _wolf. _It tells me not to submit, to dominate...show her she cant keep doing this to me. I want to refuse but the words slip from my mouth before I can register them.

"No, fuck you, Rosalie!" I shout, noticing how her postures stiffens, but she continues on which only infuriates me more.

"Fuckin fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Its only after she drives off haughtily that I notice the small audience.

"What the fuck are you staring at!" They pause as if they're deep in thought for a second but then they go about their business.

**Work**

"What." I finally say after enduring two hours of constant staring; compliments of Angela and Jessica. Im at work, grumpily and sloppily folding clothes and doing my best not to think of _her. _But as I've said before, its impossible not to...shes my imprint, Rosalie fucking Hale.

Shes a distraction; she _the distraction._

My full attention is with the task at hand, and even though I haven't looked up or uttered a word besides the one I just said since I got here, I can just feel their stares and hear their thoughts running rapid.

"Oh nothing," Jess begins calmly. "Just wondering what's got your panties in a bunch...or rather who? Like really, what the hell was that in the parking lot after school?"

"Exactly what it looked like...nothing."

"Bullshit. What the eff is up with you and Rosalie? Im not like dumb or anything. I have eyes and I notice the way you guys act around each other. I mean you guys are always like staring and..."

"-I said its nothing so just fucking drop it!" I hiss, finally giving them my full attention.

"Leah! What the hell! I get that you're all pissed and whatnot. But dont like take it out on the merchandise!"

"What?" I look down at the twin pieces of fabric in my hands, which used to be a t-shirt. _Fuck_

Jess stalks towards me in a huff, "give me that! Ugh, Ang, make sure she doesnt rip anything else while I figure out what to do with this." Angela nods her head as Jessica disappears into the back room. I turn my attention back to folding and try to ignore Angela, who has this amazing ability to see through my bullshit; I try even harder when she takes a seat beside me.

"You're in love with her, arent you?" I immediately stop and withhold both a sigh and a sob.

"And she love you too?"

"Yes, but she...," I swallow the next sob that threatens to escape. _Dont you fucking cry, Leah Clearwater._

"She..I..I messed up today, Ang. She wont..," I sob again; its getting harder and harder trying not to cry. "She wont want me after today..."

"Yes, you did mess things up today.."

"I didnt mean it...I just...shes breaking me Ang. And now I dont know what to do anymore." She lets me lean on her as she pats my back soothingly.

"I really dont know what you should do either. Rosalie is a complete enigma to me. Wish I could tell you it'll all work out, but I really dont know. Maybe you could try not being such a bitch?" I chuckle lightly at this. The one thing I absolutely love about Ang is the fact thats shes honest. She not the type to beat around the bush, trying to give me some bullshit answer like she actually knows things will work out. I hate when people say shit like that. You dont fucking know what's gonna happen so dont tell me its gonna be fine!

"Okay, this is extremely gay." I say, pulling away and finally sobering up. This earns me a playful shove and chuckle from Angela. "You'd know all about that huh?"

"Screw you, Ang!" Is my respond; im sticking out my tongue as walks back to the counter.

"Ha! And you so want to." She starts doing her weird booty dance right when Jessica returns from the back room. Jessica raises an eyebrow and the only thing I can do is laugh at the awkward look on Angelas face.

"Im not even going to ask."

**Few hours later**

Im driving down this lonely long street; its about two miles from my house. Yeah, I finally moved out of that shit hole motel and into a two family house. All thanks to Charlie and my dad. Unbeknownst to me, he and my dad had been fixing it up a few years ago and had planned on making it my wedding gift. Yeah, see how that turned out. The bottom half is finished, but the upper part still needs a bit of renovations.

Bella sometimes spends the night but as far as her moving in? Yeah, thats a no-go according to Charlie, at least not until shes eighteen.

I honestly felt a little, I dont know..out of place when he suggested or rather forced me to move in; especially since he's still paying off the house. I of course help by paying rent and even help out with home improvement on weekends. But some how, it still seems a bit...too much. Thats Charlie for you Though; he said " I cant have any of my girls living in filth." Charlie is truly a blessing in disguise.

Im brought out of these thoughts when I feel the gentle pitter patter of rain drops against my bare arm. I dont bother with wearing jackets anymore since it just makes my already overheated skin burn. I wouldn't wear clothes period if I could get away with it.

It feels so good on my skin. So cold, and I briefly wonder if this is how Rosalie would feel under my finger tips. I quickly shake those thoughts from my head because its only serving to make me excited. And theres only one way to get rid of that excitement; run or _manually _get rid of it. And running is exactly what I plan to do when I get home.

Except when I do actually make it to the house my plans are completely put off when I see whose siting on the porch. Rosalie Hale is apparently waiting for me on my bottom step, and instantly when I meet her gaze, everything that happened earlier today just doesnt matter anymore. She looks so tired and defeated and I hate myself for being the cause of that.

I dismount my bike nervously, because I dont have no clue as to what I should say to her. I dont bother with the side steps; I just cut through the grass as I approach her. She stands up when im only a few feet away from her and I take the time to fully take in her appearance. Her clothes and hair are completely drenched, lips in a thin line, but what really catches my attention are her brimming eyes. Shes beens crying, or at least as much crying as a vampire can do. I shake my head because I already have a good idea where this is headed.

"Leah, I..."

"-He left, didnt he?" She doesnt respond, and honestly she doesnt have to; her eyes give it away. I move past her and ascend the stairs. She lets out an undefined noise, almost like a whine and moves as if shes going to leave. "Rose," she stops mid-step and glances over her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You dont want me here..." She has no idea how wrong she is right now. I want her here, with me...I want her forever.

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't want me...not after..."

"Rose, I dont want to talk about that now. You're here now...thats...thats all that matters." Theres a slight pause as I debate my next move."Do you want to come in?" Again, she doesnt answer but she follows me through the threshold. "Um, its not much but...its home." I flick on the lights to prove my point. She shakes her head as she peers around. "No, its fine." Her eyes land on the mantle; theres a small picture of my family placed right in the middle. "Thats my mom, dad, brother and im pretty sure you thats me." She smiles at this; its not a full smile, but its a smile nonetheless. "You look more like your mom, but you have your dads eyes. " She says, peering at me with that smile still playing on her lips. "Does he know..."

"- He's dead." Her hands flinch away at my words, almost as if the picture burns her. Awkward silence falls upon us, and I can tell that she wants to say something but doesnt really know what. "Um, I got some dry clothes in the back...you can borrow them while yours dry?" I reply, finally breaking the unspoken tension.

"Sure, if its not too much trouble?"

I disregard her last comment and move towards my bedroom. Sifting through my dresser, i immediately cringe at my selection; an array of metal bands, all of which would do her no justice. Unfortunately thats all I have in the leisure department._ Welp, cant go wrong with KISS I suppose._

"Here ya go. Its not fancy and probably a bit baggy but yeah." God I hate when Im nervous...I ramble.

"Its fine, Leah. Really. Besides, im kind of a KISS type of girl." She smiles again, but this time it seems to reach her eyes, and I cant help that thrill of excitement in the pit of my stomach. _Calm down, Leah. She just smiled, no need to get all gooey about it. _"Right. Well im just gonna um...take a shower and leave you to that. You can put your wet clothes and the chair and I'll hang them up when Im done."

I leave to go about my routine; im gathering my nightwear when my cell phone rings. I recognize the ring tone as Alice's

""Yes, Alice?"

"Hello, Leah. Been a long time eh?" Her musical voice echoes through my ears.

"Yes, its been a long time, Alice. Now is there something I can help you with? Im kind of in the middle of trying to get in the shower..." Im peeling off my clothing as I say this, and wrapping myself in a towel.

"Oh, well in that case...I'll make it short. Have you heard from..."

"Leah, do you have a towel I can..." Im startled by Rosalie's voice, which in turn makes me drop my towel. Now im standing nude, in complete shock with a wide eyed vampire staring unabashedly at me. In an instant, her eyes go from golden to complete blackness. She visibly gulps and sucks in some unneeded air; I can make out the sound of a light rumbling in her chest. "I gotta go hunt." She replies through clenched teeth, not even giving me a chance to reply before closing the door.

"Nevermind, that answers my question. I'll just uh...leave you to it then. Dont do anything I wouldn't do." I can practically feel her smiling on the other end before she swiftly hangs up.

I decide its best for everyone sake if I use my brief time of privacy to finally take a quick shower

I take a few moments to actually revel in the feeling of the cool water before washing up and getting out. My minds on overdrive, thinking about how everything may play out for the rest of the night. I look towards the fogged clock on the wall and im able to make out the time: eleven thirty five. Im not sure if she intends on staying or not, but im hoping she will. And not for the reason you would think! I just want whatever this is to last a bit longer; this could be the only night that get, cause god knows what's going to happen tomorrow.

I dry off quickly, lotion and climb into my pajamas. Im ruffling my hair with the towel as I walk into my bedroom and im alerted by a small breeze coming from my only window in the room.

"You're back." I say with a hint of surprise as I stare at her figure perched on the ledge.

"Well, yeah. Is that okay? Cause I dont really want to go home right now..."

"-Stay. Stay as long as you want. I didnt mean it like...I was just saying that it was fast."

"Oh," she begins, swiftly jumping off the ledge and landing on her feet, which are bare and little muddy. "Guess its a vampire thing."

"Is being messy also a vampire thing?" I tease, pointing to both her shirt and feet; she has a bit of what I presume is animal blood caked onto her blouse.

She looks towards where my fingers were pointing and scratches her head; shes embarrassed. "Hmm, well thats a first. Im not usually the type to get _food_ on my shirt. But mudd? Yeah that pretty much expected..."

"I've got some spare towels and rags...you're more than welcome to shower."

"You sure? I really dont want to put you out..."

"No, I insist. Really, its fine...as long as you're here, this is your home too. Besides I just washed the sheets and I really dont feel like washing blood and mudd off of them in the morning." She eyes me both strangely and humorously; the look confuses me at first but then I realize how bad that came out. And so I try to back petal.

"Not that im assuming we're gonna sleep together..in the same bed and not like sexually!Cause thats not what I was insinuated...I just meant that this is the only bed in the house..."

"Leah."

"-And I know you dont sleep, but im pretty sure you dont want to sit up in a chair all night or lay on the floor. I mean I could sleep on the floor if you want and you have the bed..."

"-Leah!" I immediately stop my rambling and notice the small smile playing on her lips as she shakes her head. "Do you always ramble?" I can feel my cheeks heating up and its not because its a wolf thing. "Its fine, Leah. Im just teasing you. The bathrooms that way right?" She points towards the hallway and I nod. "Here's some spare jammies."

I watch her walk out the bedroom, eyes shamefully glued to her ass and let out a breath I didnt know I was holding; its so hard to fucking breathe around her.

"Hey, Rose? Can hand me your wet clothes so I can hang them up to dry?" The bathroom door creaks open a bit, not alot but just enough for her to give me her clothes; the showers running in the back ground. I inhale sharply at both the feelings her hands and the delicious scent emanating from inside. _She smells like summer rain. _Its enough to set my wolf ablaze. _Down girl._

I decide to pin them on the laundry line in the basement after I finish putting in a small load of dirty laundry; machine drying would surely ruin the fabric. I turn on my heels only to come face to face with a very wet and very appealing Rosalie; she has a towel clinging to her dry frame, and the only thing I find myself staring at is the small beads of water(from her hair) dripping down to her collarbone. Theres two twin droplets side by side headed for the same path...her cleavage. Its almost like a race.

"Ahem," I force my eyes away from the sight and im met with an amused look from Rose. "That was uh..fast. Vampire thing huh?"

" forgot these." Shes holding up a pair of black lace thongs, making my mouth go instantly dry. "Oh, um...you can put em in with this load," I point to the washing machine.

We climb the stairs, and me being the idiot that I am, allows her to go first, giving me a slight peek of her firm cheeks; im already thoroughly embarrasses by the time we make it to the bedroom. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of underwear, would you?"

"Um y-yeah. Just look in that top drawer on the right." She does as told and picks up a pair of my favorite undies; my Incredible Hulk boy underwear.

"Wow. This is very..."

"-Yeah, I know its a bit kid-ish. But I'll have you know that they're very comfy and my favorite pair." I say, turning around to hide my embarrassment and give her some privacy.

"Hey, no judgment. Whatever floats your boat," she says with a chuckle. " I must agree with you though. They are quite comfy. A size too big, but still comfy..." Theres some more ruffling before she gives me the go-ahead. "Okay, all done."

Forget what I said earlier about my clothes not doing her justice, because honestly, she could make a freakin garbage bag look good. The t-shirt is a little big, but she makes it look sexy; her right shoulder is peeking out as the shirt hangs loosely to the right. She doesnt bother with the sweats I gave her, just decides to go bare legged, which seem to go on for miles. Im awestruck really.

"So how does this work," She asks, pointing to the bed and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh. You get the right side and I take the left?" She nods in agreement and pulls back the covers. We settle on each side of the bed, making sure to leave space in the middle, and let the silence consume the air.

Im laying on my back, hands behind my head and eyes cast to the ceiling; sleep wont come easy tonight, because who could sleep when theres a goddess beside them? Theres some shifting to my side and the feel of eyes on me.

"I hated you, ya know?" I whisper into the darkness after the silence gets be too much; my eyes still cast to the ceiling but I can still make out her face from my peripherals."Or at least I tried to hate you..."

"I know." She always sounds so vulnerable when we're alone.

I sigh before continuing. "Theres obviously a reason why you came here. So what is it...what is this?"

"I...I dont know really. I didnt know where is to go. Emmets," she pauses and exhales slowly. "Emmets gone...and I dont want to be reminded...I cant be in that house right now and..."

My only responds is to click my teeth in annoyance. "I should've known. Why should this time be any different?" I mumble more to myself while shifting onto my side so that my back is facing her.

"Leah..." I feel her shift closer to me. "Please dont..."

"-Please dont what, Rose! Like really, are you serious right now? You must really like fuckin breaking me, dont you?" I practically bark, but still not facing her.

_"_You didnt even let me finish what I was going to say..."

I breathe out of my nose heavily before motioning for her to continue. I really dont want to fight anymore. "Well what were you going to say?"

"Can you at least look at me first?" With a little hesitance I comply to her request. Shes so close right now that I can faintly feel her cool breath on my face." I was going to say that im just getting tired of running. Emmet left because he felt like he was holding me back. And to an extent he was. He wanted me to be happy, but I cant be happy if I feel trapped. I had Emmet in one corner and you in the other. How am I suppose to move forward if im still stuck in my past?" She averts her eyes as she says this, letting me know that this is hurting her...letting go of Emmet is truly hurting her. "The only thing I've known for a long time besides my family is Emmet. He was my family...my everything really and still is..."

"So where does leave me? What am I to you, Rose?" I say, palming her smooth yet cold cheek and bringing her gaze back to mine.

"You're the exception." She leans into the touch and closes her eyes. "You're the one that I want to help catch me when I fall..."

"I dont just want to catch you, Rose. I want you...all of you and im not so sure you're ready for that..."

"I know," She lowers her head slightly, making it harder for me to read her face. "But," Theres no hesitance what so ever as she reaches for my hand; the skin tingles wherever her fingers touch. "I want to try."

"You say that now, but how do I know you wont pull away again?"

"You dont. You just have to trust me when I say that Im going to try...I wanna go all in okay?" She whispers softly, leaning her forehead against mine. Im yet again caught up in her eyes; they enrapture me and again, I find its making it harder for me to breathe.

"Okay, Rose. Im trusting you and im willing to go on in...but no more of this whole 'love and hate' thing we've got going. Its too much...its gotta be either or. Love me or hate me? Im hoping for the former but..."

"Can we just agree that I like you for now?" She teases, finally pulling away and laying back against the pillow. I cant help the smile that makes it way onto my face as I stare down at her; her eyes twinkle with amusement.

"I suppose*yawn* thats enough...for now. But I expect you to love me by the end of the week. You got like what, Four days left? So ya know...might wanna get to that as soon as possible..." She rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless before forcing my head against my pillow. "Right. I'll hop on that A.S.A.P...but for now," she moves closer and places a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "How bout you get some sleep?"

"Im not tired..." Is my response, earning me a skeptical look from Rose. "Really, im not." Its a lie; she and I both know that and if she didnt, the yawn that just spilled from my mouth AGAIN confirms its.

Leah, you're tired...just close your eyes..."

"-I cant..." She rubs my cheek soothingly and I already find myself slowly drifting off. Im tired, more than tired really, but I dont want to miss this...I dont want to miss her. (Lol, Im totally singing Aerosmith as Im writing this part. Love that song:D) "I dont wanna miss this.." I mumble sleepily, haze apparent through my half closed eyes.

"Hush. You wont miss anything," I feel her cool lips against my lidded eyes, making me sigh in content. "Im here...and I"ll be here when you wake up. I promise." Is the last thing I hear before finally drifting off.

**A/N: So there it is. You'll have to forgive the way thats its formatted; Im using a windows phone since my computers out of commission. And for those who keep asking, no im not with my girl anymore. Like I said before. Love and time just isn't enough for some people...so what can you do? Just been trying to pick up the pieces. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**-Oh, everything from the point where Leah's driving home was just written off the top of my head, so if it seems a bit forced or anything then my apologies.**


	7. Morning After

**A/N: Been a minute, I see lol, totally my fault. Have no excuse, besides the fact that im lazy and I dont feel like making my head work. So my apologies.**

**Alright for those who are wondering about the pack, they will make an appearance, just dont know when. As one of my readers has commented, she just cant fully be out of touch with the pack. It'll probably be a slow process though, cause I want her and Rose to have their mushy gushy quality time lol.**

**So one reader made a comment about my Bella:Lee** **Offish. Thanks, I never liked Bella in the books or movies, so I said wth, ya know? You'll see that she nothing like the original Bella as I progress. Let me know if thats a good thing or bad.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy. I didnt, but whateves. Read and review.**

Squinting and slightly grimacing at the flash of light peeking through my dark curtain, I close my eyes and will the light to go away. Taking a few moments to gather my bearings, my mind immediately wanders back to last night.

_ "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."_

Not too sure on whether or not I should turn my head to see if she was true to her word, I opt for using my hand instead. My right hand cautiously glides against the smooth, cool sheets until.

Nothing. She's gone.

"I should have known", I grumble into my pillow, tightly grasping the sheets and shutting my eyes, willing the tears to go away.

_ "I'll be here when you wake up." _She lied. _"I promise."_ And the fool that I am, I actually believed her. What a beautiful liar.

"Should have known what", that familiar bell-like voice echoes in my ears. Slightly turning and peeking up from my pillow, I see her climbing through the window with a look of curiosity on her face.

"You're...you're here", I mumble into my pillow, clearly surprised by her presence. I'm not sure if I meant it as a question or a statement, I'm just too shocked by the fact that she stayed. She proved me wrong.

"Well yeah. I just needed to-", she stops mid-sentence, looks at me and then frowns, "You thought I left?"

The only thing I could think to do is turn away, to hide in my pillow. I can't look at her. I can't let her see the shame in my eyes. There's a sigh, followed by the feeling of weight on the bed, but I don't look up.

Leah?"

Nothing.

"Leah, please. Look at me", she pleads with a whisper. I feel a cold tingle against my hand, willing me, coaxing me to look at the sun.

She laces our hands together and I know. I just know there's no way I can deny her. Carefully, oh so carefully, I peel myself away from my pillow, biting my lip, and stare up at her through my bangs. She regards me with a sad smile, and I do my best not to avert my eyes.

"Look, I know", she stops briefly, averts her eyes to our hands and then returns her gaze. She looks nervous. "I know I hurt you a lot. And I know I abandoned you so many times when you really needed me", she says, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "For that, I'm sorry. But I meant it when I said that I want this. I want to really try. I want to spend every moment trying. Making it up to you", she pauses, looking into my eyes, "if you let me?"

"I'm...I'm sorry", I whisper, that shame still apparent in my eyes, "It's just...you were gone and last night you said-".

"- I know, and I'm the one who should apologize for that. I didn't want to wake you, but I really needed to hunt. And get some," she pauses for a moment and briefly averts her gaze shyly. "Fresh air..."

What's that look for, and what the hell does she mean by that? Fresh air? The look on my face must say it all; I'm totally confused right now.

"You um...you're very hands on in your sleep." I'm pretty sure if she could, she'd be just as red as I am.

"Oh god, I didn't like...grope you did I?" I feel hot, and it's not because of natural body temperature either.

"No, well not exactly", she laughs lightly and I can't help but think it's the most amazing sound that I've ever heard, "You, um, kind of snuggled my breast."

Oh god.

"It's not that big of a deal though", she insists, squeezing my hand again for reassurance.

"Then, what was it? I mean I understand the hunting, but the fresh air...?"

Do I stink? She regards me with that same shy, embarrassed look, which only serves to peek my curiosity.

"It's your body. The endorphins I should say..." My brow rises slightly at this, silently asking her to explain.

"Well, you were sweating _A LOT_ in your sleep, not to mention how erratic you're heart was beating. It was...slowly setting me off." What the hell was I dreaming about? "Not to mention you pretty much had me in a vice-grip. It's kind of hard to ignore that when I'm being smothered by your arms and legs."

Man, I definitely know how Bella feels whenever she gets embarrassed.

"What's with that, by the way? The cuddling", she questions. I find myself chuckling a bit at this as she shifts a bit more comfortably on the bed.

"It's um...it's kind of a habit I picked up from Bella", I explain. This time she raises a brow. "I guess Edward spoils her at night. So now I have to be her cuddle buddy whenever he's not around. Guess I kind of picked up on the habit."

"Yeah," she begins with a small chuckle, "That sounds like something Edward would do." We stare at each other for a moment and then erupt into fits of laughter.

"Believe it or not, but, that was by far the best sleep I've ever had. Usually I suffer from insomnia, but I don't know, guess having you here with me makes a huge difference", I say shyly after a minute of silence. She doesn't say anything, just smiles and nods.

"You um...you whine a lot in your sleep too", she says after a moment. My brows furrow at this. What did I dream about last night? "The woman in that picture," she begins slowly, almost hesitant and unsure of what to say, "You're mother, her name is Sue?"

And just like that, I'm hit with a dull ache in my chest. I close my eyes for a minute, trying to force the feeling down into my stomach. It makes sense now. The sweating, the tossing and turning and how badly I had clutched onto Rose during the night; I had a nightmare.

"You miss her", she states, though I'm not too sure if it was meant as such or as a question.

"With every breath I take." Ignoring the frown on her face, I un-lace my hand from hers and move to stand, to get away from this conversation. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

"I understand, and I'm sorry." I dismiss her with a wave of my hand.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. She made her choice and I made my own, and I don't regret it." I don't turn to see her expression; I just shift my focus to my bedside table and stare at the clock.

"Holy fuck!"

"W-what...what's wrong", she questions.

"We're late", I deadpan, pointing to the digital numbers that now read twelve forty-five. "We're beyond late. Bella is so gonna kill me!" I stumble to my feet and head straight towards the bathroom, or at least I was.

"Leah, wait." In a blur she's right in front of me, blocking the path and eying me strangely.

"Rose, we don't have time to wait. We've already missed three classes", I say, near frantic.

"All the more reason for us not to go", she says. Is she insane? "I thought maybe...maybe we could play hookie today, spend some time together?" She peers up at me shyly through her lashes and the only thing I think about is kissing her.

"Not to mention it's kind of hard for me to be in the sun", she adds as an afterthought, chuckling slightly. My head nods slowly, as if I were caught in a daze.

"So, what do you want to-" just as I'm about to finish, a familiar growl erupts from my belly. Her eyebrow rises while a subtle smirk plays on her lips. Can you say embarrassing?

"Well I guess that answers your question", she teases further. "You go get washed up and I'll go make you some breakfast." I can't help the skeptical look that etches across my face.

"I wasn't aware that vampires could cook."

"Hey", she says, sounding offended, lightly poking me in the stomach with her finger, "I'll have you know that I've cooked for Bella on plenty of occasions and she said it was delicious."

"Ever think that it's because she's scared to tell you otherwise?" I grin broadly and receive another jab to my tummy.

"Whatever. Just get dressed smart guy." Her tongue pokes out just as she turns to leave.

"Just for the record, I technically never said you couldn't cook."

"Didn't have to", she begins, slightly turning with that smirk ever present, "you were thinking it." She then abruptly turns and leaves, sashaying as she does; I stare at her as she leaves of course, at her ass to be exact. The large Underoath tee-shirt she's wearing, the _only _thing that she is wearing just barely stops above her ass, giving me a slight peek at her right cheek.

She's gonna be the death of me.

*WLTLTW*

Not bothering with adjusting the temperature, I turn on the water and let my head fall under the gentle spray. What's the point in adjusting when temperature is really no longer a factor for my kind? Cold water feels more like lukewarm and hot, well I'm always hot so it just doesn't make any difference to me. I immediately relax at both the water hitting my skin, lightly massaging, and the smell of summer rain; it smells like Rosalie. My guess is that she took a shower sometime before I awoke, because her scent is still fresh and lingering. This explains her new wardrobe.

I concentrate on the gentle pitter patter of water hitting my back and my mind instantly goes towards her, towards something sinful. I think about her here with me. How she would look, naked, standing under the water and more than likely humming with satisfaction as I did unspeakable things to her. The thought sends a thrill down my spine and stops right at my core. It's wrong, I know, but I can't help it. I can't help it when my hands grasp for the lovely scented cloth, idly dangly a few feet away, taunting, begging me to take a whiff.

And so I do. I place it over my face and inhale so deeply I think my lungs may burst. Ugh, Bella would so not let me live this down if she saw me now. I'm such a perv. And with that last thought, I ignore the ache and the steady throb below my belly, place her rag in its previous position and start vigorously scrubbing at my skin. I can smell myself and as much as I'd love to entertain the thought of reenacting the whole cafeteria scene, but essentially ending it on a very _happy_ note, I think its best that we don't.

I shut off the water, grab for my towel and clamber down the hallway towards my room. I take notice to a very enticing smell coming from the kitchen. Guess Bella was right after all. Haphazardly throwing on anything I could find, I walk towards the kitchen, towel ruffling through my hair and do my best not to chuckle.

There, standing in the kitchen, with a rather appealing wedgie in her ass is Rosalie. Somehow, the t-shirt ended up inside her underwear and between her cheeks. Though it is a sight, that's not what's got me amused. It's the music video she's idly shaking her butt to as she whips up a batter of pancakes.

"You like Lady Gaga." It's a statement more than a question because obviously she wouldn't be dancing to something she didn't like, right?

She jumps slightly at my intrusion, making my grin widen even more. As she turns around, I can't help but take notice to batter that's on display across her cheek. She regards me with a shy, embarrassed look.

"Not particularly", she says with a shrug and turns back towards the stove.

"Sooo...you just dance in the kitchen, half naked, while cooking me breakfast, to a song you don't particularly like?" I lean my body against the kitchen threshold and laugh at the strange, mocking face she makes. "Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the view, but it doesn't quite make sense to me is all. Ya got something between your cheeks by the way."

Her shoulders tense slightly at this, almost like a kid flinching at being caught doing something they shouldn't have, and I watch in amusement as she "subtly" tries to remove her wedgie.

"How endearing", I further tease, shaking my head at the disgruntled look on her face. She's trying to look upset but that little hitch in the corner of her lip tells me otherwise.

"Oh shush and make yourself useful", she says pointing the spatula towards the table, where a small bowl sits, full of what I assume is batter. "Well just don't just stand there Scooby-doo, get to mixing", she barks playfully, swatting the messy spatula my way. I look at the mess on my shirt questionably, but choose to ignore it...for now.

"Somebody's rather bossy, I see." I take a seat nonetheless and idly begin mixing the lumping batter. "And so soon?"

"Well somebody has to establish dominance in the relationship", she replies cheekily, "Isn't that how it goes in wild...or rather where the wild things are", she further teases, smirking over her shoulder.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but this ain't the wild kingdom. And even if it were, you sure as heck wouldn't be dominating anything over here." I have to say that I like this side of Rose very entertaining.

"Oh", she questions, fighting back her laughter. "That's big talk from a pup, you know? Shall I remind you of just _who_ is on the top of the food chain?"

Somebody's being quite smug I see. I like smug, but I like arrogance as well.

"Shall I remind you to shut your face and make my food?" I can't help it; the look on her face just lays me out in laughter. I'm literally on the floor holding my stomach.

I'm so out of it from laughing that I hadn't noticed how quiet it got, nor did I notice her close presence until it's too late.

"Rose!" My mouth forms an "oh" as I lay there in utter shock. My whole upper body is dripping and covered in batter. I glare up at her as she looks upon her mess, grinning widely with the empty bowl in her hand.

"What's wrong", she asks feigning innocence, turning away as if this game were finished.

"Really, Rose? Right after I just took a shower", I say in disbelief, wiping the mess out of my eyes.

"Well, I figured you were hungry with the way you were clutching at your stomach and laughing." There's a brief shrug of the shoulders at this." I do hope you enjoyed your meal." She grins wickedly and turns back to her task.

Hmm, so is that the way she wants to play it then?

Flashing my own little wicked grin, I stand to my feet and quietly walk towards the table to my right. Spotting the lonely vase, I grasp it and tip toe my way over to Rosalie, who seems far too busy humming and shaking her butt to whatever's playing at the moment.

"The last batch is a little burnt since you-", she stops mid-sentence as her body turns and takes notice of my close proximity; I'm looming over her, with a Grinch grin spread across my face. Her eyes flicker up towards the object above my head and if it were possible, my grin gets even bigger at the way her eyes bulge.

"Leah", she begins in a tone that seems as if it's a warning, "I just combed my hair and I swear if you. Ahhhhhh!"

Too late.

I must say, she's awfully cute when she's shocked. Her hair and parts of her upper body are drenched; she looks like a fish out of water.

"Leah", she whines at how obviously amusing I find this to be. I'm practically dying of laughter.

"Awl, what's wrong? Can dish it out but can't take it, huh", I tease, taking notice to the pout and glare forming on her face. I step closer in an attempt to give her a hug and make nice, but she denies me. Her hands force the plate of burnt pancakes into my stomach just as I'm within hugging distance. "Come on, really", I begin with a small chuckle, stepping just a bit closer so that the plate is wedged between both of our stomachs and her back is pressing against the sink. "It's just water, Rose." Her head turns away but not before I see that subtle little smile on her lips.

"You're right, Leah." Her tone nonchalant makes me a bit skeptical; my eyebrow shoots up when she pushes the plate to the side of her, on the counter. "It is just water."

Hmm?

She turns around again; leaving me utterly confused and slightly turned on since my crotch is basically melted into her ass right now. I flush at the realization and she stiffens. I step back a bit just as she's turning with the detachable faucet in her hands?

"You're looking a bit flushed...red in the face." She points the nozzle directly at my face and my hands ultimately go up in surrender. "Looks like you need to cool off." My mouth opens to protest her on coming assault; her lips twist into a satisfied grin just before she squeezes the handle, spraying me right in my face.

I grab for the handle as she continues her onslaught and we begin a chaotic dance for dominance.

"Cheater!" I'm doing my best to dodge her line of fire and keep steady on the wet floor but as expected I end up flat on my butt. She comes stumbling with me of course, straddling me with the nozzle taking aim at my face while her nimble fingers wreak havoc at my side.

"Have to keep my puppy nice and clean", she giggles as I convulse on the floor. "You give up?" Through my giggled filled haze I manage to shake my head no, which is a bad idea since she's now tickling me senseless with both hands.

"Okay, okay", I wheeze out, body going completely limp as she stops. My hearts beating so fast I think it may just rip through my chest; I'm more than sure that she notices this as well.

"Good girl", she coos, ruffling my wet hair. "Glad you finally see your attempts are futile. I'm the boss!" Her tongue pokes out playfully and all I can manage is a contorted glare.

"You fight dirty, Rosalie Hale, the nozzle, really?" I sit up on my left elbow and use my other hand to wipe the wet hair away from my face, she shrugs.

"Fair?" She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, I do believe you've heard the saying, all's fair and love and war?"

_Love_ and war.

I stare at her then in amazement; the biggest grin marring my face.

"What", she says confusedly, giving me a sideways, skeptical glance.

She said love...

"Nothing." I smile broadly, shaking my head. But then, I take notice of our semi compromising position. She's still straddling me, with my hands grazing the flesh of her completely bare leg, and I do my best to will my eyes away from the exposed milky flesh of her pelvis. The shirt she's wearing, _only_ wearing, has ridden up and is now giving me a peek at her lower abdomen and my other pair of favorite Hulk undies.

Damn, she makes those look good. And of course I go into my "Bella" mode. Completely flush like a dork.

"We should um", she clears her throat, clearly affected by my reaction, "get this cleaned up."

I watch her for a moment, the way her eyes seem to darken and how she subtly gulps every now and then; I nod my head slowly, willing my blush to reside. She's on her feet in seconds, helping me up as well and for a brief moment we share something.

You know those cheesy moments in off brand romance films, where the protagonists seem like they just may share their first kiss? Usually after some random foolery; they run, tussle and somehow end up closer to each other. I always found those movies so generic, corny and predictable, but now, now that I'm actually living the moment, I don't find it so bad.

We stare at each other, in the eyes, at each other's lips, and grow ever closer. But then it's as if we both realize something; it's not the right time. We grin at each other then, mentally taking note of our hidden agreement, and just shake our heads, chuckling all the while.

"Wow." She scratches at the back of her neck and I follow her gaze.

"All that water...wasted." I tisk, shaking my head and eying the mess we made. My stomach growls suddenly, confirming what my mouth was going to utter. "Not to mention my potential breakfast." I pout at her then rub at my hungry friend, and earn an eye roll.

"Oh hush." she glides past me straight for the microwave, where she produces a nice stack of pancakes. My eyes instantly light up at the sight.

She does a quick temperature check before frowning and placing the plate back in the microwave. I pout slightly at having to wait before I'm once again reunited with my buttery, fluffy, friend.

"Here, ya big baby." She smiles at how greedy and how eager I seem. She points towards the table and I obediently sit. "After this, it's clean up time." I nod vigorously, willing her to give me my treat; there's no thinking when the plate hits the table. I just go for it.

I'm faintly aware of Rosalie taking a seat across from me, but I'm way too focused on my task to really pay attention

"Good?" I hear her question, amusement apparent in her voice. Stopping for a moment, I look up to see her staring at me, grinning with her head in her hands. My face immediately burns as I swallow the large lump of food in my throat. I nod my head shyly at her question, averting my gaze towards my plate and opting for a much slower pace.

"I was afraid that you'd accidentally bite off your hand for a second. Must of been really hungry", she muses.

"It's a wolf thing," I mumble in between bites, "That and it's been quite awhile since I had a home cooked meal."

"Don't you know how to cook?"

I instantly give her a look; one that says 'are you kidding?'

"Usually Bella does that sort of thing whenever she comes over. She is my mother for all intents and purposes now."

"Oh." Is all she says, no doubt taking notice to my solemn expression. Sighing in contentment, I push my plate aside and lurch back against my chair.

"Is the puppy happy now?" Her head tilts curiously as mirth plays in her eyes.

"Very much so, thank you. Guess Bella wasn't lying about the food then." I smirk, wiping the wet hair out of my face yet again.

"Guess not." Her lip curls into her own little smirk, accompanied by a shrug of her shoulders.

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

"So, since you don't 'particularly' like Lady Gaga, who do you like then?" There's a look of deep thought on her face as she hands me the soapy plate. I rinse it and gentle place it on the rack. We've spent a good hour or so cleaning up our mess. Wiping down cabinets, counters, mopping and last but not least doing the dishes.

"Mmm, I don't know. I don't really indulge in the music of today's youth. But I occasionally dabble in classics from the 70's. I'm a Hendrix fan", Rosalie tells me.

I'll have to keep that in mind.

"I like Jefferson Airplane too." My brows shoot up and a grin spreads across my face.

"Really", I question. She nods, giving me a sideways glance. "I've got a vinyl's of Jefferson Airplane. 'Today' is one of my favorite."

"Mine too." she gives me another look, the same cheesy look from before. "It's too bad music isn't the same nowadays." She chuckles, and the sound comes out rather sensuous; my eyes avert to the suds gradually twirling down the sink.

"What", I ask, quirking a brow as she stares at me, still chuckling all the while.

"You uh, you kind of have something on your face." She points towards it and I do my best to find the offending object. "Wait", she says chuckling again, shaking her head, "here, let me."

Don't look at her face. Don't look her in the eye. My eyes shut just as her hand makes contact with my burning face. Forget what I said about temperature not being a factor for my kind, because right now, I can make out every cold tingle her hands are giving me.

"You're so warm."

_So warm?_

My eyes shoot open at her words, well aware of the fact that I've heard them before. My mouth opens to voice these thoughts but she cuts me off.

"You've still got batter caked in your hair. I can smell the eggs." Her hands rake gently through my wet hair, tugging some strands that lay on my shoulder. "Go get the shampoo and I'll give you a quick wash."

"You don't have to do that, you know?" I shy away from her; from the attention she's promising.

"I know I don't have to," she smiles, "I want to. Now, you get the shampoo and I'll get a towel?"

"What about you? I mean your hair?" We're walking down the hallway, headed straight towards the bathroom.

"It's just water, remember", she teases, waving me off, "It's already dry anyways." She bends down, reaching for the shampoo, obviously forgetting that she's not wearing pants and I avert my gaze. Definitely gonna have to talk about dress code around here, cause at this rate, I think I may just burst a damn blood vessel from blushing so much.

"Got everything?" She looks upon my redden face questionably, but thankfully chooses not to comment, just nods and exits the bathroom.

She pats the sink, silently asking me to bend down, and I comply. There's the sound of water spraying from the nozzle, followed by the gentle feel of it running through my hair. She turns the faucet off, gently tugs my hair so that I'm now standing upright, then begins the task of rubbing the shampoo through my hair. I've got her by about an inch, so she has to kind of stand on her toes to fully reach me. I tilt my head down a bit, subtly eying her through my lashes. She seems to be very deep in concentration. Occasionally frowning or furrowing her grows; I smile at the sight.

"What", she finally whispers, flickering her eyes to meet my own. I'm not too surprised by the fact that she's aware of the attention I'm giving her. "What's that grin for?" She's wearing her own little amused grin, and I just shrug, making my grin wider.

"I don't know. This is just...nice." This moment, every moment we've spent so far is just nice, not to mention the amazing things her fingers are doing to my scalp.

She hums, turning her attention back to forming a large, foamy mountain on top of my head. Her hands move to the base of my neck, where I suddenly stiffen just as she sweeps upward, bringing more foam. She repeats it a few times, each time swiping at my neck, unaware of the effect it has. My neck is one of my most sensitive spots, the back to be more specific. I don't know what it is exactly, but I just get all tingly inside.

Finally after my leg twitches for the fourth time, my hands move on their own accord and take purchase on her hips. Her hand stops immediately, right there at the base and I let out a shuddery breath.

"I think we should rinse now." Something flashes within her eyes at this, something enticing; she eyes me curiously but nods slowly and tugs me back towards the sink. Another shampoo, rinse, conditioner, final rinse, and we're done.

"Aren't you going to dry it", she questions, taking a seat beside me on the couch.

"Nah, it'll air dry in about twenty minutes. Body heat remember?"

"Must be nice", she teases, though her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Can I comb it?"

"You can do more than that. Can you cut it?"

"Cut it", she asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "It's so long, soft, and thick, why would you want to cut it?"

"Don't worry", I chuckle lightly, "It'll be this length within the next two weeks, another perk or annoyance of being a wolf." I situate myself between her legs and sigh as she gently begins to comb through my hair.

"Wow, you know, I thought I'd seen you with shorter hair a little while back." She ponders this for a minute. "That's pretty amazing actually. My father would have a field day with you." She laughs and it reverberates off her chest and into my back.

"I can imagine." I'll be sure to stay far away from Dr. Cullen. "It's cool I guess, just a real hassle to deal with. Bella usually braids it into one long ponytail for me when it gets this long though."

"Well, I'd love to do that for you. I like you with long hair." I glance over my shoulder at this, taking notice to the small smile on her lips.

"Well, then I guess it can stick around for a little while longer"

"I guess so then." I roll my eyes as she mocks me.

"Sooooo, cleaning, eating, and bathing is out the way. What now", I ask.

"Well, it's about what, three o'clock? We still got about another three or four hours until dusk settles and we can go out. Until then, I don't know. What do you usually do?"

"Sleep, hang with Bella or work…."

Crap!

"Work!" She flinches at my sudden outburst. "I totally forgot. I've got work at five, so how are we going to...ya know?" I frown at this. I was so looking forward to spending a day, alone, with her.

"That's why they're called emergency call offs. Just call in sick." There goes that matter of fact tone from earlier. She sure is bossy.

"And I thought Bella was a bad influence. Teenagers these days", I say.

"So what exactly happens when you step into the sun? Will you die, like in the movies?" I didn't even want to think of that.

"No", she quickly dismisses, shaking her head and laughing, "nothing of the sort. No garlic, no stake to the heart, none of that mediocre crap works. All of them are just superstitious mumbo jumbo."

We've slowly started getting to know one another, talking for the better part of an hour. So far she's mentioned her mother and father, both her biological and adoptive. Said she couldn't quite remember too much of her former life, growing up, if she was an only child; she can only recall her life leading up to the life she lives now.

She mentioned the fact that she was engaged previously, but didn't get too deep into it though. If anything she seemed quite hesitant to talk about the subject; she just informed me of her suitor's name, Royce King. Douchey name, if I do say so myself.

In turn, I tell little about my life thus far. How this life came to be, which she is obviously somewhat familiar with. I tell her how I met and became attached to Bella, my savior. There was a bit of awkwardness as we talked, mostly when I talked about being shunned. I still hurt because of it and she still feels ashamed for leaving me to deal, can't blame her though.

She's curious about imprinting, what it means exactly and why it's spontaneous. In all honesty I couldn't really answer her, since I don't fully understand it myself. Gradually, Seth, Mother and Jacob come into the equation, and I open up somewhat. Not too much, but I give her little by little. She's also aware of Sam, the bane of my existence. My thoughts on the matter are quite clear. Flicking my tongue, huffing, grumbling to myself, yeah, I get my point across; I don't want to talk about it. I ask her how her new life came to be. She asks me about my father; politely, we inform each other that we aren't quite comfortable with saying much on either subject, at least not yet anyway. We learn so much, yet we learn so little about each other. We're still guarded, Still have our walls up, but eventually, I know we'll be able to knock them down.

A text alert interrupts our drabble for the tenth time since three-thirty. It's from Bella, and she's obviously pissed that I didn't show up for school or have yet to reply to any of her calls or texts. Call me an ass-hole, but I really don't want anything or anyone interrupting this day. It's the best day of my life so thus far and I really want to keep it that way.

I'll call her later. Or tomorrow.

"She's pissed, huh", Rose questions, eying me from her position on the couch. She's sitting to my left, legs pressed into her chest, leaning her head on her knees, at a sideways angle.

"You have no idea. She's definitely gonna let me have it when she sees me tomorrow."

"You mean if she sees you." I don't take my gaze off the screen, but I can tell from the tone of her voice that she's smirking.

"If?" I begin flicking through the same channels once again.

"Yeah," she says shrugging, "could be sunny again tomorrow. You wouldn't leave me here all by my lonesome, now would you?"

Was that a trick question?

"Who knows what I could get into", she persists with a lazy smile.

"Why Rosalie", I feign shock, "what would your mother think, skipping school and whatnot?" I tisk, but smile nonetheless.

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

Why does everything she say sound so...erotic?

"The marvelous Misadventures of Flap Jack? Seriously?"

"What?" I shrug, "It's a classic. Bella and I watch it all the time, if you must know."

"I don't know which one of you guys is the worst."

A/N: Okay so, this chapter was suppose to be longer, showing what they did for the rest of the day, but my beta thought I should stop here. I'll more than likely fill in the blanks in chapter 9.


	8. Bestfriends and Lovers

**A/N: I was gonna wait a while til I posted this, but i decided to be nice. I wrote it the same I wrote the last chapter, but unfortunately this will be the last chapter for a while til I find time to write another.**

I awaken with a smile and the feel of Rosalies cool breath tickling my face.

"Good morning," the said women whispers, planting two soft kisses to each of my now closed eye lids. I peek up at her, taking notice to the way her hair seems splay over her face and shoulder, blanketing us like a curtain. It tickles my face and my only response is to tighten my hold on her waist and pull her closer; theres no room spared, just my warm body heat against her cool frame.

She allows the close contact of course, smiling down at me with a look I can only describe as love.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquires, tilting her head to right so that it now lays on her shoulder; her hand moves towards my hair, where she gently tucks a few strands behind my ear.

"Yes. No nightmares whatsover. Guess it really does make a difference now, having you here..."

"I guess so," she shrugs with a teasing smile. "What'd you dream about?" She regards me with curious honey eyes, and briefly I get caught in them. I start to wonder what color her eyes were before this.

Were they green, like the lush underbrush I yearn to feel under my paws? Or blue maybe? Like the clearest sky or deepest ocean? Either way, I can definitely get lost in them.

"I dreamt about," theres a pregnant pause as I shift onto my back and try to mull over just what I did indeed dream about. "I dreamt about...being happy." I finally say, turning back to give her my full attention. Her face scrunches up in confusion, a small frown forming on her lips, and I note that its not quite the answer she was looking for.

"Theres wasnt really any particular vivid dream I can conjure up for you. I just thought about being happy..." That frown is still there; apparently shes still not happy with my answer.

Sigh.

"I thought about mother," my eyes squint as I try to recollect just who were involved in my dream. "Seth was there...along with dad, and...you were there. We were all happy. Just one big happy family..." Theres a tightening in my chest at my words, but I ignore it and focus on Rosalie. She still eyeing me curiously, but that frown is now a smile.

I smile in return.

"Do you miss dreaming?" Her lips purse as she contemplates my question.

"I..I honestly dont know. I suppose I envy you for being able to just shut off and immerse yourself in lands that far beyond this realm or wherever you so choose. But at the same time, its hard to miss something you dont really remember..."

"I see. Must be really boring being awake all day and night..."

"Yes, it is," she laughs."Beyond boring. Usually our kind develope little interest. Music, gardening, reading, stuff of that nature. But that only holds your interest for so long. Time really is unrelenting, though its somewhat bearable now," her eyes flicker towards my own. "Time seems very different with you..."

Her words make me fluster.

"Well, what do you do while Im asleep?"

She gives me a strange look; a cross between shy and embarrassed, which only peeks my interest.

"I um...I watch you. Its actually quite...fascinating." As if she just realized what she just said, she shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. "I cant believe I just told you that..."

"Why? Whats wrong with that?"

"Um, I dont know. Maybe because its borderline stalkerish?" Theres goes that sarcastic tone from so many times yesterday. "And to think I used to give Edward shit about it."

"Hey, now I wouldnt object to any qualms about that guy. You and I both know hes a creeper. Brother or not...he's borderline obsessed." She lets out a cackle then, head thrown back and everything.

"Yeah, I suppose his ways are a bit too unorthodox, but then again, we're no better, right?"

Point taken, but still.

"No, not..not really. I mean its only creepy and borderline stalkerish if I dont like it..."

My reasoning's are total bullshit, she and i both know, but I refuse to categorize what we have with whatever the fuck Edward delves into.

"Right, that made no sense whatsoever, but if you say so..."

Those orbs roll at the cat like grin on my face, making me grin wider.

"So whats so fascinating about me sleeping?"

"I dont know," she mumbles shyly, looking everywhere but my face. "Your mannerisms..."

"What about em?" I press forward, quite enjoying just how "flustered" she seems to be.

"They're...cute."

Cute? Well cute wasnt really what i was expecting but okay.

"Cute like a puppy, or cute like you want to kiss me?" Her one eyebrow raises at my attempted boldness as a sly smirk grazes her lips. I say attempted since I couldnt really get it out without flustering.

"Maybe," is her cool, nonchalant reply. I eye her confusedly as she shuffles out the bed, stretches and makes her way out the room.

Maybe?

"Well wait!" I scramble to my feet as well, not really bothering to look at my attire. "Maybe what? I mean which one is it?"

She stops just down the hallway, turns, gives me a very thorough once over and then smirks wickedly. "Maybe," she begins, stepping closer, invading my personal space. "Its both. And maybe, you should go put on some clothes..."

Clothes?

Both blinking and fighting back a blush from her close proximity, I follow her amused gaze and immediately cover myself; im standing in my bra and panties.

"W-what..how," before I can even formulate a proper sentence, the door bell rings unexpectantly. She darts off as I stand there, befuddled.

"Three days," a familiar and obviously irritated voice says as Rosalie opens the door. I already know who it is before I even come to the door myself. "four if you count today..."

Its Bella. Shes not looking at us directly, just scratching at her neck and pursing her lips as she irritably looks at her phone.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you hav-.." Finally she peers up, giving us her full attention, mouth agape, eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to understand what shes seeing.

Her eyes shift from me to Rosalie, kind of in a paranoid type of way. Her brows furrow at my appearance and ever so slowly, I watch one brow raise questionably.

Theres an unusual pregnant pause as we all stand there, with me awkwardly and nervously looking everywhere but at Bella, and with Rose casually leaning against the doors frame with an amused expression.

I chance another glance at Bella and slowly I watch as the gears in her head begin to turn; that once confused frown is now turned upward and what I can only describe as a FlapJack smile.

Oh boy.

"Well, I was originally gonna ask why the hell you havent been in school or answering any of my text or calls for that matter." She grins wider and lets herself in, shaking her head amusedly. "Then, well, then I was gonna ask why the hell your standing in your damn underwear, but its all quite clear now..."

"Bella," I been in an exasperated tone."You've got it all wrong, its not what you think..."

"Oh?" She snorts."Is it now? Cause what I think is that you two have been playing house behind my back.." Her tone sounds playful, but I can tell by the way her eyes seem to to narrow and her arms fold that shes quite upset. "What the hell is this?" She points between Rosalie and I, eyes still narrowed.

"Well its kind of a long story.." Seems like my words go in one ear and out the other; she plops onto the couch, haphazardly flinging her bag on the floor and peers up at me expectantly.

"Well then i guess its a good thing I decided to play hookie today isnt it?"

Hookie? Wait a minute...

"What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty," is Rosalies nonchalant reply, purposly avoided my eyes.

"Twelve thirty! Rose, Really? Why didnt you wake me up earlier?" This time my eyes narrow at her, which doesnt seem to effect her in the slightest; her shoulders shrug and she appears to be examining her nails.

"Didnt want to disturb your happy dream. Besides, its such a warm, sunny-.."

"-Its actually pretty cloudy. Suppose to rain I believe.." Bella interjects, earning a scowl from Rose.

This is beyond nuts and completely irresponsible.

"Alright, no more playing hookie, got it?" My words arent just meant for Rose, but Bella as well. They glance at each other and both sigh in unison before shaking their head in agreement.

"Does...calling in sick to work count as playing hookie too?" Rose asks in a small voice, smiling sheepishly as she raises her pointer finger, trying to gain my attention.

I literally smack myself. Its one thing to miss school, but three days of work? I could lose my job!

"Rose!" I begin haughtily, fixing her with a stern gaze.

"What?" She whines, feigning innocence. "I just wanted to spend time with you. Make up for lost times..."

"And I get that," my tone softens at the pout forming on her lips and the only thing I can do is shake my head. "I want to spend time with you too okay? Id give anything to spend every waking moment," theres a gag noise from Bella," with you but I have to work."

"You dont _have_ to," she mumbles and I shoot her a glare.

We already had this conversation yesterday after mentioning my lack of food in my cupboards. Said it wasnt really that necessary for me to have a job or income since we're together. I dismissed her along with her thoughts of "taking care " of me.

Its bad enough that Bella and Charlie's been going out their way, but having my own girl provide is a major low blow; of course I never said this words to her. Just politely dismissed the conversation.

"If you too are done? Id like to hear that 'kind of a long story' you mentioned.."

I sigh, and ignore that look Rosalie's giving me; one that says this isnt over. I then proceed to explain, to the best of my knowledge, how our little arrangement came to be.

"Okay, well that explains why shes here," she points to the side, where Rosalie is casually sitting, flicking through channels. "But uh...why are you basically naked again?"

Totally forgetting my state of dress, I grab for the afghan and try covering myself.

"Oh, dont cover up on my account. I do hope that I wasnt interrupting something?" There goes that dumb look again.

"No!" I blurt hurriedly, flustering despite my words.

"Right, well disturbing or not disturbing, your little honeymoon is over so make room. Your estranged _daughter_ is here to stay for the weekend.." To make her point clear she lazily shifts on the couch, so that shes laying on it, taking up all the room and Rosalies personal space.

"Great," Rosalie mumbles, flashing me an annoyed look.

"So, why am I naked again, by the way, Rose?"

"I dont know. Maybe you should ask yourself that?" There goes that shrug.

What the hell does that mean?

"You started taking your clothes off during the night as you slept." She replies in an exasperated tone.

"Pshh, more like _she_ started takin em off..." Bella snickers, flashing us both a look.

Rosalie lazily turns her attention towards the said girl with a not-so-amused look on her face. She glares of course, but Bella, as always, doesnt notice. Or just doesnt care.

Im going for the later of the two.

"So, what are we getting into for the rest of the day?"

"Ya know, im pretty surprised that Eddy let you roam off your leash. Or does he not know about your day off, _Ferris_?"

Bella flusters at her words, not so much from embarrassment, but from anger.

Oh man, this is the last thing I wanted. My bestfriend and my mate bickering.

"Im surprised you're here at all, _ya know? _Bella retorts sitting up, venom laced in her words; i find myself wincing at how bitter her tone is.

Luckily I choose to intervene just as I hear a growl irrupting from Rose; I move to sit between them, being sure to keep enough space in between the two.

"Im going to go take a shower. Can you two at least try not to kill each other?"

"Cant kill somethings thats already dead..." Bella mumbles matter-of-factly, scowling and earning a rather loud hiss from Rose.

"Bella," I begin warningly, tone very much reprimanding. "Apologize, that was mean..."

"-But."

"-Apologize." I chastise and she relents.

"Fine, im sorry..."

"For what?" Rosalie persist, rather smugly.

"For calling you a slippery cunt," is her defiant reply. She folds her arms petulantly.

"Bella!" Im more than a little annoyed by now. If this is how it is right now, then I dont know how the hell we're gonna get through the rest of the day or weekend for that matter.

"Alright, alright! Im sorry for what i said. It was very mean of me to say and childish..."

I smile fondly at her, petting her knee and then eye Rosalie expectedly. Her eyes roll of course but she too relents.

"Apology accepted."

"Great! Now im off to take a shower, so do try to behave children..."

Carefully gathering up my afghan, I make my way down the hall and towards the bathroom.

"Hey, wait! Turn that back, Rose...its FlapJack!"

Is the last thing I catch before shutting the door.

"Bella, im not ordering that! Its so unhealthy..."

"But we always eat chinese on the weekend! Tell her Leah..."

Yeah, this is basically what ive been going through all day; bickering, whining, and of course im the one stuck in the middle.

"Leahs not gonna tell _me_ anything, because im telling _you_ that im not ordering it..."

"Thats not fair! You cant just come bargin in and change what we got goin on! Its not like your eating it anyways!"

"It is fair, especially since im the one paying for it! And it doesnt matter if I eat it or not, its unhealthy for you both. Im not ordering, nor am I paying for it!"

I sigh and almost contemplate hitting myself as well; everything was going great, a little fast, but great...until now apparently.

"Well, nobody ask _you_ to pay for anything! Leah and I are more than capable of paying for our own food, ya know. Right, Leah?"

I dont even look up from my text book, I just huff and shake my head.

"You may be able to pay for your own food, but you obviously cant handle your own in an argument. 'right Leah?'" Rosalie mocks. "Cant you see shes trying to concentrate on homework?"

"Yeah, homework _I_ provided, no thanks to you! Matter of fact, just what have you provided thus far? Oh wait, I know...NOTHING!"

"ENOUGH!" I bellow out, slamming my book shut, startling and silencing the both of them. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You've been arguing for four hours straight about everything and nothing! What...the...hell!"

That dont say anything, just stare at me meekly and somewhat confused.

"I mean seriously! Is this how it is at your house?" I point towards Rose, who regards me shamefully. "No I doubt that. I doubt your mother would allow that, right?"

I stand abruptly and pinch the bridge of my nose before running a hand through my hair.

Im frustrated, beyond frustrated really. They've already driven me to my breaking point; the wolf wants out, that much is clear from the sweat glistening on my skin.

"Leah, are you okay? You look a bit hot..."

"No, _Bella_, im not okay!" I snape unexpectedly, shuddering slightly and doing my best to control my breath. "Im going out. Dont follow me." Is all i manage with clench teeth.

I dont bother with a coat or shoes for that matter, just open the door and step out.

"Where are you going?" Rose inquires in a small voice. I cant look at her, it'll only make me more frustrated.

"For a run." And with that said, I close the door and take off.

I start towards the woods at human pace; Id phase right now, but the woods are still a good mile down the road.

I can feel my wolf thrashing against its chains, begging to get out. I havent phased since that last encounter with Rose, and slowly I began to feel it taking a toll on me. Its subtle of course, mostly just mood swings or little changes in temperature. Nothing too serious.

I pick up the pace when they finally come into view. I wait til I reach the thickest part of the woods and immediately strip while running.

That familiar tremor floods my body and I feel myself burst. Everything becomes clearer; the sounds, smells, the feeling of the dirt between my paws, even my vision is better.

I run, tumble and just strut about until my anxiety subsides.

I can feel my tongue flailing out of my mouth from the exertion I put on my body; im panting and my heart is pumping so fast right now. But Ive never felt so damn alive.

I peer around for a bit, sniffing the air before stretching languidly and plopping down in the dirt.

Its raining, just as Bella said it would. And i cant help but feel that sense of deja vu.

I sigh, letting my mind run around a million thoughts.

This, having your bestfriend and girl bickering, is so not what I had in mind or expected. And so soon! Granted, I dont know what or how their relationship or differs at the Cullen house, but im assuming theres not too much of a difference. How the hell am I seriously gonna make this work?

Not only that, but what about my impending return to school and work?

I dont necessarily care what people think, but what about Rose? What if she back tracks? What will all my hard work, gone to waste, mean then?

Its one thing having to deal with her and Bella's issues, but I dont even want to think about what gonna happen come monday morning.

One things for sure, whatever issues they have, better be settled as soon as possible because im not choosing sides.

Been there, done that, and we all know how that ended.

I huff at my thoughts, and then watch lazily as the resulting debris(leafs) flitters through the air.

Deciding to just ignore the thoughts plaguing my mind, I do exactly what I came here to do.

Relax.

I shift on to my right side, leg upper leg cocked outward, fur completely smudged in the thick soil and close my eyes.

I dont sleep or at least I try not to; sleeping in the open is something I try to reframe from doing as much as possible. Anyone can come out of nowhere and see me in this state.

So instead, I settle for the in between. The state of being so relaxed, so serene, so in tune yet distant with everything around you, that its like you're day dreaming.

Im not sure how long I settle into this comfort, but soon my mind drifts.

It shifts towards lands of my past. Happier times; times where Seth and I would play without a care in the world. Times where this moment, this very second wasnt even conjured into existence.

_"Papa, tell me about how you met ma..."_

One minute im reminiscing about one of my favorite child hood questions, smiling to myself as my fathers face comes into view; in the next, im panting heavily and trying to force the image of me, my wolf, standing over his tattered body with a sadistic smile.

This image is a complete contrast to my dream earlier. Theres nothing happy at all about this, this nightmare.

"Papa..." Theres a whine trying to rip through my chest; it comes out as a gruff whimper.

Its always the same. The nightmares always return when shes not here; my wolfs jaws clamped tightly around his neck; Blood dripping from my snarling fangs.

I reach for his ragged body just as my wolf begins dragging him into the darkness, snarling and snapping its teeth as I reach.

It my fault, thats what these images conjure in head. His death

Seth, mom, Emily, Sam; they all stare, and point their judgment, their blame at me.

"Rose..." She'll make it go away. She'll drive the nightmares away, the pain.

She appears of course. But not how i imagined, how I needed her to be. She's not the Rose I've come to know and want, shes the old Rose; the Rose that revokes me. The Rose that despises the very air I breathe.

She mocks Just as they do. Pointing and shouting words they sting. Words that make me cry out so loud, I think my chest may burst.

_"This is your fault,"_ this Rose mocks, circling me, eying me with hate. _"Look at everything you've lost. Everything you've driven away. You cant blame us for leaving, cause really, who would want _you_?"_

_"Rose, please..."_ Im begging her to stop. Begging for her stinging words to die down.

"Leah..."

_"Dont leave me!"_ I feel myself reaching for her now, trying to grasp her fleeting form but she purposely flinches away.

_"I dont want you."_ She says coldly, a crazed smile marring her face. _"I never have and never will. You're nothing to me."_

She spits, not on me but at me and I do my best to ignore the tears, ignore her lack of love and compassion.

"Leah.."

"Please, you're all I have left.." I push back whatever pride I have left and push forward, grasping her retreating foot so tightly, my knuckles turn white. She turns slightly at this, a look of utter disgust on her features and curls her lip back in a snarl.

"Then you really have nothing."

And just like that, she kicks her foot free and disappears into the darkness just as my family did.

Just like papa.

I lose it.

Something so pathetically loud rips through my lungs as I lay there, pounding and sobbing on the ground.

"Leah," the voice that taunted me minutes ago, comes rushing back into my ears, but its different. The feeling of cold arms wrap around me, leaving me temporarily stunned before fighting against them.

"Leah, Leah, Leah," the voice begs, trying to calm my flailing body. "Shh, Leah, open your eyes..."

I feel myself being rocked, being soothed by this voice and the feeling of their hand caressing my face, wiping, ridding me of my shame.

It takes me a moment to adjust, to really gather just who it is im being engulfed by; though I really needn't, since her scent is assaulting my nostrils.

Blinking a few times, I come face to face with Rosalie. Her silky blond tresses fall over us like a vail, blocking out everything around us.

From what I gather, Ive retorted back to my human form and im now layin on my back; im on the ground, completely nude and covered in mudd, while my head rests in between her legs, on her thigh.

She has one hand firmly grasping both my arms, pressing them into my chest, keeping me still as the other caresses my neck and face.

Ignoring my lack of modesty, she peers down at just as I peer up at her upside down face, taking note of the worry in her eyes.

At this point, im not sure if im crying from my nightmare, or from the fact that shes just so breathtakingly beautiful.

It hurts so bad to look at her. Its hurts so bad knowing that shes seeing me like this, frail, pathetic and whiny.

"Shh, its okay."

I look away from her, its too much.

"Please dont do that..."

"I asked you not to follow.." I mumble, still not giving her so much as a glance.

"I know. And I didnt," she pauses, and I can tell by the way her fingers taunt my skin, that she wants me to look at her. Their somewhat coaxing but not forcibly so. "At least not at first. But then I felt you. You were in pain and I heard you called out to me... in my head.."

She could hear me? I dont know why I find that surprising considering the fact that she can feel me when im touching myself, or vice versa. Another perk of imprinting I guess.

"The nightmares came back?" Her hand swoops over my forehead and straight into my damp hair, pulling the bangs out of my face.

"Yeah." Its comes out strained, tense, as my free hand digs and squelches in the mudd. "You werent here..."

"-You didnt want me to be.."

"No." I scowl at her, not really knowing if im saying no to not wanting her to come, or no because shes taking it the wrong way. "I know i didnt but," I shake my head slightly, clearly frustrated. "I dont like hearing you. I dont like hearing you and Bella fight."

"I...gathered that. But really, thats nothing new. We do do it all the time, regardless of my mothers pleas. Its normal, kind of like sibling rivalry. Its just how we show our," she pauses, forces a look of distaste on her face before curling her lips up into a smile."Love for each other."

"Aww, I love you too, Rosy!" Bella's voice comes out of nowhere, startlingly me.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time," is her chipper reply, maneuvering her hands behind her back and producing a long sheet.

Its then that I again, become very aware of my lack in clothing. She grins broadly at my obvious embarrassment and chucks the sheet in my direction.

"Feel better now, forrest gump?" I ignore her cheeky reply and wrap myself in the sheet. "I mean seriously, its not that big of a deal to just go off running.."

"Its it to me." Im at my feet now, tugging a knot into the sheet so it resembles that of a toga. I regard her nonchalantly, tooting my nose up in a semi-standoffish manner.

"Well get over it already. Im hungry, im wet and im cold." She motions for us to move, to walk, but I make no move to accommodate for her needs.

"Alright, so we're playing this game, huh? Okay. I know exactly how to end this." Theres an unusual smug grin plastered on her face, which only makes me more curious as to what she has up her sleeve; my face mirrors this, scrunching up slightly and turned to right with a raised eyebrow.

"If you'll come home, I'll give you the longest tummy and ear rub ever! And," she inclines," We'll go for a nice ride in the car!"

Touche, Bella, touche.

" Come on girl, dont you wanna go for a nice ride in the car!"

Shes joking of course, well slightly anyway, but the crazy part about it is that im actually giddy about it. If I was still in my wolf form, id probably be panting excitedly and wagging my tail like crazy.

More so from the promise of a good ol tummy rub, but still.

"Come on, Lee! You know you cant resist these hands." She flexes her fingers and begrudged, I concede.

"Fine," I huff with a pout. "I want that tummy rub real soon though."

Theres no denying it, Bella is freaking amazing with her hands.

The first night I i stayed in the house, we didnt have a bed. We had an air mattress but it didnt really hit the spot, so we opted for snuggling; she snuggled into me in my wolf form, right in the nook of my curled midsection, scratched at my ears and tummy til we both drifted off.

Compared to my recent nights with Rose, it wasnt the best sleep ive gotten, but it was damn close.

"Yeah, yeah. You know im good for it. Now come on, please. Im freezing my butt off." She waves me off with her hands just as she turns to walk ahead.

Theres a snicker to my left, alerting me of my other companion. So I turn, and im immediately greeted with a bemused look from Rosalie.

"So thats all it takes, huh? A car ride or a tummy rub?" She takes utter delight in the way my cheeks seem to flare, giggling at my retreating form.

"You like sticking your head out the window too?" Shes in front of me now, gracefully walking backwards, slightly bent in order to look at my face. Im afraid even my long locks cant seem to hide my embarrassment.

"You do!" She cackles at this and literally stops in order to catch her breath.

I walk past her wordlessly, shaking my head and wondering just how these two manage to get me so flustered by their teasing.

"You so do," she says with a sigh, catching up to me and hooking her arm into my own. Her giggles have died down, but I can still tell that shes highly amused. "Thats so cute. I'll have to remember that when your mad at me. That, and this.." She swoops in quickly, pecking me on the cheek and then reclines back to my side.

Now when I say quickly, I mean quickly; if it wasnt for the fact that my face still tingles from the contact, I probably wouldnt have even noticed she did it.

"Im still mad at you," I say half-heartedly, trying not to grin like an idiot.

She notices of course, just as I notice the grin that mirrors my own.

"I know." Despite my words, I dont pull away from her seeking hand as it glides into my own. "Guess I'll just have to make it up to you as well, one of these days."

Alright, this time I dont even try to hide my idiotic grin at the endless prospects that my mind conjure up.

One in which shes just so happens to be massaging my fury, over heated skin in nothing but her 'birthday suit'.

_"Yeah, thats hot."_

Chancing a glance after successfully byrating myself for being a perv, I notice she staring at me. Theres no real, well, expression on her face; no amusement, confusion or curiosity, just a plain stare.

I blink a few times, clearly taken aback by its intensity, and yes, I blush like an idiot, and briefly wonder if she knew what I was thinking.

"Whats that look for?"

I watch curiously as she shakes her head with a subtle little smirk playing on her lips.

"Nothing. Thought I heard something, but im pretty sure its just me..."

She smirks at this.

And well, now, im pretty sure my face mimics that of a fish out of water.

"Close you're mouth, you look like a guppy."

More of less, the rest of the eveining is filled with laughter, the occasionally bickering, despite my wishes, movies, and chinese food.

Yeah, Bella got her way, no surprise there.

We've made it through two Harry Potter films thus far, and are now attempting the third film.

"Thats not the only reason why you were upset, today. Me and Bella arguing, was it?"

"Hmm?" Is the only response I can come up with for her unexpected question. I glance away from the screen and give her my full attention.

She shifts a bit, being careful not to disturb the contorted mass between us, and glances my way.

Bella fell asleep about twenty minutes ago, which I find hilarious since she was the one proposing we all stay up and boasting about how I would be the first to fall. Rosalie snorted at the idea, clearly amused by her enthusiasm and quite looking forward to seeing the outcome, since sleep is no longer a factor for her.

Unbeknownst to Bella, shes practically laying on top Rose, arms wrapped around her midsection while her bottom half is stretched across me.

I shake my head at how rough she sleeps, occasionally kicking, though Rose doesnt seem bothered in the slightest.

Brief feeling of jealousy tugs at my heart at the realization of her being so close to, Rose.

_My_ Rose. But I ignore it, and do my best not to think about it.

"The reason you left? It wasnt just because of the bickering.." The last part is more like a statement, rather than a question.

"I dont know," I shrug. " I guess it was part of the reason.."

"But not the whole reason..."

"No. I just keep," I pause for moment, trying to gather my thoughts. "I keep thinking and asking myself if this is all too soon. Like its just too good to be true. I mean im happy. The happiest Ive been in a very long time, but are you? Im mean you're not having second thoughts about this, are you?"

"No, but obviously you are." Her tone holds no callousness', nor ill will, but theres a familiarity of hurt behind it. Its somewhat cold, but at the same time it isnt.

"No! Thats not what I meant. Its like, ugh, I dont know. Its only been three days since you, since this happened," I point between the two of us. "And since then, we've laughed, teased each other, talked, bickered and...cuddled." The somewhat flare of my cheeks lets her know that I enjoyed that part immensely.

"So whats the problem? I dont understand..."

"The problem, if any, is what's going to happen beyond these walls. What's going to happen come monday morning? I just want to make sure that we're going as fast as you want it to go. I want to be sure that, you're sure. That you want this, that monday and so on will be like any other day we've had thus far."

" Leah," she shakes her head with a small laugh. "I told you before that I want this. That I wanted to go all in. If you're worried about me feeling pressured or uneasy, then dont. Im more than sure about this. And yeah, sure, I may be nervous come monday, but thats why I have you."

I let out a breath I didnt even know I was holding at her words.

"I really did a number on you, huh? Thats the only explanation as to why your still so insecure about this. About us." She smiles at me, but it doesnt reach her eyes.

"Im not insecure." I mumble, knowing damn well that shes right.

"Alright then. Ive told you how I felt about all this, so now, the question is, are _you_ sure?"

"Of course im sure!" I all but yell, making Bella stir slightly. She shifts onto her back, arms spread every which way, mumbling some nonsense and rubbing at the drool at her chin.

Nasty.

"Trust me, Rose," I begin in a softer tone. "If you're sure, then im positive. I just needed a bit of reassurance I guess..."

Well, I hope you got that 'reassurance', cause im tired of being asked that question. There only so many times that im gonna let you hang my past behavior over my head, before I chock you to death."

"I hear ya," I laugh, just as she pokes me the forehead. "But for the record. This is okay?" I gesture towards our now joined hands. "Its not too much?"

"Id say its just right, but in all honesty...its not enough."

And just like that, she turns her head back to the screen, effectively ending the conversation and leaving me to dwell on that.

Not enough?


	9. Questions, Concerns and Addicts

" Think we should wake her up?" She quirks an eyebrow my way, as if im suppose to know; I shrug, not really knowing what else to do.

I mean yeah, sure, Bella's spends most of her free time over here, around me, spending the night and whatnot; I can say that I know a great deal about her, but as far as sleep habits go? Yeah, between the two of us, I dont know which one of our internal alarm clocks are more out of wack.

Depending on my work schedule, I usually dont wake up til about twelve on the weekends, and Bella's right along with me.

Sometimes shes the early bird, and im the one in a coma, and other times our roles are reversed.

"Nah, I wouldnt..."

"But its already ten..."

"I really wouldnt. She'll get up eventually..." I wave her off, shuffling through my dresser for a bra and panties.

"Alright, but...if shes not up by twelve. Im waking her up. She shouldnt even be sleeping this late.."

"Rose," I chuckle lightly. "Its only ten. Its nothing compared to how much we usually sleep on weekends.."

"Well you shouldnt make it a habit. The average human is suppose to get eight hours of sleep. Over doing it only makes the body more exhausted."

"Yeah, okay _mom_." I mock sarcastically from the bathroom, knowing full well that shes more than likely scowling.

"Very funny, Leah. But really, Esme doesnt allow it at our home and I wont allow it here."

"Hey," I lift my hands up in surrender as I emerge, clad only in my undies. "I hear ya, Rose. I do. But seriously, its not that big of a deal." I eye her from the large mirror, pulling up my jeans and taking notice to where her eyes seem to linger on my ass.

She says something under her breath, that she thought I didnt catch and I snicker, taking utter delight in the fact that im not the only subjected to inner perverted thoughts.

She notices of course, but unlike me, she shows no signs of shame or embarrassment.

"Whatever. Im going to go make you some breakfast..."

"Um, I dont think I have time. Ive got to be out the house in twenty."

"Trust me," she snorts. "You've got time, specially with the way you scarf down food..."

She brushes past me, smugly, just as I make a face.

"You want some coffee too?"

"Yeah, and uh...you mind helping me out with this?" I point to my still wet hair.

"Of course. I'll be in the kitchen."

And just like that, she's gone.

"Ya know that thing called consideration?" A groggy voice slurs from behind. I pull my t- shirt over my head just as Bella stretches. "You guys might want to practice that a bit more."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Yeah, well, you do that. And what time you gettin' off?

"Six, so try not to kill each other til then, yeah?"

"Funny, but no. I actually may have plan today, thank you very much."

"Let me guess. Its either alone time with Eddy, or your favorite; a shopping trip with Alice?"

"Ya know, I should either be flattered that you know me so well. Or I should be utterly put off by your sarcastic tone. So not needed."

"Aw, I love you too, Bella!" I pounce on the unsuspecting girl, smothering her with candy kisses and splaying my hair in her face.

"Ugh, Leah! Get off me! Your hairs wet!" She faces palms me, so I lick her hand and grin at her disgruntled look.

"Thats gross!"

"And you love it, so stop complaining." I grin victoriously at her scowl before continuing. "Oh, and heads up...you've got til eleven to be out of bed and dressed before _momma_ Rose comes to personally make sure its done."

"And somehow, I wouldnt put it past her."

"Right. So ya know, just make sure that happens." I move to exit the room but pause. "Oh," theres an audible sigh from Bella; she regards me with an annoyed look. "I was just going to say that theres breakfast down stairs."

Immediately, her demeanor changes.

"Later, Lee. Love you! And tell Ang to call me soon!"

"Love you too, and will do."

I make my way down the hall and head straight towards the kitchen; what greets me there has me completely taken aback.

"Wow," is all I can say as I peer at the enormous breakfast laid out before me.

Theres a tower of french toast, a plate full of eggs that could feed a family of four, a half plate of sausage links AND a half plate of bacon. Theres one half of a grape fruit, a bowl of grapes, a bowl of grits, three glasses of liquid containing, milk, coffee, and orange juice, and she tops it all off with a small mountain of whipped creme on the buttery french toast.

"Id ask how you manage to pull this off in ten minutes, but I think we all know the answer to that."

"Vampire thing," we say in unison as I happily take my seat. I fill my plate, taking Bella's hunger into consideration, and begin demolishing my food.

"So Bella supposedly has plans today.."

"So I've heard." Is her slightly amused response; she racks her hands through my hair, separating two sections and begins intertwining strands.

"So then what's on you're agenda today?"

"Well, I know I need to hunt, so thats on the to do list. The house is in need of some...tidying." I cant help but roll my eyes at that. Shes been making subtle little comments here and there for the past few days. And im not at all against it since im not the neatest person in the world, but come on.

"Thats sounds...fun. Very entertaining I must say." I joke from over my shoulder, she tugs at my hair in response but laughs nonetheless. "Maybe you should go visit your family? Im more than sure your mother and Alice are missing you dearly."

"Somebody's in a hurry to get me out of here, I see." She takes a seat beside me, mirth twinkling in her eyes and grins.

"Shush, you know thats not what I mean. I just figured since you havent seen em in a while-"

"-Yeah, I know. Which is why I already was considering it. Between Bella's phone and yours, I not sure which one Alice has called more."

"Oh you definitely dont have to remind me," I shake my head in recollection. So far Alice has called twenty times between thursday and now.

"But hey, I gotta start heading out." I push both my plate and myself away from the table, stretch and then peer down at her.

"What's that face for?"

The face she just so happens to be referring to is the slight frown im emitting.

"You're coming back though, right? Once you're done, I mean?"

"Well, I didnt want to smother you soooo..." She grins at the put off look on my face.

"Well, I want you come back." Suddendly my admission has me looking everywhere but at her; in all honesty, Id like her to just move in, but would that be too sudden?

"Oh? Cause ya know, I wouldnt want to put you out. Mess up whatever good thing you and Bella has going o-"

"-You wouldnt!" She quirks an eyebrow at my eagerness, a teasing twitch on the corner of her lips. "I mean, it'd just be easier is all. The woods are fairly close so hunting would be a snitch. And I dont want to have any more nightmares so..."

"Why Ms. Clearwater," she begins in a southern drawl," are you proposing that I move in?"

" Well, I...I guess? I just...I mean, I want you here. I want you to stay, but I mean you dont have to...not for my sake..."

Theres a pregnant pause and the way shes just staring at me has my already shot nerves going haywire.

"You sure do ramble when your nervous," she smiles before becoming more serious. "I think we should think about that more, okay?"

I frown a bit at her words; does she not want to stay here?

"Dont pout. I havent said no and I havent said yes. I just think we should really think it through."

"Okay. But how long are we going to be thinking it through?"

"Leah," she giggles, shaking her head. "Well talk about it more later, okay? But for now, you need to get going, remember?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "I remember." She stands to her feet and im immediately embraced into a somewhat awkward hug.

Thus far, we havent really showed too much physical affection aside from me cuddling her at night, the chastising kisses in the morning, and holding hands here and there so we're still a bit awkward when it comes to this stuff.

"I'll miss you." She whispers, pulling back and taking my hands into hers. Her words make my pulse quicken and I duck my head as she notices.

She giggles and squeezes my hands.

"I'll..I'll miss you too." I murmur, peering up at her through my lashes; she smiles and places a kiss to my cheek.

"Alright shyness, time for work."

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

For the first time ever, work doesnt seem so damn dreary and depressing. And it shouldnt, not now, not when things are finally going my way.

Im in such a good mood, whistling and singing, that Jess and Angela have been looking at me like im crazy for the past two hours.

Im not crazy. Im very much sane.

"I've never seen her so happy to be at work. I think shes still sick.." I hear Jessica mumble to Angela, who just shrugs. "I hope not. I really like, cant afford to get sick. Not when I have so many plans with Mike this week."

Is it bad that both Angela and myself rolled our eyes?

"Speaking of Mike. He's calling!" She says more to herself, walking towards the backroom.

"So," the ever insightful Angela begins, "Im guessing Rosalie is the reason behind your good mood?"

"Im not even going to ask how you know that, but yes. She," I sigh deeply, grinning as I do so," is very much the reason why im so happy."

"Well aside from the fact that shes the only person that I've ever seen you take interest in or talk about. Good or bad, I saw the two of you the other night. You were walking down the street towards that new restaurant.."

"-The Villa?"

"Yup. You were looking much like you are now. Extremely happy.."

Trying to hide it, but failing miserably, I instantly start grinning in recollection of that night.

After we spent a good hour or so watching a marathon of Flapjack, I introduced her to the wonderful world of Grand Theft Auto. She was a bit skeptical about it since its a bit extreme, very violent she commented, but she didnt put down the controller despite her initial admission. One thing I found admirable was her ability to name every off brand car she saw... or rather crashed into. She sucked at driving.

I actually couldnt believe she had never pick up a controller til then, especially with Bella being around her and her family; she informed me that Emmett indulged alot and she watched sometimes but never felt the need to participate.

Things got a bit awkward after she mentioned him. She missed him of course, Emmett. A sore subject, one she definitely didnt want to think let alone talk about. At least not yet anyway and id be lying if I said I wasnt grateful.

Call it the asshole in me, but id be satisfied with not ever mentioning him again. I dont wanna talk about her past flame, good guy or not.

Well she didnt compare me to him, so thats always a plus. Who the hell would want that?

So after that was said and done, dusk settled and it was safe for us to be out and about. We decided to walk for a bit, not so much talking, but just enjoying each others company.

We did make small talk here and there. She mentioned her passion for cars. How it was her guilty pleasure, one she had been indulging in since the early 40's. She built countless cars from the ground up; said she loves the feeling of grease between her fingers. Another surprise mind you. I teased her of course, sayin," Who would of thought miss prim and proper liked to get dirty?"

I should of, but I wasnt expecting the sultry reply she countered with. Said,"Oh, you'll find that I like to get very _dirty_. Especially with my hands.."

She effectively turned my skin a darker color and ended that conversation.

It took us the better part of an hour to get to Port Angeles, on account of we were walking at human pace.

It was only around seven, so the streets were barely lively. The local theatre was airing some of the old, classic movies. One in particular, _Seven Brides For Seven Brothers_, caught her eye. She said it was one of hers and Alice' favorites.

Usually I dont go for the musical type. Westside Story, Phantom of The Opera, even Grease; those definitely are not my thing. She on other hand loves musicals. She enjoyed every minute of it, not to say that I didnt. I loved it because I was with her, because she was happy. I spent most of my time subtly stealing glances her way, completely ignoring the film.

Not so sure it worked to well. Something told me she knew I was looking at her, but she never said anything.

The way her eyes lit up with every tune made on the screen, made me wonder if she, herself, knew how to sing.

She looks like it.

After the movie ended, she insisted that I get some food in me. I was trying to protest, saying I wasnt hungry, but my stomach told her otherwise.

She heard about the new small restaurant getting all the buzz around town, so she thought she'd treat me.

I dont know if I should consider that our first date or not. I always pictured myself paying for everything on our first date, but of course she waved that idea off. She figured since I payed for the movie, she'd pay for dinner.

We took our seat across from one another and awaited for a, well waiter. We didnt have to wait long, the guy was all too eager to help us, more so Rosalie, which pissed me off to no end.

The guy was practically eye fucking my girl. He kept cheesin and throwing his little horrible pick up lines whenever he could, as if I wasnt even there. Rosalie wasnt at all effected by his attempts to flirt, probably because it happens to her all the time. She didnt pay attention to him in the slightest, just politely told him the order and ushered him away.

He had came back several times as I ate, asking Rosalie if the food was okay and trying to make meaningless chatter. I tried to be civilized, humbled and patient, but the guy was just completely out of hand. At one point I accidentally broke my fork in two; he had unnecessarily touched her shoulder for far too long.

She sensed my uneasiness and calmly took my hang into hers; she held it up so the douche bag would see and kissed a knuckle. She raised an eyebrow at the blank look on his face and I smiled at his retreating form.

I was caught between anger, annoyance, jealousy and embarrassment. Not because she kissed my hand, but because I had let him get to me and she knew; the amused look on her face told me so.

And yeah, she teased me. Made a comment about how cute I am when im jealous.

Jealousy is not one of my good traits.

"So, how exactly did that come about? The two of you, I mean. Cause wow, I was pretty sure things were said and done the other day.."

"Tell me about it," I say with a shake of my head. "Well, that night after work, I came home and she was there. On my stoop, looking like somebody stole her puppy. She didnt want to go home and I didnt want her to either, so yeah.."

"Did you guys...have sex?" She inquires with mirth in her eyes.

"W-what? No!"

"Dont say it like you dont want to. You do...want to right?"

Id be lying if I said I hadnt thought let alone fantasized about it. My hand could tell you stories for days.

"Do you want to have sex with Ben?" I retort, bringing the attention back to her.

"Who says I havent already?" She says in that innocent voice of hers; theres an amused smile making its way onto her lips.

"Bullshit. You havent...have you?"

I never would of guessed, _if_ the answer is yes. Angela just seems way too innocent to be doing the nasty.

I immediately cackle at my inner thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," I wave her off, trying my best not to laugh. "But seriously, have you?"

"Not tellin," she sings,"not until you answer my question."

"Well...yeah I do! Id be crazy not to want to.." She giggles at my exclamation, flushing and shaking her head as she does so.

"Soo..?" I prod further, unable to take the suspense.

"Yeah, I have." Is her nonchalant reply. Her shoulders shrug and I deadpan, blinking rapidly as if I just got slapped.

"No way!" I say astonished by her admission.

"Yes way. We've done it quite a bit actually. Last night being the most recent..."

"Yo..!"

"Its not that big of a deal, Leah. You'll find that out when you finally lose your v-card."

Bile immediately threatens to rise up; she has no idea just how much of a non virgin I already am.

Regrettably he-who-shall-not-be-named took my v-card when I was sixteen. Trust me, if I knew then what I knew now, it wouldnt have even happened. He was different back then of course, not at all the selfish, egotistical, prick he is now, but still.

The thought of ever loving him makes my stomach churn.

"Hey, you okay?" She worries as my hands take purchase on my stomach.

"Yeah," I lie," I guess my stomach is still settling from breakfast."

She nods her head in understanding and seems to ponder something.

"So when are you guys gonna, ya know...?"

"I dont know, Ang! Jeeze! We just officially got together. Id like to get to know her more before I try to get in her pants, sheesh."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, what about Emmett? I havent seen him at school..."

"Its not really," I pause, furrowing my brows as I regard her with an intense stare."My place to say. I'll just say that its...complicated."

"Hey," her hands go up in mock surrender. "Its understandable.."

"-I was sooo thinking the same thing!" Jessica gushes, coming out of the back room, phone in hand. When it comes to Mike, she totally oblivious to everything around here.

"You're pretty cool with all this, which im more than grateful for, but," I nod my head towards Jess," how ya think shes gonna take all this?"

"Honestly, I dont know,"her shoulder shrug. "Jess kinda has weird, spontaneous reactions to certain things. So really, there no way of knowing until you tell her. You're a good friend, Leah. I doubt she'll freak out too much. Just tell her when your ready.."

"I'll never really be ready. Its either today or tomorrow. Cause come monday, everybody will know.."

"True. Well whenever you decide to break it to her, im here for ya.." She pats me on the back and resumes the task of folding the new inventory.

"Thanks, Ang." She waves me off just as text alerts my phone.

_"I...am going...to kill...U!" _I roll my eyes at Bella's words, chuckling and shaking my head as I give a reply.

_"And why would you want to do that bestfriend? I thought u loved me?:("_

Should I have put an lol in there? Cause thats exactly what im doing right now. Laughing out loud.

"What so funny," both Jess and Ang inquire; I wave them both off, silently telling them its nothing.

_"Women, there aint enough love in the world that'll have me doin yo damn laundry, which just so happens to be what im doing! What the hell? Ur chick has me over here playing modern maid!"_

_"Lol, I thought u had plans?"_

_"Yeah, well, those plans dont start til three, so u do the math. Smh I wont last that long!"_

"Seriously, what's so funny? Who are you texting?"

"Bella. She and R-erm," I backtrack when my eyes land on Jess. "shes um, having issues right now.."

"Tell her to call me! We havent talk in like forever.."

_"Jess says to call her. And I kno its ruff but dont fret too much, Bells. Shes jus being a good girlfriend. I wont be here much longer, promise."_

_" Will do, and ur lucky I love u or id be such a ghost right now. Out the door and id never come back..."_

_":'( dont say that. Ur all I have left, besides Rose.."_

_"Oh stop. U kno id never leave u, ugly:P Ur my sunshine:D"_

_"Lol, and ur my moonlight:) I gotta get back to work tho, but I'll call u in a bit, mkay?"_

_"-_- Alright but you owe me for this. I dont wash peoples undies for free ya kno?"_

_"Lol, I got u sweetums... Later."_

"So," I begin, "which one of us is ordering lunch?"

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

"Leah, im still trying to figure out where the hell you put all that food." Jessica comments yet again, two hours after the fact. "I wish I could like, eat that much and never gain weight. Your so lucky.."

Not really. She has no idea what I wouldnt give to be normal, human, like her. Being a wolf has its good moments but the things you give up, in my case anyway, is so not worth it.

There are things that I gained of course. Things I cant and wont ever regret.

"I've got a question for you, Jess. Kinda rhetorical so to speak.."

"Alright, well lets hear it."

"How do you feel about...the gay/bi community? Homosexuality in general..?" Its said nonchalantly, no real feeling showing on my face.

She blinks a few times before scrunching her face up in confusion? Disgust? I dont know, but clearly she wasnt expecting it.

"I dont know," her lips purse," I never like, thought about it. I dont necessarily find it endearing but I dont find it repulsive either, I guess."

Hmm.

"Well what would you think if you found out one of your friends was gay or bisexual?"

"Id think, to each its own, I guess. I dont know! Why are you asking me this, and why me out of all people? What would you think, Ang?"

"Id think that they were no different than me. Id think that the love that they have is courageous and that its completely okay. Id be honored to know such a person." She ends her words with a gracious smile, aimed at me and I gladly return it.

"Right," she pauses, eying us both skeptically. "What she said. Still havent told me why you're asking.."

Taking a deed breath, I silently ask Angela for her thoughts. She raises an eyebrow before shrugging and nodding her head.

"No reason," I chicken out, mentally slapping myself for being so weak. I dont know why im so hesitant to tell her.

"Right, well...any other weird like question you want to ask?"

"No, not at the moment," I respond in an exasperated tone.

"Nice," Angela comments, shaking her head. "Shouldnt choke on your on spit, ya know? People die that way."

"Thanks, Ang," I say sarcastically, "I'll be sure to remember that.."

Finally, work comes to an end I find myself driving down this familiar road; I park my bike between the familiar looking BMW and rusty truck, smiling to myself as I climb the porch.

"kids, im homeee!"

"In the living room," Rosalie replies in a sing song voice. As I cross the living rooms threshold, the only thing I can do is blink.

Somebody sure has been busy.

The first thing I take notice to is the air. It doesnt feel as stuffy as it use to; im guessing she let the house air out.

A few other things I take notice to is the furniture. Its all been rearranged. Im not too sure, but im just going to take a wild guess and assume lots of things around the house have been cleaned and or rearranged.

But the one thing that really has my attention is the very pale like figure dusting the mantle in a tank top and a very low cut pair of cotton shorts.

Oh... my...god.

Yeah thats the only thing running through my mind right now. Well aside from the very graphic images being replayed over and over again.

It makes my muscles twitch.

"I hope you dont mind but i thought the house could use a bit of a deep clean. Nothing major, just some rearranging, dusting, and washing..."

My only response is a slow nod of the head. She turns finally, and regards me with a very bemused look; probably due to the fact my jaw has gone completely slack.

I wouldnt be surprised if im drooling.

"Leah?"

"Huh?" My response makes that small twitch in the corner of her lip widen into a full grin.

"Its okay right?"

"Its...okay?"

"The cleaning and stuff?"

"Oh...OH! Y-yeah its...fine. Where's um..Bella?"

"You just missed her. She and Alice had a last minute date together."

"Ahh. Wait, I thought she had plans with Edward?" I move so that im now sitting on the couch, which now faces the fireplace rather than the large window. She joins me of course, plopping down right next to me.

"Yeah, she did. But he canceled at the last minute. The boys went on a hunting trip..."

"Wow, she must've of been disappointed.."

"Very much so. I had to hear about for three hours straight."

"I can imagine," I chuckle at the exasperated look on her face. "But everything went okay, right?"

"You mean did we argue," she teases with that raise of her eyebrow. "No, not really. She may have whined a little bit when I asked her to help me clean but nothing major..."

I nod my head.

"So how was work?"

"Ugh, it seemed so much longer than usual.."

"Thats because you didnt want to be there," she muses,"did you...miss me, Ms. Clearwater?" Suddenly shes leaning into me a bit more than usual; its to the point where I can see just how darker her eyes are and feel her breath on my face.

"I...I." I gape at her, quite flustered by the way her eyes seem to become hooded. Her hand seeks out mine and for a second I truly believe she may just close the distance between our lips.

Their so tantalizingly close right now and it looks as if shes debating this as well, but unfortunately she settles for leaning her head against my shoulder.

Crooning my neck, I look down at her as she looks up at me. We stay like this for awhile, just staring and for a second I debate shying away from her intense gaze.

Its beyond intense really. She biting her lip and it makes me wonder what shes thinking about. Though I shouldnt have to wonder since its quite obvious with the way shes staring at my lips. It gives me goosebumps, but I turn away.

Instead she turns away, shying away against my shoulder right before I feel her lips caress the bare skin.

I sigh at the feeling, squeezing her hand as a comfortable silence falls upon us.

"You're eyes, their not as bright as they usually are.."

"I know," she whispers," I havent went hunting yet."

"Rose," I begin sternly gaining a rather loud huff.

"I know, I know. Dont worry, I'll get to it eventually, okay?"

"Fine, fine. No need to get all fussy about it. I was just...worried."

"Well theres no need. But thank you.."

"You're welcome,"I kiss the top of her head."So Angela knows about us," I say resting my head against hers, occasionally inhaling.

She smells so good. What I imagine happiness would smell like if it had scent.

"Cant say that im not too surprised by that. She always was a smart girl. Very attentive..."

"Shes okay with it. I mean, she was genuinely happy that im happy. So thats good right?"

"Yeah, thats good. Though honestly I wouldnt have cared if she wasnt. As long as we're happy, then thats all that should matter."

"Yeah, I suppose. But, shes one of my best friends. She help me through alot of this, so Id like to have some sort of approval from her. Imagine if it was Alice. How would you feel if she didnt have your back?"

She hums at this and I take that as understanding.

"I tried to tell Jessica today too," I frown," but I dont know. I couldnt do it. She just..."

"A loud mouth? Inconsiderate of other peoples feelings as she spreads rumors?"

"Hey now, come on. Shes my friend.."

"Yeah, and shes also a instigator. I dont know how many lies shes spread about my family and _others_..."

"Look, I know how she is.. or rather was. But shes different now. Yeah, she has her moments but she really is a good person once you get to know her. Shes changed, I promise you.."

"Yeah well, thats something I'll have to see for myself.."

I sigh.

"But," she squeezes my hand and smiles up at me," I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Thank god.

"So how do you think she'll take it monday?"

That deflated feeling comes back as well as the frown; I was trying hard not to think about school, monday but obviously its inevitable.

"I dont know. I asked her what she thought about homosexuality in general and all I pretty much got was, 'to each its own'."

"Not helpful at all, im guessing.."

"Nope, at all. But im tired of thinking about it. Id rather just relax with you."

"Hey," she grins up at me," Im all for that. So why dont you go take a shower and I'll go fix you something to eat."

"Okay, but only because you're forcing me.."

"Righhttt, well since im forcing you. Make it quick, our _estranged_ daughter will be home soon and id like to have some alone time. If you dont mind, hubby?"

"Hubby? Oh so now you're also forcing me to be the man in the relationship?"

"Mhmm," she sings, pulling us both off the couch. "I think its quite fitting really.."

"Oh, why is that," I question amusedly.

"Well, you work while I stay home," she taps her chin, appearing deep and thought. "And lets face it, I wouldnt make flannel look any better than it looks on you.." She brushes past me, making sure her hand rubs against my side as she passes by.

I shiver at the contact.

"I..I highly doubt that. You'd make anything look good." I blurt out confidently. She pauses her steps towards the kitchen, turning slightly to give me that slight raise of her brow.

"Really now?" My only answer is the upward twitch in my lips. "Flattery just may get you everywhere, Ms. Clearwater."

"Im hoping it will."

She lets out this tinkling laughter, one that has her smiling widely and I take pleasure in the sight of a hidden dimple.

"Alright, Clearwater," she sighs happily," double time!" She snaps her fingers and points towards the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute mockingly before doing as im told.

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

"So, about this morning," I question, holding the cold yet soft women in my arms. "Have you thought about it? Im assuming you have since your car is here, along with a few other things," I muse.

She hums softly as I thread my hands through her hair.

We're laying in bed, suppose to be watching a movie, but instead we end up cuddling. Im on my back with her curled up into my side as her leg finds purchase over my hip.

Its unnerving; both in a bad and good way.

I try not to think about it though, because thinking about it means I just may give in to the feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach.

"I may have," I feel, rather than see her shrug."But I havent come to a decision yet."

"I dont understand why you need to think about it. I mean, dont you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do! But its not that simple.."

"Whats not simple about it? You like me and well, I _love_ you. I want you stay with me..to be mine.."

"And I am _yours. _We've already established that, Leah. Im yours and your mine..."

"So stay.."

"Leah," she give exhales deeply. "I want to, I do, but...I just think thats moving a little too fast. And dont pout," she uses her cool hands to smooth out the frown line forming on my face. "You havent even kissed me, let alone asked me to be your girlfriend yet, and you think im just going to move in with you? What kind of girl do you take me for, Ms. Clearwater?"

There goes that playful southern tone again; my brow raises questionably at the last statement. Im beyond confused right now.

"Um excuse me for if I seem a bit confused," I begin in a highly confused yet amused voice. "But uh, I was under the impression that you were my girlfriend.."

"Well, thats because you assume too much.." With each word, she taps me on the nose.

"Oh, do I now?" My right hand, the free one, grasps her left, the one that was previously tapping my nose. "So tell me, Ms. Hale, what exactly would you call this," I motion our joined hands between us,"because I wasnt aware that you enjoyed cooking, cleaning and cuddling with people who arent your significant other."

"Oh _yeah_," she muses further," You have no idea. I cuddle Alice all the time. And if you've forgotten, I just did most of that with Bella not too long ago. We cuddled lastnight..."

"-That was different," I laugh, pushing her slightly. "She fell asleep on you and we're _definitely_ not sleeping. And if _you've_ forgotten, you just said I was yours and you are indeed mine."

"Hmm," she hums thoughtfully," I did, didnt I?"

"Yes, you did," I grin as she grins at me. "Sooo..?"

"So? Im still waiting on those magic words.."

"Really," I chuckle in disbelief. "Is it really so important that I ask, even when we both know that your mine?"

"Yes, its very much important. So lets here it."

I roll my eyes at how ridiculous shes being, but even I cant help but smile at how cute it is.

"Alright, since you insist. Rosalie, Lillain, Hale...will you do me the honors of being mine?"

"Being you're what?" She persist, shifting onto her side and grinning down at me.

"Of being my girlfriend."

"Why Ms. Clearwater, I thought you'd never ask!" She exclaims in that southern drawl.

"Right, well...is that a yes, no, or maybe?"

"Its an absolutely," she purrs, leaning into me more.

"You are ridiculously amazing," I breath out, leaning just as close as she is.

"And you love it. Now shut up and kiss m-"

"-Well, well, well," a bell like voice sings," what do we have here?"

"Are they doing the nasty in there?" Bella's voice chimes in.

"No!" I dont hide my annoyance and neither does Rose; we were so close. So close I could practically taste her in my mouth, but of course, something always gets in our way. Or rather some people anyway.

"Nope, false alarm, Bella! Just two little turtle doves, testing their wings." She grins wickedly at the familiar tinge in my cheeks.

"Dont you have something better to do, like frolic in the sheets with Jasper?" Rosalie removes herself from my side; I already miss her cool skin.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the case, if he were here, but he's not. Have you forgotten the little hunting trip already?"

"Yes, well, it must've slipped my mind."

"Apparently. Anyways, you dont have to worry about me spoiling your snuggle time. Im just here to drop off our favorite little human," she sings with a grin. "Besides, unlike some people, I dont like to leave my mother in a big old lonely house by herself.." She hints, giving Rosalie a pointed look.

"Oh please, Alice," Rosalie starts with a scoff. "You and Jasper have left her in the house by herself on more than one occasion whenever Carlisle abruptly leaves. She hasnt complained about that, but since its me, I gotta get the third degree about it?"

"Exactly. Its just means she loves you better is all.."

"Dont insult my intelligence and then turn around with flattering, cause it'll get you nowhere.."

"Alright, alright," Alice waves her off," I was only half serious. No need to bite my head off, Jeeze!"

"Whatever. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. There is," Rosalie doesnt even try to hold in her sigh. "Relax, I just thought that maybe you'd like to go hunting with me. Im lonely.."

"Im not hungry," she murmurs stubbornly, and clearly shes lying. The black void that is her eyes, tell me so.

"Come on, please? I promise I'll be good.."

"-You do need to hunt, Rose. I wouldnt hurt to go with her," I comment, ignoring my own want for her to stay. She really does need to hunt and why not go while Alice is here? "She is your sister.."

"Fine," she huffs, already to her feet and heading to the window. "Lets make this quick. Id very much like to get back.."

And on cue, we all shake our head at how tempermental she seems to get.

"Dont worry, Leah. I'll have your honeybunz back in no time.." And with that said, they're both out the window without a second to spare.

Minutes tick by, about forty to be exact; I know because Ive been paying close attention.

"_Sure is taking a long time."_

"They didnt really go on a hunting trip," Bella replies from her spot at the edge of the bed, seemingly out of nowhere as well.

"Hmm," is my only reply. Im still somewhat focused on counting down the minutes until my Rose returns.

"The boys," she begins again, somewhat giving me her attention; most of it is focused on Family Guy. "They didnt really go on a hunting trip. They went to go visit Emmett.."

That gets my attention.

"Is something wrong with him?"

She turns around then, fully giving me her attention and I note the solemn look on her face. Somethings not right.

"He's not...doing so well. Infact he's not doing well at all.."

"I dont understand.."

"Alice said he hasnt really been taking the break up too well. She said he...had a slip up.." My brow raises at her words, silently asking her to explain herself further. "She said he drank...from human and ultimately killed her and the baby she was carrying.."

"She was...pregnant?" Not that it would matter if she was or wasnt, killing is killing.

She nods her head affimatively at my question. Not really knowing how to react or what to say, I welcome the silence that follows.

"Is she going to tell, Rose?"

"I dont think so. I think she told me in hopes of me telling you-"

"-And she thought I should be the one to tell her?"

"I honestly dont know what she expects really. Like I said, I _think_. She never denied or confirmed her intentions, so im just assuming..."

"How long will they be gone, Edward and the lot?"

"Not really sure. He and Jasper could be back within the next day or so, but theres no telling with Carlisle. He wouldnt leave his son to suffer alone, so theres really no telling.."

She shrugs after all is said, and turns her attention back to the screen, leaving me to mull over my thoughts.

should I tell her or just let it be?

"_Just when things start looking their brightest, something dark comes and blocks out their shine_." I cant help but chuckle at my luck.

"Whats wrong, you look troubled.." That velvety voice murmurs beside me, startling me out of reverie.

She standing by my side of the bed, slightly bent and staring me in the eyes with worry. Caught off guard by both her sudden appearance and at how bright her eyes seem, I blink away my daze.

How long has she been here?

"Nothing," I lie, enveloping her into my arms; she happily settles into my lap and just breathe her in.

"Where's Alice," I hear Bella inquire, only to get a simple "At home."

We both hum in response, though mine is more from the feeling of having Rosalie's nails gently scratch at my scalp.

It feels so nice. Makes me snuggle into her deeper.

"You sure everythings okay?"

"Yes, everythings fine. I just missed you." Its not a whole lie, because I did miss her dearly, but everythings not okay. "I missed you more than words could ever express.."

"Aww, im sorry. I missed you too. But I wasnt gone that long was I? And surely you knew I was returning.."

"Ahhh, I wouldnt worry too much about it, Rose," Bella waves her hand dismissively. "Shes just going through withdrawls. Used to happen to me all the time whenever Edward left for long minutes at a time..."

"You make it sound like she's on drugs. Like shes an addict.."

"Thats exactly what she is," she retorts. "An addict. She's addicted to you, Rose and vice versa. Trust me, I know.."

My first reaction is to kick her and tell her shes wrong, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that she has a point.

Im completely addicted to Rosalie and I wouldnt have it any other way.


	10. Making Moves

**A/N: Okay so, been awhile. And I have a perfectly good excuse this time! Money's been kind of scarce around here so, I couldnt really pay my internet bill til now. That andddd lol, I fell again smh. SO DAMN HARD. And by fell I mean in Love. Yeah, yeah, I know. You'd think after the first time Id learn my lesson, right? Wrong! I cant help it. Its just something about the females on here that just have me tripping over myself, totally forgetting gravity, how to breathe or what it truly means to be alive. She's been my lifeline and I adore her in every sense. She makes me beyond happy...and sometime she makes me sick, but I wouldnt have it any other way. Oh and long distance is a bitch; I wouldnt recommend it unless you're truly strong enough to endure everything that comes with it.**

**I didnt think I was strong enough to do it again, the whole love thing. But I know now. I'll endure anything for you bun-bun lol. You've told me plenty of times that this is you're favorite out of all my stories. So I dedicate this to you. I cant imprint or anything, but if i could, I know you'd be the one. You were made for me, and I for you. I want to be everything to you. Your mother, your father, your brother, your sister...your everything.**

**Lol she is so gonna call me cheesy for that, but its the truth. I just love you, mentally...and ahem, physically also (wink). So yeah, i dedicate this story and especially this chapter to you. I want to do this and so much more to you, slowly. Oh so slowly. And then after that, I wanna do deliciously sinful things between your legs that wont have you walking straight for weeks. Things that involve mostly my tongue and other things of course. Anndddddd im gonna stop now because im pretty sure nobody wants to know what I have in store for yo fine ass.**

**Anywho, some shout outs...**

** Akasha Hallows27: I know right? Everytime they seem to make progress, something always seems to get in the why. Eh, what can you do? Lol. And uh, I think you may appreciate this chapter.**

** Lynettecullen: Yeah, I hate that Emmett is hurting. It really makes me hurt for him. He's such a nice guy and always has me laughing. So doesnt deserve to get hurt.**

** my bun-bun lol: I better get a review or no more attempts at textually molesting you, miss thang:P**

** BrionnaRain14: Or aka lil big homie lmao. Im glad this is still one of your favs. I'll try not to disappoint you babycakes. And freakin call or text soon, jeeze. I wanna know how that talent show worked out for you. I know you did great!**

** All my readers: I hope you guys enjoy the forward to some good reviews, especially from my honeybunz lol. Read and Review!**

"...Babe," Rosalie's voice echo's through my ears, bringing me out of my thoughts. Blinking rapidly, I take the time to take in my surroundings; the schools parking lot comes into view.

A cold hand gathers into my own; she squeezes it reassuringly and gives a soft smile.

"Im sorry?" I say, giving an apologetic smile.

"I said, are you okay, babe? You've been kind of out of it since last night..."

Last night?

Yeah, last night. The same night Alice just so happened to drop by and dump a brand new load of shit onto my life.

I'll have to thank her later.

And me being out of it is a complete understatement. My brains been going haywire ever since. Im not sure what im going to do.

I know what I should do, which is tell her, but I also know what that entails. If I tell her, she'll more than likely go to him, and yeah, she has accepted me as her imprint, but I also know she's still in love with him. Call me selfish, but I cant let that happen, I cant give her a reason to fall back. Ive worked and waited far too long to just let her go back.

I dont know what all this means exactly, but it scares me. I could tell her or I couldnt.

I so want to to choose the later of the two.

But on the other hand, if I dont tell her and she finds out about it, I could still lose her.

Be honorable and tell her, or be selfish and disregard the whole thing?

Fuck my life.

"I...," I swallow hard as she tilts her head curiously, eyes twinkling expectedly. "Im fine," I lie, unable to bring myself to say what I really want. "Im just nervous...about today..."

She smiles again, nodding her head in understanding before squeezing my hand again.

I should slap myself for lying to her like that. In her face no less.

honesty is always the best policy, cause lies? Yeah, that always break up a happy home.

So ive decided; im going to tell her...just not today.

"Come on," she nods towards the school, cutting the engine and stepping out of the drivers seat; I follow suit."They've already started whispering. May as well give them something to really whisper about.."

Its said with a smirk, just as she begins tugging our linked arms and hands towards the building. The lot is pretty full at the moment, and everyone spares us a glance; all eyes are on us.

That knowledge makes me fluster.

Most of the stares consist of curiosity, shock, envy, and theres the glowering and glares.

Cautiously I step past Jessica who _was_ talking animatedly with Eric and Mike; that is until she notices everyone's stares and just how quietly its gotten all of a sudden.

As soon as her eyes meet my own, her jaw literally drops. Her brows furrow in confusion as she looks between Rosalie and I. At how close we are to be exact. Then well, then an unmistakable scowl forms.

She looks as if she's been scandalized.

I groan inwardly because I know this will not sit right. As soon as she gets the chance to get me alone, its going to be pure, unadulterated word vomit, sarcasm, and a whole lot of "likes". I'll be surprised if she even takes a breather when she lets me have it.

And she's going to let me have it.

"What I wouldnt give to have Edwards ability right now," I mumble to myself as we finally make it through the double doors; we're assaulted by a wave of new stares and glances.

"Trust me, Leah. You really dont what that. Its a gift and a curse..."

Ducking my head at the obvious grin being thrown my way by Angela, I nod my head in agreement; I really dont want to know what everyone else thinks.

"Leah," Bella's overly excited voice rings through my ears, creating an instant grin on my face. She bounds towards us, very much in a giddy mood, and wraps her arms around me.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here. Hate to admit it, but I missed you yesterday..."

"Bella, its only been a day since we last seen each other..."

"Yeah, well...I still missed you. But I see I dont get that same luxury," is her playful tone, which is accompanied by a pout. A forced cough makes her turn towards Rosalie, where she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "And yeah, maybe I missed you too, eh?"

Rose gives her s fleeting smile before mirroring her eye roll and detangling herself from my side; she gives me a peck to the cheek, setting it ablaze and then saunters off towards her locker.

I watch of course, slightly pouting at the lose of coolness by my side.

"God, you are so whipped," scowling at the pale figure in front of me, slightly blocking my view of Alice and Rose, I puff out air through my nostrils as she grins.

"You're one to talk. Where's you're little mind reader," I retort as we walk towards my own locker; a take a few glances in _her_ direction and im met with twinkling eyes and a hidden dimple.

Instantly im cheesin'. Im talking one of those embarrassing, dumb, goofy smiles, teeth and all. I more than likely look like an idiot but I dont care.

"Well, if you could take your eyes off of princess over there, then I'll tell you." Theres a light punch to my arm when she notices that im blatantly ignoring her.

"Hitting, really?"

"Well, then pay attention and I wont have to resort to that," she says matter-of-factly. "Now, as I was trying to say. Edward still hasn't come back from you-know-where. He called me saying he may be back tomorrow, but he isnt for sure..."

Instantly my good mood is washed away. I was trying so hard not to think about it, but now she's reminding me of it.

"Im guessing you havent told he-"

"-Shh," I slam my hand over her mouth, eying her pleadingly." Keep it down. I dont think this is such a good time to be talking about this," I hint, giving her an obvious look. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"If you say so. But you better make a move soon though. Cause if you dont say anything, im pretty sure Alice will eventually," her shoulder shrug. "Im just sayin'.."

I take another brief glance in Rose's direction and notice she seems enthralled in something Alice is telling her.

Panic festers in my chest and before I can make a move, Jessica makes her presence known.

Crap.

"So, a funny thing happened to me a few minutes ago," she begins, voice laced with sarcasm. "One of my so called best friends, comes waltzing up to school. Hand and hand with Rosalie freaking Hale. And at first im like, 'nah, that cant be right. That cant be my Leah. She would never not tell me about something so like, important.' But strangely enough, it is infact _my_ Leah. What...the...hell?"

She ends her rant with that same scowl from earlier, hands firmly placed on her hips as she taps her foot impatiently.

"Jess," Angela begins out of nowhere, placing a calming hand on Jessica's shoulder. " Just calm down okay? You're making a scene-"

"-Im making a scene," she inclines incredulously. "Oh I hardly think _this_ is a scene. Im not the one prancing around, like its nothing. With a girl, who just like, practically spit in her face not even five days ago. I mean, like really? Since when is either of them lesbian. And why the hell are we just finding out about this now?"

Angela regards her with a look of shame; she makes this hissing sound and reverts her eyes as she rubs the back of neck.

"Oh my god! You knew?"

"Well, I mean...she may have ran it by me-"

"-You told her and not me," she barks accusingly, hurt clearly evident on her features.

"Jess, its not like that," I try, reaching for her hand, but she denies me. " I wanted to tell yo-"

"-I cant believe you! I mean, I was under the impression that I was one of closest friends. One you can talk to about anything. Clearly im wrong.." She turns to leave, only to bump into Rosalie's rigid form.

Double crap.

"Can I help you, princess," Jessica snarls, sizing Rosalie up.

"Yeah, I think you can. You can back the he-"

"-Rose," I say warningly, shaking my head and giving her a pleading look; things are bad enough. I dont need them to get worse.

With a huff, she steps aside, letting Jessica saunter off haughtily.

"Dont worry about it," Angela says softly, patting my shoulder comfortably. "You know how she is when she gets upset..."

"What, a complete bitch?" I give a side long glance towards Rose and silently ask her to tone it down.

Her only reply is to huff and roll her eyes.

"Well, yeah. Jessica can be a bitch sometimes but, she really is a good person at heart. You cant really blame her that much though. I was kind of pissed when I found out too, remember?"

Yeah, I definitely remember that playful yet hurt expression on Bella's face when she stopped by unannounced friday.

"She'll get over it. Just give her some time."

"I guess..." I cant help but feel hurt by the turn of events. Sure, I knew she'd be upset, but not this upset.

"Walk me to class," Rose asks in a hopeful tone, and despite everything thats happened, theres no way im going to deny her.

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

"God, you are beyond whipped," Bella replies in a exasperated tone. I shift my head out of my hand, peel my eyes away from the previous task of staring at the back of Rosalie's head and regard her questionably.

"You've been staring at her for thirty minutes straight. Stare any harder, you just might burn a hole through the back of her head." She teases, earning face from me. "It really is quite sickening. I so understand what Alice was talking about with me and Edward..."

The last statement earns a giggle from the said vampire.

"Okay, im not that bad.."

"You really are, though. Have you guys even kissed yet? That might help with you excessive drooling.."

Another giggle from Alice's direction and I scowl.

"Funny, but no. Unlike some people, we dont believe in slobbing each other down the first night," I raise an brow teasingly, earning a flush to her cheeks. "And honestly," I tisk," what would Charlie have thought if he ever found out about those midnight lip-lock sessions..."

"Ohhhhhh, you're cruel!" She pushes me, but smile nonetheless. "But seriously. You should so make a move. Kissing a-well," she leans in a bit," one them, is wayyyyy better than kissing a human," she whispers the last part, looking about suspiciously to see if anyone heard.

Besides Alice and Rosalie of course. I breifly wonder if Bella forgot about their super hearing.

"It makes you feel all tingly. Numb, I should say. Like...like morphine. And its highly addictive too..."

The more she gushes the more im slightly intrigued, yet perturbed; kissing is good. Kissing Rosalie is great, but I dont want to think about Edward and her kissing. Hell, I dont want to think about Edward at all!

Maybe she's right though, maybe I should make a move?

I mean, the thought of kissing Rose is always a constant. Its always in my mind somewhere.

Kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach and then...

"God," I groan, banging my head against the desk softly, and shifting in my sit. Okay, so maybe its not such a good idea to be thinking about this in school.

"I know exactly how you feel, Lee. And thats gross by the way. Control yourself..."

One things for sure, im so glad Jasper isnt here today; otherwise I wouldnt be the only one uncomfortable in my seat right now.

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

School breezes by in a slow, languid manner; whispers continue throughout the hall and linger in the lunch room. Of course, By that time, I'd gotten use to it; however, I wasnt getting use to Jessica's efforts at ignoring me.

During lunch, she went as far as to have Angela pass her words along, which only consisted of her reminding me of our work schedule. What made it worse was the fact that I was right there in front of her.

Extreme much?

I played her little game and waved her off before my eyes shifted to where they always seemed to land.

On Rosalie Hale.

I had resisted the urge to be by her side at every possible moment, but right then, I couldnt take it anymore.

My feet took me to her on their own accord and I happily took a seat by her side.

That cool hand instantly sought out my own and it was enough. Everything I was feeling, enduring up to that moment, just melted away.

"You really are whipped," she teased with that dimpled grin, giving me a lazy look as I popped a nugget in my mouth.

I couldnt help but mirror her actions.

"Well, I cant help but be smitten with you. You are Rosalie Hale after all. And its not like you're complaining..."

She purses her lips playfully, seemingly deep in thought before glancing my way again.

"Yes, I am Rosalie Hale, arent I? And no, I suppose im not complaining. Well, not fully anyway..."

"Fully," I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion; surely she's content, right? At least I thought so anyway.

There was a pregnant pause as she seemed to ponder something; her body shifted a bit closer, so close I could feel her breath on my neck and then whispered.

"Tell me, Leah. Just when are you going to make a move?"

It was whispered, quite sensually.

Clearly caught off guard by her words, my food sputtered out my mouth as I began hacking uncontrollably.

"Alright there, Lee," Alice question, highly amused by my reaction, as is Bella; they both we're smirking at the whole situation.

They were so damn smug.

With the help of Rose, the coughs began to subside, leaving a very awkward silence.

I was very much red in the face and not because of my little coughing fits.

I dont know what it is, but everytime I get around her, she makes me feel like a awkward, prepubescent boy; blushing and practically stuttering over my words.

Its kind of frustrating actually, but embarrassing more than anything.

Fully composed, I gazed at her and silently debated her previously question.

_"When will I make a move?"_

And im more than sure she wasnt referring to me telling her about Emmett either.

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

Well its just so happens that that "move" wouldnt happen til now, four days after the fact.

How do I know? Well, I just got that feeling.

So far I havent made any moves, and thats in every sense. I hadnt said anything about Emmett, I hadnt made things right with Jess and I certainly hadnt tried anything physical with Rosalie.

And Im determined to make something happen before the week is over, but I also dont want to rush anything.

Slow and steady wins the race.

Okay, so maybe im just a coward. What of it? You know how nerve racking it is, trying to work up the courage to kiss somebody for the first time?

Its beyond nerve racking!

First off, I havent kissed anybody since, well, he-that-shall-not-be-named. And quite honestly, I wouldnt even call it that; i'd call it slobbering.

He damn near sucked off my face, and he always, ALWAYS had an overwhelming amount of spit in his mouth.

So damn nasty.

My point being, im not sure if Im a good kisser or not; he always took the lead, but, then again, he never complained about anything, so maybe I am a decent kisser?

To make matters worse, Rosalie was always hinting at it. When we'd lay down she'd pretty much make silent invitations with her eyes or like now, she'd ghost her lips over the sensitive skin of my neck.

Id resist though. Why? Im not too sure, but I find myself caving in with each day; especially when she's laying on top of me.

Over the past few days we've been trying to get a bit more comfortable with each other, in aspect of the whole physical affection.

We've spent most of our leisure time curled up with one another, watching movies, or her favorite: playing Grand Theft Auto.

She's taken quite a liking to curling up in my side. Then theres our newest venture; with her stretching across me fully.

It was...a bit difficult at first because it seemed so intimate having all her curves fit perfectly with mine. That and the fact that I was laying on top of her, the very first time. Trying to ignore her ample chest proved to be a bit more difficult so we decided to opt for the other approach, with her laying on me.

At first it had my heart thrumming through my ears and she'd continuously tell me to calm down, so she could calm down. And seeing her straddle me with those low cotton nit shorts wasnt helping either.

All I kept seeing was her making dirty faces, so I shut my eyes and thought about anything besides sex and Rosalie.

She dragged her body across me slowly until she was laying flat against, settled right onto my chest, and blissfully listening to my sporadic heart.

My eyes stayed closed for the most part, only slightly opening them when I felt her guide my arms around her back. She kept one of her hands there for a minute, until she was sure I was comfortable and used her other hand to tap against my shoulder.

She said she was mimicking my heart beat. I listened, taking notice to how it gradually began to even out.

Its was the most intimate/non-intimate moment in our relationship thus far.

But with the way she's teasing the skin of my neck now, that moment "thus far" will most likely be topped.

Taking a shuddery breath, I will myself to focus on the screen in front of me. Im not sure what the hell im watching, im just trying to block out the sensation of Rosalie's lips on me.

As usual, im on my back with her stretched across me, comfortably laying on the couch. Her head is settled into the crook of my neck as my right hand, the free hand, lay sprawled across her lower back. My other hand occupies the remote and is languidly dangling off the couches edge; slowly her right hand begins to descend, very sensually down my arm, creating goosebumps.

Nails lightly graze the skin as lips ghost over my neck and I begin to squirm under her.

So maybe im not the only one determined to make this happen?

"Ya know, you're not making this easy for me," she purrs against my skin before pulling back; she sits up so that shes straddling me and again, my mind goes to the dirtiest places.

A flush makes its way up my neck as I regard her with a questioning look, and she tilts her head sideways, just as that eyebrow raises teasingly.

"Im trying to seduce you. Since apparently you dont plan on making that move Bella mentioned a few days ago." Its said with a pout and a fold of her arms; I sigh, dropping the remote and sitting up so we're face to face.

"Dont you want to kiss me?"

Is she crazy?

"Of course I do! All the time..."

"Well then, why dont you?" Gently she begins thrumming her fingers against my clavicle and I gulp at the hooded gaze she gives me.

Flexing my hands, I hesitantly place them on her hips and tug on the long black _Linkin Park_ shirt.

"I dont know. I just...I didnt want to rush anything. I want it to be perfect. I want to make sure its what you wanted..."

"What I wanted," she snorts. "Um, im pretty sure what I want is evident. Or do I actually need to give you a hickey to get my point across?"

"I..I," Yup, word vomit. My brain has completely shut down at that prospect.

"You really are too cute when you get all flustered. It really turns me on.."

Fire truck red; thats the color my face is mirroring right now.

I fist at her shirt so hard, you can hear the fabric begin to tear.

"Relax," she coos, placing her hands on my exposed arms. "Everything we do cant and wont be perfect, Leah. Its okay to let loose sometimes, to just go with it. I like when you're gentle, but I like to be rough too, okay? I like to be handled.."

Oh god, she makes everything sound so sensual.

"Rose, please.." Im not really sure what im pleading for at the moment, but she's driving me crazy with the way that she's talking.

"Make a move, Leah. Or I will..."

Slow, shallow breaths is what i regard her with as my left hand glides under the shirt, grasping cold, soft skin; the gesture earns a sharp intake of air and the grip on my arms loosen. My right hand glides over her left arm, her shoulder, and then briefly pauses at her neck before ascending higher.

The hand palming her cheek moves so that its now settled on the back of her neck. Her silky tresses tinkle the back of my hand as I thumb the area behind her ear. Her lips part at the act and her own hands seem to be toying with the sides of my wife beater.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly guide her face towards mine, only hesitating for a second when our faces are inches apart.

I search her eyes to make sure its okay, wanting to ask if its really what she wants, but I dont get the chance to voice my thoughts. She takes that last step and completely shattered my world.

Her lips graze my just barely, but its enough to set my body on fire. We both hum at the feeling, taking utter delight in how our body temperatures differ; our lips create an icy/hot sensation.

She closes her eyes when we fully meet, pushing forward a bit and gripping my shoulder as if her life depends on it. I get the urge to close my own, but I dont. I simply cant. I need to see this, feel and memorize this moment; ive been waiting so long for this.

Its starts out sweet at first. Slow, gentle, soft and tentative, but our lips soon grow hungrier, bolder.

I grasp for her bottom lip as she grasp for my top and we both began to lick and suck. My hands become more familiar with her back and the smooth skin of stomach as her hands fist into my hair.

Her eyes open suddenly, half lidded and I just about lose it when her tongue caresses my upper lip; my mouth opens willingly and im rewarded with the sweet taste of Rosalie.

She taste like cinnamon or peppermints.

My hands grip skin rather harshly as she begins sucking on my tongue; the need to move my hips is constant and with the way she pushing against my stomach is not helping.

Our tongues collide in the most erotic way; I fight the urge to dominate her, fully, and it seems as she's dealing with the same urge. Every now and then she'd get a bit forceful, which I really didnt mind, pushing against me and then pulling back in a teasing way. It was to the point where I'd have to croon my neck forward in an attempt to get more of her, and of course my actions cause her to giggle, sending the vibrations straight to my center.

Immediately I start thinking about all the things I want to do to her. A very particular thought, one involving my tongue between her legs begins replaying over and over, making me grip her bottom rather harshly.

She moans against me, pushing down on my stomach greedily with her core. Its covered, but that doesnt mean I cant feel the small amount of unusual heat seeping through or smell her.

Cause I most definitely can.

I pull her closer, and greedily begin kissing any and all exposed skin; the shirt she's wearing always seems to fall to one side, exposing her shoulder and I lap at it sloppily.

Its only when her hand begins to caress that certain spot at the base of my neck, that I stop my ministrations. I let her skin go with a wet pop and both whine and gasp as she messages my hot spot over and over again.

My head lulls onto her chest as I tense and then tighten my grip on her waist. The whimpers I let out are shameful, but not as shameful as my legs reactions to her movements. My left legs begins to kick uncontrollably, much like a dogs would, as I continually begin to shudder.

"R-rose, I...," She giggles at my attempt to say something, anything, but I cant. I should tell her to stop and I want to, but Im at a lose of words.

It just feels so good.

Im not sure if she knows what she doing or not, but either way, she's going to know _real_ soon.

"Oh god," I groan, shutting my eyes as my stomach tightens in anticipation of a release. I kick once, twice, and then a third time before my body stiffens completely and I jerk forward in release; I let out a soft howl all the while.

I collapse into her chest, hands dangling to the sides as I try to catch my breath, only slightly aware of Rosalie's now stiff form.

"Leah, did you just..." Her voice is unusually huskier, laced in what I can only describe as desire. I cant help that familiar throb that returns between my legs. She inhales deeply and lets out an explicit noise.

She can smell me.

I feel her chest rise and fall rapidly and the low purrs that begin rumbling within.

"Leah," its both a whine and a moan that makes me twitch with need.

One minute im looking up at her in shame and in the next, she's forcing her lips on mine yet again.

Theres nothing gentle about this at all. Its pure unadulterated lust and need, very sloppy compared to the kisses we just shared.

She pushes me on my back roughly, mouth still attached to my own and then rips my beater in half; I gasp in her mouth at the feeling of her hand palming my bra covered breast.

She presses down on my center hard with her perfect ass and thighs, rocking forward slightly and I just about come undone.

"Rose," I groan as he latches onto my neck, sucking and licking. Its gentle, so I know she hasn't fully gave into her instincts.

I need to stop this, but part of me doesnt really want to.

The wolf wants out, wants me to flip her on her back, mount her and hump like theres no tomorrow.

But I wont. As much as I want to do that also, I wont do that. That is something that shouldnt be rushed.

I want that to be special, gentle, loving, slow. Not all lust filled, rough and needy.

Despite all this, I let her have her way for awhile, only stopping when her hand begins to descend between my legs.

"Rose, we gotta stop," I gain a firm grasp on the wandering hand and tighten my hold when she growls.

Now, I am by no means completely super human like a vampire, but I can still hold my own in this form. That being said, she could still probably easily dominate me if she so wishes.

And for a moment, I think thats exactly what she may do, but then her demeanor changes. She stops hesitantly, breathing deeply a few times and then collapses on top of me.

We dont say anything for awhile, just sit there breathing each other in. Her scent is so strong, it assaults me relentlessly; a combination of lilacs and honey, or maybe lavender.

Im not sure, I just know its highly addictive.

"I want you," its whisper into my chest and its followed by a low groan. "I want you more than I've wanted anything in my entire existence right now.." She's looking at me now, practically pleading and its so endearing that she feels that way about me, cause I to feel the same way about her, but...its just not time for that.

I can sit here and say that im really ready for it, but i'd be half lying. Physically we're probably ready or at least I am, but theres no telling with her. One minute she could be in control and then in the next, she could be ripping my head off.

Of course I dont think she'd hurt me purposely, but theres a chance she could indeed hurt me.

"I want you too, Rose. You have no idea how much. But...i dont think we're ready for that mentally or physically. Once we take that step, with me claiming you and vice-versa. Theres no going back. You're mine completely and wholly..."

"I want to be your's..."

"I know that, but thats not the only thing, Rose. Can you honestly sit here and tell me you're in control? That you're not going to get all animalistic and possibly hurt me?"

She opens her mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. She rubs her face against me in shame, knowing full well that im right.

"It'll happen, just not now. You've got to be able to control yourself if we're going that route and I," I pause, shaking my head and blushing like an idiot. "Ive got to work on myself. Cause that was just-"

"-Extremely hot?"

"Ugh, no! Extremely embarrassing is more like it."

"Its really not," she insists with a slight purr, giving me those bedroom eyes; I gulp and shy away from it.

"I-it really is. I mean, how the hell am I going to be able to do _it_, if I cant even last long enough with the simplest touch? God, that is beyond embarrassing!" I rub my face in my hands, willing my blush to go away.

It doesnt.

"We havent even really touched, and im already coming on myself..."

"God, Leah. That is beyond hot. You have no idea. It makes me want to touch you all the time...just so I can hear the noises you'll make.."

Okay, this is not helping.

"Rose," I whine, hiding my face in my hands and shaking away all the dirty images in my head. "So not helping.."

"Okay, okay," she giggles, slowly removing herself from me and standing to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Dont pout. Im going to go hunt," she begins, straightening out her clothes and fixing her hair. "You got me all hot and bothered," she smirks at the permanent flush to my skin. "It would be best if I go take out that frustration on something a bit more _wild_. Unless you want me to stay and ravish you to death?"

I dont say anything, just turn my head away shyly.

"Thats what I thought," she teases, smirking down at me. "Besides, im going to have to make sure im always full if we plan on practicing..."

"Practicing," I prod as her fleeting form; she's sashaying down the hallway, fully aware of my hungry gaze on her ass and then stops.

"Yes, practicing," she turns slightly, raising one of those finely arched brows. "You said we need to be in control if we plan on going that _route_. And what better way to ensure that then to practice? Practice makes perfect, Leah.."

She ends her rant with a wink right before she takes off her shirt. Mouth agape, I stare shamelessly at the ample skin visible to my hungry eyes.

Shes got on this black lingerie piece that holds little to the imagination; its makes her breast strain, practically spilling out of the contraption and making her very visible nipples strain against the fabric as well.

Holy shit.

This moment, the visual of her breast almost on display for my eyes, has been imbedded into my brain permanently.

It'll be the only thing I'll be able to think about when we are _practicing_.

And we're gonna be practicing alright!

Cause like she said, practice makes perfect and im all about perfection over here.


	11. Practice

**A/N: Okay, skipping the excuses. Just lazy as hell, point blank. However, I was determined to get this chapter up today. Today is a special day you see. Today is our 3 month anniversary, and by ours, I mean my wife and I lol. I was suppose to actually update on her birthday, well really before that, but I didn't. So since I didn't do that, I promised myself I'd finish before the night is over. Love you bae, and thanks for putting up with me. You the shit:D**

**Kay, here it is. Hope you like it and read/review... Please!?**

Pick up phone, watch the screen flash...and then nothing.

Search through apps, locate messages, scroll through...and still nothing.

Well maybe she didn't get it? When did I send that last text?

Hmm.

3/12/11 04:35pm

XxxJ. Stanley-NewtonxxX

Hey, Jess. Just wondering how things are...?

XxxLoneWolf/RosexxX

That was well over an hour ago and still, I got nothing.

Ive been trying to correct this; make things right between us, but the attempts at idle chatter at lunch, the determined glances at work, everything I've done thus far has all been shot down.

The girl can hold a grudge, that's for sure. I mean, it's been well over a week and still she treats me like the unwanted step child. She still blatantly ignores me.

When is enough, ever going to be enough?

" I really don't know why you continue to even bother," is Rosalie's nonchalant reply. " You'be been tinkering with that phone nonstop for days, " she tisks. " I mean honestly, this generation has been completely crippled by technology. In my day technology was obsolete. Calling, texting? Wheres the thrill behind that? If we needed something to be done, we got our asses up and did it. That's what you need to do, get up and make something happen."

"Don't you think I've tried that, _mother_?" There's that pointed look. "She won't listen. She ignores me at school, she ignores me at work. What else am I suppose to do?"

"If she means something to you then make her listen. Simple as that. Just pull her to the side, say what you need to say, and afterwards...well, it's completely out of your hands. If she's willing to throw away a good friendship over something thats not even that big of a deal, then maybe you should rethink you're whole 'relationship'.

"You make it sound so simple, babe, as you put it. It'd be easier for you because, well, you're Rosalie Hale," I mock with a grin.

"It's that flattery i hear rolling off your tongue," she retorts in that lustful voice. " I thought I told you that just might get you everywhere?" Fashion mag long forgotten, shift against the bed, taking refuge against my side.

Pursing my lips in mock thought, I try to fight back my grin. " You most certainly did say that Mrs. Hale. And as I recall, I believe my response was something along the lines of 'Im hoping it will'". We're closer now, completely invading each others personal space. "So the question now is, where exactly will it get me?"

"Hmm," now it's her turn to purse her lips. " It just might get you somewhere around here," and with one quick motion, she's pulling our lips together in a hungry kiss.

But just as fast as it started, it suddenly stops.

I pout.

I was looking forward to our little after school activities.

"So," she begins again with a purr, ignoring the dissapointment on my face. Its shortly lived however; shes now raining kisses from the corner of my mouth, all the way down to my neck. I squirm as she gently sucks.

She wants something; I can tell by the feel of her lips. This isn't our usual "after school practice session." Her hands are much more demanding and precise. She gives a quick squeeze to my left breast, making me hiss with want.

"I know it's a bit early, but," my stomach quakes under her cool hands. " My parents are dying to meet you..." Theres a pause, and those half lidded eyes look down at me with so much hope.

"You... You want me to meet your parent..?" I manage with a stutter, some what overwhelmed; I always find it so hard to concentrate when she's caressing me like that. "Of course," she mutters, dragging her nails against my bra clad breasts and slowly begins tracing her way to my ribs, abs, and then stops fairly close to my basketball shorts. Her head rests against her free hand as she begins toying with the elastic while biting her lip in that _way._

I inhale deeply( she knows what that does to me, the lip biting, half hooded gazes)and stare up at her from my pillow, exactly how she stares down at me.

With need.

She's been doing this a lot lately. Teasing, going one step further each day. Granted, it's only been about a week or so, but it's gone from a bit of heavy kissing, to light petting over clothes (never down below) and a bit of skin grazing. We haven't had the full skin to skin contact but still, her hands feel amazing on me.

Now, I've had my share of adventures with her body also, but my touches are much more shy. Except when it comes to her ass. I've become quite fond of her bottom; it fits right into my hands.

She on the other hand, is more confident in her touches; I realize now that she's the more assertive one, the dominant of the relationship. And I think... I'm okay with that. I think my wolf and I are more than okay with it actually.

I hold my breath when her fingers flick against the elastic twice and then pulls down slightly. " I don't want you to feel pressured," she comments, letting go completely. I whine at the loss. " I mean, I know it's kind of sudden, but-"

"-No, it not!" I reply a bit too hurriedly, cutting her off with a kiss. The moan she gives travels straight down to my core; I growl and she kisses me that much more deeply.

Kissing.

What can I say about kissing Rosalie Hale? Besides the fact that it's so fucking amazing. Shes got the sweetest lips I could ever imagine tasting.

Cool like winter, with subtle tastes of cinnamon.

And a hint of mint?

Its weird, the experience kind of reminds me of using mouth wash. Ya know that tingly feeling and tastes you get in your mouth after gargling? That's what she feels like, tastes like.

Or maybe it's more like eating a cough drop; it tingles yet soothes your throat.

I don't know, but one things for sure; Bella was absolutely right. Kissing a vampire, no, kissing Rosalie is highly addictive. She makes me feel numb, like morphine, but makes me feel as if I'm in tune with all my senses at the same time.

Its exciting.

_Im_ excited, so I reach for more of her and she complies, slightly sitting up so that she's straddling my lap, either leg on each side of my hip. There's a whisper, a moan of approval; she said she loves when I show dominance. Her tongue makes a swipe at my own and there goes that tingly feeling again.

Its the venom.

I was worried, questioned it at first. I thought for sure venom was a bad sign when it came to being intimate.

Or just in general.

I often wondered how Edward and Bella managed such a feat without her being changed.

She has a theory however; Rosalie explained, said something about the enzymes in my saliva acting like a counter balance. Basically in small doses, venom is harmless. But then I wonder, what exactly happens when we do decide to go all the way? Will I have to worry about venom down below? And is oral out of the question?

I flush and give a hum at the last thought.

"Stop thinking so much," she mumbles against my lips, pulling. "Feel.." Theres another tug, followed by sucking.

God that turns me on.

Im beyond turned on right now. She has me right where she wants me and she knows it. With me slipping deeper with each touch, grabbing and fumbling for that overgrown t-shirt. The only thing keeping me from flesh, from paradise.

My hands swirl against her; she hisses, as she always does at the contrast in body heat trailing down her back. It arches when I hit that spot, the dip in her lower back, making her push her ample chest into me.

From how profound her nipples seem to be straining against the shirt, my assumption from earlier is right; she's not wearing a bra. She rarely does now that I think of it, now that we started "practicing".

Quite frankly, I don't know why she felt the need to ever wear a bra. From all the times I've touched her over clothing, just like the rest of her body, her breasts are unblemished, perky.

Perfect.

Gravity is no factor for her.

I slow my pace and calm my nerves. Everything's not frenzied anymore. I trace her sides, leading all the up and under her breast; she pushes against me more.

This is all so familiar.

"Don't stop," she insists, taking notice to my hesitation. We always get so far and I hesitate. She pulls back, and raises the shirt over her head, completely baring her chest to me. Face heated, I do my best to focus on her face, not her supple breasts.

Theres a sigh from her lips at the realization of my hesitance; she decides to help me out. Her hands move against my own, sliding ever so slowly and gently against the skin under her breast until they find their destination.

She gasps and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She feels good in my hands.

We're breathing hard, but I'm in control, we're in control; I've never seen her eyes look so bright.

Im against her now, feeling, testing, teasing. Her breast feel much more different without barriers. What I imagine silicone would feel like, only better. My touches seem to unwind her, excite her more...along with the sound of my frantic heart.

Her eyes smolder, but still, she's in control, we're in control. And that's something she wants to change; playing it safe for too long is not her thing. She wants to see my hidden nature, my natural instincts.

So she'll push, just a little bit, she'll push.

Those hands will reach around towards the back of my neck, towards my spot; the place she knows will make me come undone.

She grazes me there, just as soon as my mouth descends upon a nipple. I know it's coming, I see it coming, but still I jolt at the sensation.

I bite down harshly on her immortal flesh. What erupts is a cross between a moan and a hiss. Briefly I wonder if it was her, myself, or more importantly, my inner wolf that made such a noise.

I don't have time to dwell however; her hands are persistant. She keeps me there, slowly creeping towards the edge and abruptly stops when I threaten to spill over.

She and I both know that's what would've happened, she knows me enough to recognize my limits. And no matter how many times we practice, as soon as she rubs that one spot nonstop, I lose it. It's a given, and I'm not sure if I'll ever really overcome it, but, that's one of the reasons why we do this.

"Relax," she breathes into my ear, sensing that twitch in my leg. A certain tingle runs through my spine, leading straight between my thighs; the only thing I can think to do is bury my face in her chest.

This time she opts for a different approach, gently running her hands through my newly cut hair. It's a little below ear length, something she was quite upset about since well, she loves playing my hair.

My leg immediately stops twitching at her ministrations. I breathe now, I can think. But then there's a few tugs; another guaranteed way of making lose control.

And I do.

Theres a growl from me, and with a giggle, she lands on her back. I hover over her, breathing deeply as her legs automatically wrap around my hips, coaxing me to become a part of her. Her lips are eager as she tries pulling me down for a kiss, but I deny her.

I pull away, stare her straight in the eye, and forcefully, i push her legs apart. I notice the way her eyes flicker. Theres something there, but im not sure what it is. My right hand glides down her inner left thigh, making her chest rising and fall unnecessarily. I can smell her, feel her all around me and I'm not sure if I'm in control anymore.

My eye flash dangerously and not a moment later, her panties are gone, completely ripped.

"Leah," comes her somewhat surprised voice. If its her reactions to her panties or the fact that I'm fairly close to her most intimate part, I'm not sure. My senses are so clouded, lust feeled, I don't know how to think. I ignore the unknown look on her face and try to proceed.

I say try because no sooner than I make the decision to move forward, her hand firmly grasp my own.

She gives me that look again, but this time I immediately recognize it as fear.

Shes afraid of me.

The realization causes an ache in my stomach, causes me to flee away. That's what I want to do, run. Just the thought of her, my mate, fearing me is too much.

I move to pull away, but her legs are around me again in seconds. I catch her gaze, and silently question her. Her only response is to shake her head; her eyes soften, coaxing mine to do the same.

They answer my unspoken question, is she afraid? And she's not.

"Practice," she questions and immediately I get it. She isnt afraid of me, she is unsure. Unsure if I'm still here and unsure if I know what practice means.

I know what this is, I know what practice is. It's teasing, it's testing, it's having and knowing limits.

We've established our limits; I know hers and she knows mine. One of the agreements we established was that intercourse is off limits as of right now.

"Pratice," I say affirmatively after taking a deep breath. She eyes me for a minute, as if she's trying to look through me, and then loosens her grip. Call it a reflex, but as soon as my hand continues its path down her milky thighs, my eyes focus on the spot waiting there. Little light curls is what greets me.

"It's okay," she insists in all but a whisper, noting that familiar flash in my eyes from not too long ago. Clenching my jaw, I nod my head and let my hands consume her.

The tuft of hair between her thighs is soft, her skin is smooth to the touch and slick; that tingling, very similar to the tingling in my mouth, returns, only this time it's in my finger tips.

Her essence is much like icy hot, tingles, soothes, only her scent is not at all unpleasant. I venture lower, exploring, taking notice to the way her breath hitches and the sounds she's making.

"Ohhhhh," is the only response I get when I hit that spot; the skin here is probably the softest part of her from what I can gather. It's definitely the most sensitive.

Id be lying if I said I knew exactly what I'm doing, cause I don't. I mean, I know how I like to be touch down there, but everybodies different. I decide to wing it. I touch around or give light touches to the area she wants and needs me to be the most. "Oh god, right there," the moan, the need in her voice almost causes me to collasp. She forces her hand ontop of mine, coaxing me to continue my sweet torture; I oblige, albeit slowly.

I smell rather than see the overwhelming amount of slickness and its enough; it triggers something in me, something far more worse than that "flash" in my eyes. Slowly and unable to stop it, I feel myself stepping back as something more primal takes control.

My instincts, my wolf.

One moment I'm pleasing her, as in me, Leah. Then the next thing i know, she's being forced on her back, face down and ass up. It's eerie, it's like staring outside a window at yourself, only it's not you, and thats scary. I'm trying to break through, gain some control, but I can't. I've never felt this before.

Im not sure how or when it happened, but my now bare flesh is rubbing vigorously against the curve of her cheek. Shes muttering something, but I'm afraid I can no longer hear her. The growling against my chest is too loud.

Is this sex? Is it rape?

She, my wolf, has her by the back of the neck; I should be disgusted. I want to be, for liking this, for hurting her, or at least so I thought I was. It's not even subtle, the way she pushing her ass against me and the sounds she makes are loud, and clear. I don't have to try strain to hear her, to know that it's okay.

"Leah," she calls out, panting, reaching for and guiding my hand. "It feels sooooo good, Leah. Don't stop!" I hear her plea, but it's my wolf that accommodates. There's a feeling of her coating my fingers and firm skin between my teeth. She bit her, marked her really, and it's enough for both of us. Senses heightened, I come, hard.

The evidence is clearly coated on her ass and thighs, as well as my own. She follows soon after and I collasp ontop of her.

"So," she pants," is that a yes to meeting my parents?"

"It's a definitely."

*W.L.T.L.T.R*

"Soooo, you guys...humped," Bella asks for like the tenth time today. Unfortunately for her, she just so happened to walk in at the end of our little activity and saw some things she didnt really want to see. You'd think by now, she have the courtesy to knock before coming in, but it would seem like I was wrong; she just opened the door and stood there for a minute with Alice in toe. It was actually Alice that pulled her out the room, albeit a little to late. I'd thank her, but the killer part is, Alice knew what the hell we were doing. Im more than sure she knew before she and Bella came in the house, so their fault. "I mean, you humped her like a dog?"

"Yes, Bella," i groan, trying to fight off a blush. Its bad enough she saw what she saw, but does she really have to keep asking? "I humped her like a dog, cause ya know what? Thats what I am, a dog. Now can we please drop it, its embarrassing enough..."

"Im just curious," she defends, putting her hands up on mock surrender. "Well...it was good though, right?" Now its her turn to blush. I immediately stop what im doing, marinating chicken breast(How I manage to forget Charlies presence for dinner is beyond me. well I know how I forgot, but still.) and try to hold in my grin.

"Oh yeah. It was beyonD good. Amazing really.."

"-Well wait, is that even like... considered sex for real?

"Honestly," I hum," I really dont know. I just know it felt good.

"Hmm, well at least you're getting something. Edward has this whole thing about sex and marriage and its beyond frustrating!" I grin in response; i guess Rose wasnt lying about the whole a hungred year old virgin thing. "I mean, I get it. Marriage is important to you. Thats fine, I get it. I can respect that, but come on! I can hardly get him to kiss me properly without freaking out," she shakes her head. "Im human, _no,_ im a teenager. I have needs.."

True.

"-So what do you think about that, by the way. The whole marriage thing? If he asked, would you do it?"

"He has asked me. Three times already.."

"Wait, what? I mean...really," I watch her head nod. "What'd you say?"

"I said nothing. Cause Im not sure..."

"Really? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Yeah, why? Dont take this the wrong way, but I figured you'd be all for it. Especially since you still adamant about becoming a vampire thing.."

"Well, for one im still in High School. And yeah, we could wait til after, but he wants to do it as soon as possible! Like right after graduation! Im not even sure if I ever want to get married. I still have things I want to do, see."

"Like what, Bella? I mean, get your whole reasoning behind the first thing you said, but honestly it just sounds like a bunch of excuses. You'd jump at the chance to be turned, but you dont really want to marry him? Thats what I dont get. Lets just be real about this. I dont think you love him as much as you think. I mean, the way you act around him now, it just doesnt seem right. Just seems like its forced. Hell, the whole time he was gone, you rarely even talked about em. And when he came back, you didnt even seem that excited about it..."

"I do love him...its just. I dont know, he can be a bit overwhelming at times. He hovers...a little too much. And at first, I found it...endearing," I screw up my face at that; theres nothing endearing about being stalked. "But now its just like...can I breathe? I mean, you saw how much he called me while he was away.."

Every five minutes, literally.

"And as far as me being changed...yeah, its something I still want, desperately, but-"

"-But why? I dont get it. The first time you told me you wanted to be changed, you said it was because you wanted to be immortal, spend forever with him. Now it sounds like you cant even stand him, so whats the point? You get changed, you're going to be spending the rest of you're life with him.."

"Says who," she says with a cock of her brow.

"Oh wow," I laugh, "its like that?"

"-Im joking," she emphasizes with a giggle and a bump to my hips. "We'll just put it like this. For now, im happy with where we're at. I dont want to be forced to make a decision right now. Just let me...be me, ya know?"

"Thats understandable. So basically, you just want space, time to yourself?"

"Yesssss," she practically moans. " Im not saying it wont happen, or that its something I dont want in the_ future_. Im just saying that, right now, im just not sure."

I nod in agreement, giving my full attention back to the task at hand. I breifly wonder what time it is; Rose and Alice left to go hunt well over an hour ago.

"So what about you," Bella asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. "If Rosalie wanted to get married, would you?"

"Yes." I dont even have to think about it. All she'd have to do is say the word and im on board.

"Wow, no hesitance whatsoever. You either really, REALLY, love her. Or you're just whipped." I dont even have to look up to see thats she grinning; I shove her playfully, since its really the only thing I can do.

"See, didnt even deny it. You know its true."

"Whatever. Its not even about being whipped. I just know what I want. And what I want is Rosalie. In everyway possible."

"Well, I commend you on that. But, it'll be kind of hard to have her in every possible way.."

"Why is that?"

"Because, technically...she's still married to Emmett..."

A very long, awkward pause is followed by her words.

...She...is still married to him. Ive been so consumed with this, her, that I hadnt actually thought about that.

"But...im more than sure she's going to do something about it," is her hurried response after seeing the look on my face. I dont know if im mad, sad, or what? I dont know how to feel about it. Should I feel something? Should I feel mad about it? Do I even have the right to be?

"-You guys might wanna check those bread sticks in there. Smells like their burnt.." Jumping slightly, I whip my head around and im immediately greeted by golden eyes. I stare at her for a minute, wondering if she heard our little conversation; I dismiss it when that brow cocks and that hidden dimple makes it presence known.

Bella's right, I am whipped.

"What's wrong," she asks, pulling back from a hug.

"Nothing." Its a lie; I turn my head in time to see Bella give me a pointed look.

"Where's Alice," Bella voices, deciding to steer things in a safer direction.

"Right here," she chirps, practically bouncing into the kitchen. "Guys might wanna hurry up. Charlie's going to be here sooner than you think."

"What!? We havent even..," Bella pauses suddenly, inhales deeply, and practically forces her eyes into the back of her head. "God, what is that smell! It like lilacs..and..and cinnamon or something. Smells like...like happy,' she moans and the only thing I can do is raise an eyebrow as she begins sniffing around.

What the hell?

"God, you dont smell it? This is like the second time I smelt it today. The first time was in the-"

"-Uh, Bella. I wouldnt do that if I were you," Alice warns as her nose comes into contact with Rosalie. I hadnt meant it, I dont even know where it came from, but my immediate reaction is to growl. I bare my teeth to her and force Rosalie against me, in a protective like manner.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" She doesnt look at all afraid by my actions; just looks highly confused, and im pretty sure I look the same way.

"Okay, forget what I said earlier. You're not whipped...you're just freaking crazy."

"She's not crazy, Bella. You just dont understand that side of her. Her basic animal instincts." Alice explains, stepping further back." What we unfortuanely witnessed earlier in the erm, bedroom, has alot to do with her reaction just now. In a way, she marked her Bella. Thats what you're smelling. A mixture of Leah and Rosalie. Actually, she uh...marked her in _another_ way of course, But uh, she also bit her. What that means is that she physically claimed her as her mate. Rosalie is Leahs..."

"Okay, yeah. I get that, but she didnt bark at you! And she definitely didn't snap at us earlier..."

"And as you can see, Ive been putting space between the three of us since earlier. As far as earlier is concerned, she was pretty much spent. Too tired to react. Ive told you plenty of times, vampires are very territorial. The same goes for wolves or most animals in general. Im sure if you had did that to Leah, Rosalie would of reacted the same way. Things are different now. You cant just invade their space whenever you want..."

"Thats...weird and a bit creepy actually," Bella finally concludes, and i must admit, I kind of agree.

"Yes," Alice laughs," it kind of is. But I know you'll get use to it. You got use to my brother, and he's the biggest creep that I Know." Theres a pause, where we all just stare at Bella to see her reaction, but to our surprise, she laughs, hard.

"Yeah, he is kind of a creeper," she concurs as we all try to catch our breaths.

"Kind of," is the biggest understatement of the century.

**A/N: Let's see. Well, I've never really like the whole idea of a vampires skin being like glass, so i dismissed it. Meaning, when Leah bit Rose, her skin didn't crack. I should say, it bruised a bit. It was the darkest part of her skin at that moment, i guess. I havent fully decided if im going to go this route but, if Leah would of bit her when she was in her wolf form, she would of more than likely tore the skin. And if she would of tore the skin, well...smh, I'm thinking too much into this. And when that happens...things become a huge contradiction. My head hurts. Oh! And I haven't forgotten about Leah having to tell Rose about Emmett. I'll get to that soon enough.**


End file.
